Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)
by JaspheReal
Summary: [Traducción oficial] Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Un fic de NinjaWhisper
1. Capítulo 00 Prólogo

**Dos veces en el tiempo** ****(Twice Upon a Time)****

****Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.****

****Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): ******** NinjaWhisper ****

****Traductora: JaspheReal****

****Resumen: ****Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Nota de la autora: **Nunca ví Dragon Ball GT por lo que algunas cosas pueden no coincidir.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

**Prólogo.**

**Año= 820 AD**

Después de la muerte de Bulma, Vegeta envejeció a un ritmo muy rápido. Todo el mundo vio tristemente como los años se escapaban de su cara y como su cuerpo comenzaba vaciarse...como la vida lo estaba empujando hacia el final. No le importaba. No había nada que hacer. Él sólo había vivido para cuatro cosas en su vida: para rivalizar con Kakaroto, para ser padre, ser un esposo y luchar. El legendario Goku había pasado hace mucho tiempo al misterioso reino de los mejores héroes elegidos. La familia que iba a dejar podría cuidarse a si misma. En cuanto a lucha, había una generación más joven que se haría cargo de todo.

_Ya es hora_, pensó. No sabía lo que le esperaba al otro lado pero confiaba en que tuviera algo que ver con su esposa, y posiblemente, un buen sparring con su rival. No es que él esperaba que todo sea tan bueno. La última vez que había muerto había ido directo al infierno. Había asesinado a miles de personas. Nada podría compensar eso.

_Estoy tan cansado_. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Fotos de su vida pasaron sobre las pantallas ennegrecidas de sus párpados. Sus labios temblaron. No hubo ningún arrepentimiento. Sí, cometió errores, pero cuando él comparó eso con dónde fue a parar, ¡Maldita sea, su vida era una maravilla! Él había sacudido el planeta hace un par de días.

Fue sacado de su ensoñación por un pequeño cuerpo que se deslizó sobre la cama. "Abuelo".

Vegeta Jr. Sus ojos parpadearon al ver los brillantes ojos de su tatara-nieto, que se parecía mucho a él mismo (de ahí el nombre que le pusieron al nacer). Vegeta alcanzó y acarició la cabeza del niño débilmente. "Muchacho, ¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí?"

El niño de cinco años se encogió de hombros.

"Te ves con sueño, abuelo"

"Tengo mucho sueño".

"Oh". Hubo una larga pausa. "Entonces, probablemente no vas a contarme una historia"

Vegeta lamió sus labios secos y lo contempló por un momento "Ya te he contado todas ellas. Te acuerdas de ellas, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu propia historia?"

El niño hizo un salto hacía atrás el cual fue un poco duro para el hombre en su lecho de muerte. El chico tenía agallas Saiyan. Un sentimiento de orgullo atravesó al anciano. Vegeta Jr. nunca habría sido enviado a otro planeta por ser más débil que el resto.

"Claro que sí! Recuerdo a todos. Lo sé todo sobre las esferas del dragón y el dragón de la tierra, y Nam-eck, Ma-Gin Buu y Super Say-ins y... y... . "

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, muchacho. No lo olvides".

"Nunca lo olvidaré", prometió su bisnieto.

"Es hora de hacer historias. Convertirse en un Super Saiyajin y salvar al mundo. ¿Tu padre ha estado entrenándote bien?"

Vegeta Jr. se puso de pie sobre el colchón. Colocó sus manos juntas y las dirigido hacia el gran espejo de vanidad ovalado. "Yo puedo romper cosas, ¿Quieres ver?"

Lo correcto hubiera sido decir que no, pero ¿Por qué no hacer una pequeña travesura? "Enséñame, chico".

Una ráfaga de ki amarillo salió disparado hacia adelante y rompió el espejo. Vegeta Jr. sonrió con orgullo y Vegeta sonrió. En cualquier momento la madre del chico vendría hecha una tormenta y descubriría el desorden. La explosión hizo un fuerte sonido pero por alguna razón nadie vino. Tal vez la mujer había salido a hablar con el vecino.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, muchacho. Pronto brillaras en oro...en muy poco tiempo"

"¡Y usando las esferas del dragón!"

"Claro", Vegeta le siguió la corriente.

"Voy a desear que todos tengan suficientes juguetes. Hay un niño en mi clase de jardín que no tiene suficientes juguetes".

"Genial, tendremos otro San Nicolás", murmuró Vegeta en voz baja.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, muchacho, no he dicho nada."

"¿Qué pedirías tú, abuelo?"

Sus ojos se sentían muy pesados. Comenzaron a decaer. Tenía tan poco ki y sabía que la próxima vez que cerrara los ojos, probablemente sería la última. El niño tiró en su manga.

"Abuelo".

"Yo... ya he tenido problemas con esas malditas esferas, son tuyas ahora"

_Déjame en paz_, pensó Vegeta. Sólo quería descansar. ¿El niño no deseaba marcharse ?

Vegeta Jr. tiró otra vez. "Vamos, abuelo, ¿qué tú pedirías?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Voy a obtener esas esferas y pediré un deseo. Pero quiero saber qué es un buen deseo. Así que dime"

Vegeta cerró los ojos.

"Abuelo".

_Que alguien calle a este niño. Quiero dormir... Quiero morir en paz._

"¿Qué pedirías tú, abuelo?"

Bueno, no iba a morir sin responder a la pregunta del mocoso molesto. _¿Qué es un buen deseo?_

_¿Qué le queda por desear en este momento, además de tener a alguien que calle a este niño y lo deje en paz?_

_Vencer a kakaroto en el otro mundo. Hmmm..._ Bien. Abrió la boca para hablar pero salieron palabras que no preparó.

"Me gustaría despertar y estar al lado de tu tatara-tatara-abuela".

"¡Oh! Pero la abuela está muerta."

_Lo sé._

_Estoy tan cansado..._ Hubieron sonidos en la distancia. Alguien se llevó Vegeta Jr. Hubieron algunos murmullos. Hubieron algunas observaciones sobre lo triste que era el hecho de que él probablemente no se despertaría esta vez. Algo sobre las esferas de dragón que aparecían cuando algo faltaba. El era último que pudo haber causado una gran agitación en la tierra si no estuviera tan cansado._ Estoy tan cansado..._

_Es hora de dormir,_ pensó. Y, en algún lugar en su mente esperaba que ese deseo se haga realidad. Que cuando despertara esté al lado de Bulma, su esposa, otra vez.

**Nota de la autora, ****NinjaWhisper****:** No sé qué pensar sobre este capítulo. Espero que Vegeta no sea demasiado OOC (fuera de carácter). Es decir, él ha vivido durante mucho tiempo en la tierra, y no es el tipo que alguna vez fue, especialmente con su pequeño nieto. Casi no hago este prólogo, pero sabía que tenía que dar a algún tipo de razón que justifique el por qué se despierta en el pasado (Si no las has descubierto aún, Vegeta Jr. se robó las esferas de dragón y va a pedir un deseo para su abuelo).

**Nota de la traductora:** Espero que disfruten de este nuevo proyecto. Gracias ****NinjaWhisper**** por permitirme traducir tu historia.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper **

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Nota de la autora:** Nunca ví Dragon Ball GT por lo que algunas cosas pueden no coincidir.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

...

**Capítulo 1 **

Año=765 AD

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue darse cuenta cuanto le dolía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y algo terriblemente incómodo cubría su nariz y boca. Por lo tanto, _¿Era el infierno, entonces? ¿Me dejaron mantener mi cuerpo? Espera, ¿esto coincide?_ Él gimió y abrió los ojos para detectar un techo blanco. Interesante. Sacó la cosa exasperante de plástico de su la cara y descubrió que era una máscara de oxígeno.

Genial, no estoy muerto y estoy en un hospital, pensó. Estaba a punto de regresar a la derrota cuando vio la mano que sostenía la horrible máscara. Se rascó, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención. No, sino que fue lo suave que parecía su piel.

¿Qué tan joven se veía su piel? Fue entonces cuando Vegeta pudo sentir su ki, y sintió una pulsación con un brillo que no había sentido en al menos siete años. _¿Qué?_ Se sentó de golpe. Esto estaba mal.

Un sonido suave (una bocanada de aire como la respiración) provino de su lado izquierdo y movió la cabeza hacia al sonido. Allí, en una silla, con la cabeza acostada en el escritorio, dormía Bulma. No la Bulma que murió de cáncer hace unos años, sino la Bulma enérgica y con un gran espíritu que desató su atención en su juventud. Estaba con ese peinado ridículo que consistía en una permanente que le hacía levantar su pelo recogido.

Vegeta apenas respiraba. Se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama, ignorando la punzada de dolor de sus músculos. ¿Era esto una especie de otro mundo de que él nunca había oído hablar? Un paraíso en el que había despertado al lado de su esposa en su mejor momento. Donde tenía un cuerpo joven para tocarla una vez más. Antes de pensar, su mano salió disparada para tocar su cabeza. Ella se movió y su mano regresó a su lugar.

Bulma media atontada levantó su cabeza y se volvió hacia él. "Oh, Vegeta, ¿Despertaste ya? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Una de las habitaciones libres. Papa ha pensado éste lugar tenía más espacio para los equipos que hemos alojado para ti. Si te gustaría tener una habitacion mejor, puedes cambiarla", la versión más joven de su mujer balbuceó.

Se quedó mirando, boquiabierto. "No hablo de la habitación, mujer, hablo del lugar", espetó.

Se tomó un momento para fijar sus ojos sobre él, pero no con deseos de lujuria, sino de preocupación. "Um, Vegeta, ¿Se dañó la cabeza en la explosión?" Se inclinó hacia delante y agarró de sus pequeños hombros tomando contacto y la sacudió. "¡Dimelo, mujer, ahora!"

La reacción de él no fue sorprendente, dado su comportamiento insistente. Ella lo empujó y se apartó. Se puso de pie, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Voy a ir a buscar a mi padre", dijo.

Él extendió su mano para agarrar la de ella, intentando un nuevo enfoque. "Por favor."

Ella se detuvo y levantó una ceja hacia él, un tanto sorprendida. "¿Por Favor?" Parecía como si nunca le hubiera dicho esa palabra antes. Él reflexionó sobre eso _¿Lo dije?_

"¿Qué es este lugar en dónde me he despertado? ¿Eres real Bulma o se trata de un truco?"

Ella una vez más parecía preocupada y tal vez incluso sintió un poco de lástima. Bajó la mirada hacia él y tomó las manos de Vegeta entrelazandolas con las suyas sobre su ropa. "Yo..." Tragó saliva.

"Ciertamente soy Bulma. La pregunta es, ¿Eres tú Vegeta? Estás actuando extraño" dijo dando un leve suspiro. "Estamos en la Corporación Cápsula, en mi casa. ¿Has tenido un sueño donde te encontrabas en el planeta Vegeta o en Namek?"

Antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta, la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos se pusieron de pie frente a Yamcha. El hombre se quedó inmóvil en la entrada, su mano todavía sujetaba el pomo de la puerta. Su mandíbula se endureció.

Bulma deslizó sus dedos fuera de la manos de Vegeta y se volvió hacia Yamcha. "Sí, Yamcha, ¿qué pasa?"

"Bueno, yo estaba averiguando por qué se te llevaba tanto tiempo estar aquí. Pero me hago una idea" Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y cuál es la briilante idea que el artista tiene pintado en la mente?"

Señaló a Vegeta. "Bueno, estabas bastante sociable cuando entré. Soteniendo su mano y todo lo demás"

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eres tan infantil!" Bulma ladró.

"Dejé ir el incidente anterior porque el tipo estaba cubierto de trozos de la explosión, pero se lo ve mejor ahora, así que mantén tu distancia" dijo Yamcha.

"¿Es una orden? Bueno, Sr. Guardián, nadie me controla, hago lo que quiero."

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Vegeta cuando él se rompió la discusión con una risa histérica. Aturdidos, vieron como él continuó actuando como un loco.

"Lo entiendo. Esto es un sueño mientras voy a la deriva hacia el Otro Mundo. Porque es muy bueno si estoy en el infierno" dijo Vegeta con los ojos sobre Bulma, y luego señaló a Yamcha. "Y sin duda demasiado malo para estar en el cielo."

Bulma se inclinó y le susurró a Yamcha, "Creo que se golpeó la cabeza." Echó un último vistazo a la habitación y al invitado antes de que agarrar por el brazo a Yamcha y lo sacarlo fuera de la habitación para hablar en privado.

Cuando finalmente quedó solo, Vegeta se frotó los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, y ésto lo hacía sentir como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas se movían lentamente con la brisa y el aroma de la tarde fresca. Su mirada vagó por la habitación y aterrizó en un conjunto de fotografías en la pared opuesta. Colgaban en la pared, alternadas y mostrabran a Bulma con sus padres en tres diferentes etapas de su vida: la infancia, la adolescencia y la temprana edad adulta. Se levantó y se pasó los dedos a través del vidrio. Si esto era un sueño, era la más viva que nunca antes había tenido.

Algunos murmullos se filtraban desde detrás de la puerta cerrada. Vegeta se acercó más.

"Estás pasando más tiempo con ese asesino que conmigo, tu inocente novio."

"Estoy empezando a preguntarme si realmente eres mi novio."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Dio un paso atrás. Estaba escuchando una conversación a escondidas en un sueño. Esto no estaba bien. Nada de esto era verdad...porque era demasiado bueno maldita sea. Se apoyó en la pared y trató de relajarse. Tal vez no era un sueño. No quería ser demasiado esperanzador de que todo esto sea real, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Qué otras posibilidades habían?

Una ilusión. Él había sido absorbido por el juego de un villano. Bueno, posiblemente...Pero con qué finalidad lo colocarían a él, un anciano que ya no podía luchar, en una ilusión. Eso no tiene sentido.

Entonces cayó. _Vamos, abuelo, ¿tú que pedirás?_ Oh, ¡Por el amor de Dende! Ese chico era tan malo como Trunks cuando hacia travesuras. Sí, todo tenía sentido ahora. Vegeta Jr. había usado las esferas del dragón y deseado que su bisabuelo se despertara junto a su bisabuela.

Vegeta sonrió. Este no había sido el deseo que él había previsto. Había querido ver a Bulma en el otro mundo, pero esto era aún mejor.

Levantó el brazo derecho y lo flexionó. Esto era mucho mejor. La sensación de potencia y agilidad que percibía era abrumadora. No podía esperar a volver a usar este cuerpo para el entrenamiento...y otros placeres.

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta se abrió de nuevo frente a su rostro. Él hizo un gruñido. "¡Cuidado, mujer!"

"Oh, ¡Vegeta, no deberías estar tan cerca de la puerta!" dijo Bulma y lo miró. "No estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?"

Se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y qué pasaría si lo hubiera estado haciendo? Entonces dejaste al debilucho como una patata caliente?"

Ella lo miró. "Eso realmente no es tu asunto" espetó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y eso le indicaba que hablaba de su asunto también. Ella dió un paso hacia atrás.

Su mano se agitó en el aire de un lado a otro, como si tratara de empujar la mirada incómoda de él hacia otro lado. "Parece que te has recuperado. Como sea, ya estas de mal humor. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a mi padre con la máquina de ondas cerebrales para asegurarnos de que todo siga funcionando correctamente ".

"Todo está funcionando correctamente", le aseguró, dando un paso hacia ella.

Ella sonrió, un poco temblorosa. "Oh, bien. Entonces, voy a estar fuera."

Dio un paso más, hasta ella que tocó la pared. "¿Quieres echarme un vistazo para estar segura?" Él la miró sugestivamente observando detenidamente apretado vestido rojo.

Lo último que esperaba de ella era que le de un rodillazo en la ingle. Ella nunca había sido tan grosera. ¡Nadie había sido tan grosero con el Príncipe de los Saiyajin!

"Tú, cerdo!" gritó "Todos los hombres son iguales!" cerró la puerta con furia.

El golpe fue débil, viniendo de una mujer terrícola, por lo que no tardó mucho en recuperarse. Se enderezó. ¿Qué salió mal? Había actuado tan mal con ella antes. A ella le esto le hubiera gustado. Se hubiera encendido. Pero entonces, ¿lo ocurrido entre ellos sería más tarde?. Pensó en que sería mucho más tarde. Tal vez dos o tres meses después de este incidente. Él gimió de frustración. Él no quería que esperar unos meses.

El tiempo lo era todo, al parecer

Sin N/A

Nota de la traductora: No he tenido nada de tiempo para traducir. Tengo miles de deberes. No se angustien trataré de avanzar rápido con esto.

Cariño, JaspheReal


	3. Capítulo 02

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper **

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

**Nota de la autora: **Nunca ví Dragon Ball GT por lo que algunas cosas pueden no coincidir. Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos por las buenas críticas! Ustedes me mantienen motivado.

**Capítulo 2 **

Pocos meses estando alrededor de Bulma y no pudiendo tocarla. Se estremeció, no estaba seguro si él podría soportarlo. Los recuerdos eran claros ahora. Se había aferrado a Yamcha por al menos dos meses más antes de que se separaron definitivamente. Fue entonces cuando él llegó dispuesto a ahogar sus penas con cierta acción principesca Saiyajin.

Iba a ser una larga espera. Además de vivir bajo la fría ducha constantemente, había una única solución lógica: _entrenar._

Se dirigió hacia el pasillo y siguiendo el olor del desayuno. Sra. Briefs silbaba mientras hacía unos huevos revueltos en una sartén de hierro. Un pequeño robot mecánico que se asemejaba a una aspiradora llevaba un plato de arroz hacia la mesa con los brazos alargados y lo depositó mediante un movimiento hacía arriba sobre la pieza deL mobiliario. El estómago de Vegeta gruñó.

"Vegeta" la mujer rubia chilló con deleite. "Hice de todo esta mañana, así que adelante y come."

"Bueno, pensé que comenzaría a entrenar de inmediato", dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera.

"Me temo que tendrás que esperar", declaró el Dr. Briefs entraba a la cocina. El gatito negro que tenía sobre en el hombro comenzó a resbalarse y lo deslizó hacia arriba, acurrucándolo cerca. "La actualización de la cámara de gravedad en forma de cápsula no estará lista durante un par de días."

Vegeta frunció el ceño. No había considerado que no habría un lugar apropiado para entrenar a causa de la explosión. Sí, recordó los días de tortura ahora. En ese entonces, tuvo que recurrir a flexiones en el patio delantero con la gravedad normal de la Tierra. Después de eso, él sucumbió a estúpidamente a programas monótonos en la televisión.

Bulma entró y se detuvo al ver a Vegeta. Él le devolvió la mirada, inseguro. No lamentaba sus acciones, pero sabía que tenía que andar con cautela

"Los animales ya fueron alimentados, mamá ", dijo Bulma, obviamente con la decisión de dejarlo pasar. Al menos en público.

"Oh, gracias por cuidar de mis mimados niños, querida", dijo la señora Briefs. Ella se acercó y recogió algunos huevos.

Bulma vaciló antes de sentarse en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, lejos de Vegeta. Él sonrió.

"No voy a morder", dijo.

"No, pero te gustaría hacerlo", dijo.

_Demonios, claro que iba a hacerlo._

El desayuno terrícola fue aburrido. El Dr. Briefs y Bulma hablaron de un proyecto que tenían próximamente. La señora Briefs palmeó la mano de su esposo y sonrió a todo lo que decía. Vegeta comió como un guerrero Saiyajin, pero no iba a entrenar. Su entrenamiento consistióen una sola pila de platos.

"¿Podría alguien pasarme la sal?" Preguntó Bulma.

Sin pensarlo, Vegeta se levantó un poco y le entregó el salero. Ella lo agarró y sus dedos ligeramente tocaron los de él. ¿Fue eso un rubor?

Entregar de sal y ese tipo de cosas era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y hacía automáticamente. Después de años de quejas hacia él, comenzó a _"hacer las pequeñas cosas"_,poco a poco comenzó realizar actos como poner los platos en el fregadero, e incluso, en ocasiones, sacar la basura. Más bien gritarle a Trunks o a Bra para que saquen la basura, pero aún así, el trabajo quedó terminado.

"Gracias," dijo Bulma, sorprendida.

"No te hagas una idea equivocada, mujer", dijo. "Yo no soy su camarero."

"Por supuesto que no, su alteza" respondió en broma.

Tal vez había comenzado todo mal con esta Bulma. Conocía a esta mujer. Que amaba comprar joyas por encima de todo. Que tenía que tomar un café negro en la mañana. Que disfrutaba de los masajes en los pies. Que veía las noticias de las 11.00hs todos los días. Que su baño de burbujas debía ser de lavanda y no de otro olor, amaba el aroma a lavanda. Que su helado favorito era el RockyRoad.

Si iba a robarla y mantenerla lejos de ese terrícola debilucho antes de los dos meses enteros, tenía que desviar su atención. Mostrarle que él tenía algo mejor que ofrecer. Como hombre, él no entendía por qué necesitaba algo más allá que el enfoque directo: tenía su atractivo cuerpo, pero ella necesitaba el cortejo... Él le daría más que unas pocas razones para dejar al idiota Yamcha. Con los años, se había acostumbrado a mantener feliz a su mujer fuera de la habitación, así como en a puerta cerrada, por supuesto.

Después de terminar, Vegeta llevó la pila de platos al fregadero. La mandíbula de Bulma cayó.

Sra. Briefs sonrió. "¿Por qué, Vegeta? Qué amable de su parte."

Bulma estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar. Él sonrió. La misión estaba en marcha.

**_11:00 Las noticias_**

Vegeta hojeó los canales. Apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de centro y se recostó en el sofá. Sobre el punto, Bulma se detuvo cerca del brazo del sofá.

"¿Estás viendo la televisión?"

"No hay nada en estos malditos canales terrícolas", se quejó. Lanzó el mando a distancia. "Prefiero ver las noticias que cualquier otra cosa, es el precio por estar aquí. Parece un juego de adivinanzas para niños"

"¿No te importa si también veo las noticias?"

"¿Por qué no? Debe ser divertido."

Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá. Se puso rígida cuando él perezosamente extendió su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá hacia ella. Él fingió no darse cuenta. Incluso no hizo ninguna broma acerca de cómo los terrícolas crearon sus propias atrocidades siendo una raza inferior.

_2.00hs De paso_

Él gruñó a modo de saludo camino al baño, "Lindos pendientes".

"¿Q...Qué?"

Miró hacia atrás y alcanzó a ver a Bulma pellizcando las bolas rojas de sus pendientes antes de girar hacia una esquina. Él se detuvo en el brillo modernista del pasillo y sonrió a este pequeño juego. En realidad era bastante divertido. Tendría que etiquetarla con palabras cada vez que podía, con todas las posibilidades, jugar con ella. Tentarla. Encantarla...Hasta que la consiga de vuelta.

**_5.00hs Preparativos de la cena_**

Vegeta se sorprendió cuando él mismo se ofreció para ir a la tienda con la señora Briefs. Nunca había ido a la tienda. Alguna vez, quizás. Ni siquiera cuando Bulma tenía antojos por Bra. La excursión era insoportable, pero valió la pena traer un pote enorme de helado Rocky Road.

Cuando llegó encontró a Bulma hablando por el teléfono de la cocina. Parecía irritada. "Está bien, voy a estar allí" Colgó y se volvió hacia la señora Briefs. "Mamá, Yamcha quiere reunirse conmigo para cenar."

Soltó la bolsa con fuerza sobre el mostrador, el pote de helado hizo un ruido sordo. Bulma saltó.

"¡Dios mío!," señora Briefs comentó, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

"Traje postre", dijo Vegeta, con frialdad.

"¿Compraste postre?" Dijo Bulma.

"Helado Rocky Road."

No era una observación sutil, pero no iba a permitir que su hecho pase desapercibido. Tuvo que estar detrás de la mujer mayor para poder comprarlo.

"¿Pppo...Por qué?"

"Sonaba bien. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Fuiste hasta la tienda sólo porque no teníamos helado Rocky Road?" La ceja de Bulma se levantó.

"Sí. ¿Y cuál es tu punto?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?"

"No me pasa nada"

"Has estado actuando extraño. _Haces cosas_."

"¿Y tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ahora, largo. No querrás perder tu vino y cena con el chico de tu sueños"

Ella se movió lentamente, como si tratara de salir de un aturdimiento.

"Qué alguien me salve, ¿no?"

"No puedo prometer nada."

**_9:00_**

Bulma regresó demasiado pronto para una buena cita. Él sintió su energía y tranquilamente salió de su habitación para espiarla. Ella arrojó su bolso rubí en una silla con un suspiro. Por su lenguaje corporal, sabía que estaba cansada, lo que gratamente significaba que muy probablemente habían pasado la noche discutiendo. Se quitó los zapatos, los arrojó a un lado, y movió los dedos de los pies. Vegeta pasó los ojos de sus pies, los tobillos, y luego hasta sus piernas blancas lisas. Recordó la sensación de tener a esas piernas envueltas alrededor de él, esas caderas delgadas bien atribuidas. Él no quería que sean un recuerdo. Los había estado viviendo en la memoria durante los últimos años de su vida.

Abrió la puerta del congelador y rebuscó en el interior. Él sabía lo que encontró. Sólo la mitad de un gran pote de helado. Una sonrisa torció sus labios cuando ella lo tomó con la mano y agarró una cuchara. Yamcha ni siquiera había llegado al postre.

_**10:00 La hora del baño**_

Cada noche, Bulma se daba un baño a las 10 pm. Por lo general, el tomaba un baño muy tarde después de su entrenamiento, pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta para toparse con ella parcialmente desnuda. Esperó por el pasillo baño, sólo con pantalones cortos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba esa mujer? ¿Iba a saltar el baño esta noche?

Entonces sintió su diminuta energía, su ki y oyó sus pasos suaves. Se enderezó y se trasladó tratando de actuar como si acabara de llegar allí, llegaba sin duda justo a horario. Ella apareció con una toalla en la mano, vestida con pijama y pantuflas de peluche de color rosa. Se adelantó, dispuesto a chocar con ella, pero ella se detuvo y lo miró.

Hinfló su pecho desnudo con un poco de orgullo. Sí, tenía un buen aspecto. _¿Te gusta lo que ves? Sé que lo haces, porque lo dejaste claro antes._

Ella se lamió los labios. "¿Tomarás una ducha?"

"Iba a hacerlo. ¿Y tú?" Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos todavía en sus músculos. "Un baño"

"Está bien, mujer. Es todo tuyo" Trató de sonar como si fuese una molestia. Esperaba que haya salido convincente. Vegeta se volvió para irse.

Su voz salió ronca. "¿Por qué has estado actuando amable durante todo el día?"

"No soy amable. Es tu imaginación"

"No. No lo es."

"Soy un cerdo, ¿recuerdas?"

Sus ojos azules se suavizaron. Ella estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. Podía oler su familiar perfume . Su mano tembló, queriendo tocar su cabello como solía hacerlo.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Estas tratando de demostrar que estoy equivocada?" -preguntó ella.

"No tengo nada que probarle a nadie. Yo soy el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin," declaró.

La atmósfera se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente. Si esto continuaba debería tomar una ducha fría. A menos que..Se acercó a ella un poco más.

"Bulma..." Él había dicho su nombre. La palabra que había estado en sus labios desde el despertar de ayer, pero estaba demasiado temeroso para dejarlo escapar. Ella era real. En algún lugar de su mente no estaba 100% seguro. _No llores. Oh, no llores._ Este era sin duda un mal momento para llorar.

Él era fuerte, sin embargo, y se las arregló para contenerse.

En vez de besarlo como había pensado, ella puso su cabeza en su hombro y lloró._ ¿Qué demonios?_ El último que esperaba era que se echara a llorar en su hombro.

"Por todo mundo, mujer, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pero él no la apartó. Deseó tener coraje para acariciar su cabeza con comodidad. Algo que había regresado con este cuerpo más joven era su obstinado orgullo.

"Rompí con Yamcha" sollozó.

En su interior, estaba muy contento. Por lo tanto, ella no iba a perder dos meses enteros, colgándose de ese debilucho. Mantuvo su cuerpo rígido, como si significara poco para él. "Bueno, ya era hora."

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su piel.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?", preguntó ella.

No. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Abrió la boca. "Quiero que dejes de llorar. No vale la pena"

Ella asintió de nuevo. "Es por eso que estoy llorando."

Vegeta resopló. Mujeres.

Permanecieron así hasta que Bulma se recompuso. Ella se apartó y se limpió la humedad de su rostro.

"Gracias, Vegeta," ella dijo.

Él gruñó.

"Creo que voy a ir a la cama. La ducha es toda tuya" Ella interrumpió yéndose al final del pasillo.

_Maldita sea_. Ahora necesitaba una ducha. Una fría ducha.

**Nota de la Autora (NinjaWhisper):** _"Así, comencé a pensar que hice a Vegeta demasiado áspero último capítulo, así que probé con un Vegeta más suave en este capítulo. Estoy tratando de equilibrar ambos lados de su naturaleza (joven y mayor/más maduro). Además, yo estoy lista para cualquier sugerencia sobre qué hacer con esto. Tengo algunas ideas, pero son pequeñas, y algunos de ellas vienen después, cuando llega Trunks. ¿Algunas ideas sobre un villano prospectivo? Me serían útiles/o un conflicto. O, ¿Cómo Bulma podría descubrir que él vino del futuro. Me imagino que la figura de Cell no será demasiado amenazador en esta ocasión (Tengo esa parte resuelta)"_

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Feliz 2015! He aquí el capítulo dos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos estamos viendo.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

Marilu Moreno: De nada. Espero que disfrutes de la historia tanto como yo.

ZaDaBiA: Ufff...efectivamente son muchos capítulos pero con ganas y esfuerzos podré acercarte a ti y a otros lectoras a la historia.

sky d: Gracias (:

Tsukino2912: No te preocupes, terminaré con la traducción.

Ignaciaf: Gracias (:

1: Gracias por darme ánimos. Le enviaré tus felicitaciones a NinjaWhisper, la creadora de la historia.

Marilu Moreno: Gracias por continuar con la lectura.

Unplugged: No te preocupes,continuaré traduciendo. La historia original (de NinjaWhisper) aún no está terminada. Así que tendremos que esperar.

Chris: ¿Diariamente? También me gustaría hacerlo pero mis tiempos son muy acotados. En estas semanas trataré de avanzar lo más rápido que pueda.

soyvegetariana: Si, solo soy la traductora. Si tienes un mensajes o palabras para la autora, te las traduzco y se las envío. xD

Prl16: De nada. Espero verte seguido por aquí. xDD


	4. Capítulo 03

Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)

Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.

Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper

Traductora: JaspheReal

Resumen: Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

Nota de la autora: "Nunca ví Dragon Ball GT por lo que algunas cosas pueden no coincidir.

Es así, tuve una lluvia de ideas y he venido con algunas de ellas. Yay, no escribiré cosas al azar, sin un destino"

Nota de la traductora: Mil disculpas por la demora. Estuve muy ocupada durante estos últimos dos meses. Disfruten de la lectura.

Capítulo 3.

A pesar de los esfuerzos y la sutileza de Vegeta, Bulma no se arrojó a sus brazos. No lo entendía. Obviamente él estaba ganando muchos puntos, al igual que cuando estuvieron casados, porque ella le sonreía mucho y ambos se quedaban cerca más a menudo. No sabía por cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantener la rutina de ser dulce y atento con ella todo el tiempo. No estaba en su naturaleza. Todo esto sólo lo había frustrado en más de una manera.

Lo cierto era que le resultaba un poco preocupante ver cómo las cosas podían desviarse tanto desde la primera línea de tiempo. Ella había roto con Yamcha, pero lo manejó de un modo tan diferente. En el tiempo original, habían estado juntos inmediatamente después de ese hecho. Ella lo había iniciado. Este intento de "atraparla" le resultaba anormal. ¿Qué podía hacer? El método directo fracasó, y estar mostrando un lado bueno constantemente tomaba demasiado tiempo. ¿No había algo que pudiera hacer para acelerar el proceso? Dormir solo era insoportable. Pasaba la mayor parte de la noche tratando de no centrarse en las habitaciones buscando su energía a lo lejos y teniendo que recurrir, vergonzosamente, a la mano.

Pero, por otra parte, si comparaba esto con el lugar desde donde venía antes de este viaje, aquí sólo tendría que estar y compartir la misma casa que ella. Era mejor que morir sin ella, no sabiendo si terminaría en el mismo lugar. Por lo menos ella estaba aquí, aunque no fuera suya.

La versión número 2 de la Cápsula de gravedad llegó a ser completada al final de la semana. El padre de Bulma explotó una cápsula Hoi-Poi frente a él en una gran nube de humo, luego Vegeta dio un recorrido por las nuevas instalaciones. La cápsula era tanto una cámara de gravedad como una nave espacial y albergaba una gran cantidad combustible, una cantidad mayor que la de su primer prototipo. El aburrimiento de Vegeta creció rápido pero asintió con la cabeza, ante cada explicación, como si eso realmente le interesara.

Con el tiempo suficiente para experimentar por sí solo, probó sus límites. Estaba parado en la sala de gravedad y la aumentó a 500G, el sudor empapó su piel mientras trataba de moverse. Bien, este cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esa presión. Tendría que bajar el nivel de gravedad. Jadeando, se las arregló para girar la perilla hasta una gravedad terrestre de 300G. Mejor.

¿Podía convertirse en Super Saiyan 3? Reunió la energía, gritando mientras ésta se acumulaba. Sintió un cambio en su cabello, el cual tuvo un ligero crecimiento, lo sintió más pesado y largo abajo de la espalda. Luego, todo se comenzó a apagar, y cayó de rodillas. Está bien. Sólo era capaz de mantenerlo durante unos segundos. Este cuerpo era una verdadera molestia en cierto modo. No había desarrollado todo su potencial y no estaba acostumbrado a un alto nivel de energía o a la fuerte presión de la gravedad. Como sea, debía darse un gran impulso en algún momento. Se conformó con el Super Saiyajin 2, que latía con una vitalidad estable. Se le ocurrió pensar que nadie siquiera sabía que era capaz de convertirse en Super Saiyajin. Kakaroto, el que todos llamaban Goku, lo había logrado hasta no hace mucho tiempo.

El pensamiento le hizo detener. Una idea se disparó en su cabeza y pasó por su cara en la cual habría aparecido una mirada diabólica. En el momento actual, donde ahora residía, era más fuerte que Kakaroto. Diablos, era probablemente el hombre más fuerte del planeta.

La risa se derramó fuera de él. Se sentía tan bien con esta revelación. El Principe de los Saiyajin, Vegeta, finalmente había encontrado su verdadero valor y destino. Él era el mejor.

Le enseñaría a ese maldito Kakaroto que tenía el poder. Que merecía ser tratado como rey. Que era digno de respeto.

Y, él seguiría entrenando. Sería aún más fuerte. Aún más veloz. No había manera de Kakarotto fuera capaz de alcanzarlo. Nunca.

Se deleitó en estas emociones durante bastante tiempo. Llegando a una decisión, largarse en su nave espacial. Tomaría unas pequeñas pruebas en el espacio exterior. Sería bueno para despejar su mente de Bulma, así como para poder entrenar en otro planeta con el espacio abierto. No había manera, ahora que sabía que tenía la ventaja, de que él le dé oportunidades a otros de volverse fuertes por ser un perezoso aquí en la Tierra.

_Cuatro días más tarde_

Bulma se recostó en el sofá bajo una ceñida manta de color beige. Un libro sobre microchips yacía boca abajo a su lado. Seguía las palabras con sus ojos, había leído el mismo párrafo una y otra vez. Su mente seguía preguntándose sobre él, específicamente sobre un Saiyanjin de cabello oscuro, enloquecedor, un sexy Saiyajin. Un sexy Saiyajin ausente.

Un puchero se formó en sus labios. Lo que más le molestó era que se hubiera ido sin previo aviso y que no sabía cuando regresaría. Suponiendo que regresara a la tierra. No tenía nada para retenerlo aquí excepto su rivalidad con Goku. Eso le hacía sentir... ¿No podría ser miedo? ¿O sí?

Algo cambió en los últimos días. Empezó a ver un lado de Vegeta que nunca había visto antes. Claro, todavía había sido soez y grosero, pero sumado a la mezcla de incidentes de consideración...casi utilizaría la palabra bondad, pero eso no parecía correcto. Aunque no estaba segura si era una consideración adecuada para él. Por ejemplo, si se quedaba dormida y la manta se le cayera, no estaría sorprendida si se despertaba y estaba envuelta alrededor de ella una vez más.

Por alguna extraña razón, no podía imaginar a Yamcha hacer tales cosas. Probablemente lo habría hecho, pero no podía imaginarlo. Probablemente porque nunca había vivido allí. Debido a que, en algún lugar, ella siempre lo había mantenido a distancia. Al igual que un simple pasatiempo hasta que encontrase algo mejor. Qué horror, se dio cuenta. Lo había utilizado de alguna manera.

Bulma acarició la suave manta y recordando el sueño que había tenido hace unos días justo antes de Vegeta dejase la tierra por ir al espacio en la nave que construyó su padre. Había sido un sueño de un encuentro tórrido en la cocina ¡De todos los lugares! e involucró al helado Rocky Road. Ella sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero luego su boca se cayó. Maldición. Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos al Saiyanjin.

Una parte de ella lamentaba sus acciones cuando él había mostrado avances sexuales hacia ella. Su cuerpo lo quería desde que había comenzado a observar sus músculos. Su mente...Ahora, esa fue la parte de ella que cuestionaba. Sabía que podía ser superficial con las miradas, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a involucrarse con alguien a menos que hubiera un mínimo de afecto. Vegeta nunca había mostrado ningún indicio de pensar en nadie más que en sí mismo. Hasta hace poco. Lo que le hizo preguntarse si había algo más profundo que él le escondía.

Algo triste y agridulce colgaba en el aire. Bulma se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente. Le gustaba Vegeta. Le gustaba la forma en la que la hacía sentir como mujer, y últimamente, la había incluso hecho sentir cuidada. Había algo fuerte y maduro en él...en estos últimos días. Yamcha siempre parecía un niño grande.

Bulma se hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Un enorme peso de arrepentimiento parecía presionar sobre ella. Había dejado escapar a Vegeta. Sus manos apretaron la manta en puños. Tal vez él nunca iba a volver, pensó de nuevo. Sentía ganas de llorar. Tan estúpida.

Así fue como Vegeta la encontró cuando irrumpió en la casa, cogiéndola con la guardia baja. Sus ojos azul cobalto se abrieron con sorpresa y lo miraron inquisitivamente. Él sólo se quedó allí, tenía la ropa hecha jirones, con el pelo revuelto salvajemente. Algunas raspaduras estropeaban su piel. Se veía como una bestia salvaje.

Ella levantó de un salto. "¡Vegeta!" Fue un grito de alivio.

Se quedó allí, parpadeando. La miró, ágape. "Sí, ese es mi nombre", dijo.

"Has vuelto." ella respiraba.

Él se pasó una mano a través de su pelo. "Actúas como pensaras que no iba a volver en absoluto"

Ella meneó la cabeza. "No sabía dónde estabas". Él se rió entre dientes. "Como si fuera capaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de derrotar a Kakaroto y dejarlo en el suelo"

Sonriendo, ella dijo, "No, creo que no". Se detuvo, relajante. "¿Fuiste súper Saiyajin entonces?"

Sonrió. "Hice más que eso".

Ella mordió su labio, de repente sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza. Se volvió hacia la dirección de su habitación. "Voy a cambiarme, supongo. Preparare la cama". Instintivamente, ella le agarró el brazo. Él se volvió, inquisitivamente. Se veían uno a otro a través de sus ojos. Luego, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó los labios contra los de él. Fue más suave de lo esperado y él tomo la cabeza de ella con una mano, acarició su cabello corto azul y profundizó el beso.

El beso se convirtió en algo más, aumentó la intensidad y sus lenguas salieron a jugar en una danza de frenesí. Ella tambaleó y cayó de espaldas al sofá y él presionó su cuerpo sobre el de ella. La levantó, presionó los manos sobre sobre cuerpo. Ella jadeó.

Dios mío. Eso era todo lo que su cerebro podía comprender. La dureza entre sus piernas, como el se movía contra ella y ella gemía. Tengo mucho ropa, pensó. Demasiada.

Ella le desgarraba la ropa a jirones y él le sonreía maliciosamente. Eran un poco más amable con su ropa. . . un poco. Desnudo. Caliente. Impaciente y exigente.

Él levantó sus caderas a su encuentro y ella se colocó en una posición perfecta para encajar. Un momento de asombro pasó sobre su cara.

Cuando se unieron, ella sentía como si estuviera derritiéndose, ahogándose en la nada. Sólo este fuego de intensidad los alimentaba. Eso era todo lo que quedaba. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Por una fracción de segundo ella tuvo una una sensación de déjà vu. Hemos estado aquí antes, pensó. Pero luego ese fugaz pensamiento fue barrido a un lado, simplemente significa que ambos se pertenecían.

"Bulma," él gruñó como mientras se movía sobre ella.

Ella gimió. Era todo tan bueno y malo a la vez. Al igual que él.

Vegeta la colmaba, una y otra vez, la moldeada, se movía hacia los lados y hacia atrás de nuevo. La conocía y ella se clavaba sus cuidadas uñas en su espalda, probablemente añadiendole aún más rasguños. Ella tembló, se rompió y se renovó.

Había una cosa segura... Nunca serían los mismos después de esto.

Nota de la autora: "Y ¿Les gusta la diversión como racimos de manzanas? Creo que fue el mejor capítulo hasta ahora ¿no?"

Nota de la traductora: Gracias por esperar.


	5. Capítulo 04

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora):** NinjaWhisper

**Traductora**: JaspheReal

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

**Nota de la autora:** "Nunca ví Dragon Ball GT por lo que algunas cosas pueden no coincidir".

**Capítulo 4-**

Inmediatamente reconoció el fantasma de su calor al despertar, para descubrir que era real y que estaba viva. La cabeza de Bulma estaba reclinada sobre su hombro y su brazo sobre la pierna izquierda de ella, manteniéndola en su lugar. En medio de su unión, había tropezaron en su habitación. Recordó momentos como estos, durante el comienzo de su apareamiento, cuando se alejaba de ella antes de que se despertara para evitar la confrontación. Ella había sido un simple acto de placer, una liberación, una obsesión. Pero luego las cosas se complicaron a medida que pasó el tiempo, y poco a poco un sentimiento de apego creció hacia ella. Se había encariñado. Incluso la había amado (aunque era difícil para él admitirlo en voz alta).

No había pensado en tener esta suerte. La frialdad de su ausencia siempre quedaría fresca, y no podía soportar perder un solo momento. Él no merecía esto. Él, de todas las personas, debería estar pudriéndose en las profundidades del infierno. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, en un lugar mucho mejor que cualquier otro mundo celestial imaginado.

Él se acercó y deslizó su mano sobre su pelo corto azul, un acto que se inicio en medio de su matrimonio, después de que él había aprendido a ser más abierto y estar más cómodo. Vegeta no estaba avergonzado del cariño, pero deseaba que ella no se despertara. Se sentiría avergonzado si ella lo viera en un acto tan débil. Esta Bulma lo conocía como fuerte y orgulloso, y él quería cultivar estas imágenes antes de mostrar las vulnerabilidades.

La acarició por un tiempo, Vegeta iba a hacer otro movimiento cuando ella se movió. Agitó sus ojos. "Ah..." murmuró "V-Vegeta."

Levantó la cabeza y orientándose a sí misma en la habitación.

Después de un momento, ella recostó boca abajo y sonrió. "No estoy lista para levantarme todavía. Esto se siente demasiado bien".

"Espero que no me estés comparando con algo suave y cómodo", dijo Vegeta.

"Que manera de arruinar el momento, Sr. Bueno con esas palabras. ¿Quieres decirme que eres tan duro y fuerte?"

"Será mejor para ti que sea tan duro y fuerte", dijo.

Ella se agachó debajo de la sábana. "Actualmente no, pero puedo encargarme de eso", bromeó ella.

El olor del desayuno pasó a la habitación e interrumpió el estado de ánimo. Sorprendentemente no era el estómago de Vegeta el que gruñó sino el de Bulma.

"¿Utilizan demasiadas calorías los terrícolas?" preguntó con petulancia.

"Fue un buen entrenamiento. El Príncipe sabe cómo poner su poder Saiyajin para un uso adecuado. Debe estar muerto de hambre también"

"Por supuesto".

Los dos se arrastraron fuera de la cama. Notó que su mano se acercó a la de él, pero rápidamente cruzó sus brazos. No había manera que caminara hacia afuera para conocer a sus padres tomados de las manos. Nunca. Ella actuó como si lo entendiera.

Empacó en tres pilas de platos, usando perfectos modales en la mesa, a pesar de la carga y la velocidad. Bulma tenía un extra ayudándolo así y esto le hizo sonreír.

"Más arroz," Vegeta ordenó a la señora Briefs mientras sostenía el tazón

La mujer rubia estaba parada,"¿Por qué tienes tan buen apetito esta mañana, Vegeta?" preguntó alegremente. Cogió su plato y procedió a acercarse a la olla arrocera. Agregándole al tazón una generosa ración de la sustancia pegajosa.

"Estuve afuera anoche", dijo Bulma dándole una mirada de advertencia. Obviamente no quería que sus padres averiguaran sobre sus aventuras. No entendía su preocupación. Su madre era tan brillante como una bombilla muerta.

La señora Briefs puso el recipiente sobre la mesa frente a él. "Entrenas tan duro".

Bulma se inclinó hacia adelante. "Sabes, has estado aquí desde hace meses, y estoy segura de que sabes dónde está la olla arrocera."

Vegeta traga un montón de arroz en la punta de sus palillos.

"¿Cuál es tu punto, mujer?"

"Mi punto, Alteza Real, es que podrías conseguir levantar tu culo perezoso e ir por tu propia comida la próxima vez."

Él entornó los ojos. "¿Por qué haría eso? A ella no le importa."

"No me importa, querida," la señora Briefs mencionó a su hija mientras se acercaba. "¿Más té, Vegeta?" preguntó sosteniendo la tetera, preparada para volver a llenar su copa.

Bulma miró a ambos. "Mamá, ¿Por qué soportar esto?"

"¿Soportar qué, querida?"

"Estás atendiéndolo con pies y manos".

"Es nuestro invitado, mi dulce Bulma".

"Ya no es nuestro invitado. Él es mi... nuestro... " Estaba pérdida encontrando las palabras adecuadas.

Vegeta que se puso de pie. "He terminado", declaró y procedió a irse.

"¡Hey! ¿No te olvidas algo?" dijo Bulma. Hizo un gesto a los estantes de platos. Él se encogió de hombros.

Bien, había sido agradable y hecho algunas cosas antes. Eso no quería decir que era una costumbre. ¿Por qué debería él continuar haciéndolo ya? Él ya había conseguido los resultados en su entrenamiento acercándose al objetivo.

"Te dije antes que no soy un sirviente", dijo.

"¡Está bien, vamos! ¡Es habitual que seas un holgazán!" Bulma hizo un gesto de desespero con sus manos.

"Eso es innecesario, mujer. Estoy entrenando para salvar este espantoso mundo al cual llamas hogar. Deberías estar agradecida."

"Oh, vaya", respondió con sarcasmo.

Se marchó, exasperado. ¿Qué quería de él? Las mujeres de la tierra, incluso después de vivir en la tierra durante más de cincuenta años, todavía no tenían ningún sentido. A veces, Bulma parecía querer esperar algo más de él. Como cuando ella le había dado la camisa rosada después de la ducha(mentalmente se estremeció al recordarlo), o cuando le preguntó si quería salsa de barbacoa para sus alimentos mientras asaba a la parrilla al aire libre. Otras veces, ella se quejaba de ella misma todo el tiempo. Después se casaron, ella solía murmurar todo el tiempo que tenía "dos hijos para criar", y esa declaración no incluía a Bra . Entonces, él hacía una cosa aquí y allá. Pero no iba a recurrir a ser una Sra. Mamá.

Esa noche, Bulma y su padre trabajaron en el laboratorio. Algo sobre nanotecnología. La señora Briefs le preparó unos sandwiches de carne fría. El pan se desplomó sobre la mesa,y unas migajas quedaron a modo de dispersión sobre la mesa.

"Parece que ha dejado algunas migajas, lo limpiarás, verdad", remarcó.

La señora Briefs sonrió cortésmente y tomó un trapo y una botella de limpiador de la cocina para limpiar la mesa. Dió la vuelta al pasillo y prácticamente se estrelló contra Bulma. La agarró de los hombros para estabilizarla pero no la soltó cuando notó el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"¿Y ahora qué, mujer? Sigues enojada conmigo desde antes?"

"Sí y más. Escuché lo que acabas de decirle a mi madre. Realmente no tienes derecho. Ya no eres un invitado. Y este no es tu palacio en el planeta Vegeta donde tienes un grupo de servidores a tu alrededor. Gana tu sustento", dijo con firmeza y le dió un codazo en el pecho.

Todo parecía tan trivial. Él negó con la cabeza.

"No me voy a convertir en una ama de casa, ¿Entendido?" declaró.

Ella suspiró."Creo que estoy pidiendo milagros. Sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad que escaparas de tu pereza por más de un día."

Algo vino a él entonces. En realidad podría tener algo de diversión con todo esto.

"Ok, Bulma, te escucho. ¿Quieres a que me sirva por mi mismo, ¿no?" Se acercó a ella y le habló sugestivamente. "¿Qué me darás si lo hiciera?" La conocía muy bien; sobre todo el hecho de que ella podría ser sólo tan lujurioso como él.

Su respiración se agitó. El ceño en su rostro se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo podría recompensarte de alguna manera."

Él la inmovilizó contra la pared del pasillo. El hecho de que diez años más habría en ese lugar una foto enmarcada de Trunks, Bulma, su familia y él mismo colgado en la pared vino a la mente de Vegeta. No había ninguna conexión a este pensamiento y las circunstancias actuales, excepto que debería recibir tanto placer de ella antes de que un mocoso interrumpiera sus vidas con sus constantes lloriqueos.

Sus rostros estaban tan cercanos que podía sentir el aire caliente escapar de su nariz. Sus ojos hambrientos le rogaron fornicarla.

"Sé que no soy un invitado. Entonces. ¿Qué soy?", dijo con voz ronca.

Sus manos agarraron sus bíceps, sus uñas arañaron su piel. Sus labios pintados se separaron lentamente. "Eres... tú..." Tomó un momento para abrir los ojos lentamente mirando de arriba hacia abajo su cara y pecho. "Mi Vegeta".

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta en su declaración. "Creo que me conformaría siendo tuyo. Si te conviertes en mi compañera a cambio."

La mejor parte de tener argumentos mezquinos fue inventada ese día

**Nota de la autora:** "_Bueno,me puse muy perezosa en este capítulo. No creo que estuviera escrito así. Pero, fue un poco un capítulo de relleno de todos modos, y no interrumprá la historia. El capítulo siguiente será mejor, lo prometo. Aún hay mucha diversión en la el parque de diversiones"_

**Nota de la traductora:** Un millón de disculpas por tardar en actualizar. Cariños, JaspheReal


	6. Capítulo 05

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a suesposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation

**Nota de la autora:** _"Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios! Además, pensé en compartirles que estoy viendo ahora Dragón Ball GT, y chicos estoy llorando. En mi opinión, Goku es OOC. Claro, él parece como si estuviera en DB cuando era niño, pero debería ser un Goku adulto, y ser un "pelín" más inteligente. Estoy tan decepcionada de que Vegeta no se haya reído en la cara de Goku por convertirse en un niño otra vez. ¿En serio? Lo único que me está gustando hasta ahora es Trunks, pero incluso él con gafas siendo el jefe de la Corporación Cápsula es un poco raro *Sacude la cabeza * De todas maneras...vamos a la historia"_ **NinjaWhisper**

**Capítulo 5**

El par cayó en una rutina. Los meses pasaron, Bulma pasaba sus días en el laboratorio y Vegeta entrenaba en el GR. Las noches fueron establecidas para ambos. Tampoco podían dormir uno sin el otro. Bulma iba a menudo a su habitación y luego en mitad de la noche regresaba a su habitación. Él sabía que ella estaba tratando de ocultar su preferencia a sus padres.

No duró mucho tiempo. Una noche, en el comienzo del invierno, un golpe agitó la pareja. Bulma despertó de inmediato. Vegeta gruñó al despertar y rodó sobre su costado.

"¿Cuál es el alboroto?"-dijo con voz áspera.

Bulma susurró- "Creo que alguien está en la puerta."

"¿A esta hora de la noche? Mujer, vuelve a dormir."

No era su imaginación, porque hubo otro suave golpe. Vegeta no quería levantarse y responder. Además, tendría que ponerse algo primero. Bulma parecía demasiado sorprendida para moverse.

"Bulma, querida" vino dulce voz de la señora Brief. La puerta se abrió. La luz del pasillo entraba a raudales y Bulma sostuvo la sábana hasta la barbilla, protegiendo su desnudez.

"Mamá. Uh... ¿Por qué estás aquí?"-dijo Bulma con voz temblorosa.

"Comenzó a nevar. Pensé que ustedes dos podrían necesitar otra manta" La rubia de ojos alegres levantó una gruesa manta azul.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Kami! "- Vegeta gruñó.

"M-Mamá, ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?"

Mrs. Brief sonrió- "¿Dónde más podrías estar?"

"Pero, ¿por que ni fuiste a mi habitación?"

La mujer mayor se sorprendió- "Pero no estabas en tu habitación."

"Pero, ¿cómo sabes eso?"

La Sra. Brief intervino y le entregó la manta a su hija. "Lo he sabido durante meses, cariño. Te vi te caminar de puntillas por el pasillo una noche cuando me levanté a tomar un trago de agua. Además, ustedes no son la pareja más tranquila"- Ella hablaba y actuaba como si no fuera ella gran cosa. Lo cual, en el libro de Vegeta, no lo era...

Los ojos azules de Bulma se ampliaron cuando su madre se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un besó en la mejilla. La Sra. Brief le dio un saludo breve a Vegeta antes de salir. Vegeta cerró los ojos, dispuesto a volver a dormir, pero presintió que Bulma era reacia a volver a acostarse.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"- preguntó.

"Era mi madre. En tu...tu habitación."

"Si, ¿Y qué?"

"Eso fue muy vergonzoso. Mi madre sabe estoy teniendo sexo pervertido contigo y no le importa el absoluto".

"Eso es insignificante. Nada sorprende a esa mujer. Si este planeta fuera destruido ella se quedaría en casa, haciendo té y cuidando de sus mascotas"- explicó Vegeta.

Ella se movió y él vio una sombra en sus confusos rasgos. "Es simplemente raro. A ella le gustas por algún motivo. Me da la sensación de que ella se complace porque estoy contigo y no con Yamcha".

"No sé por qué le agrado a esa mujer, pero cualquiera puede ver que soy una actualización de la mierda que existe".

Ella juguetonamente golpeó su pecho- "Oye, eso no es agradable"

"No soy una persona agradable".

"Tal vez _necesito _recordártelo"

Por lo tanto, así vivían sus noches. Bulma dejó de ocultar su relación, aunque realmente no había nada para mantener oculto durante el día. Ella se mantuvo ocupada con trabajo y él continuaba practicando sus ráfagas de energía y golpes en la cámara de gravedad. El único contacto que tenían eran las horas de vigilia, durante las comidas donde a diferencia de otras parejas Vegeta se negaba a dar muestras de afecto públicas.

Pasó el tiempo. Vegeta hizo una parada en el calendario que colgaba cerca del teléfono en la cocina. Por supuesto, el calendario fue hecho por la Capsule Corp. y tenía fotos de robótica fabricados en cada mes. Él reviso las fechas a través de los meses, para calcular en cuánto tiempo aparecerían los androides y cuándo haría su aparición Cell. Por alguna razón se detuvo en junio. Había algo especial el 16 de junio. ¿Su aniversario? No. Luego la información lo golpeó en seco. El 16 de junio era el cumpleaños de Trunks. O, se _suponía_ que era el cumpleaños de Trunks.

Vegeta dejó las páginas y fue al mes siguiente, luego pasó de nuevo a febrero. Faltaban tres meses para llegar a junio. Un gran entumecimiento pasó a través de él. En la otra línea de tiempo, Bulma se suponía que ya estaba embarazada. Sabía que no lo estaba en la actualidad, o al menos no lo suficiente para que él sintiera el ki del bebé.

Era todo tan surrealista. El primer pensamiento coherente consistió en cómo la vida sería mucho más pacífica sin un mocoso gritón y más tarde un niño travieso con un montón de problemas. Él no tendría que ir al parque lleno de gente o responder a preguntas sin parar del pequeño. _¿Qué es un mago? ¿Qué es la genética? ¿Por qué nuestro pelo se vuelve amarillo y no rojo? _Trunks no lo ensordecería con sus golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio en la mañana de Navidad, exigiendo ver los regalos de ese viejo gordo y estúpido llamado Santa. Él no molestaría a su madre durante la noche con su escándalo. La vida sería más simple sin su hijo.

Pero, entonces en su mente aparecieron otros recuerdos y sentimientos acerca de lo orgulloso que estaba del muchacho. Sobre como él estaba ansioso por aprender a convertirse en un Super Saiyajin a una edad tan joven. También el hecho de que siempre le exigió un poco más Trunks y él nunca se disgustó ni se rindió fácilmente. Recordó que ganó el campeonato contra Goten por su padre y Vegeta llegó a regodearse con eso.

Recordó abrazar al muchacho antes de sacrificarse a sí mismo durante la batalla contra Majin Buu. Trunks había sido lo suficientemente valioso como para morir por él. Joder, era parte de su familia.

No había manera de que Vegeta no permitiera el nacimiento de Trunks. Él había huido de sus días de crecimiento, porque negaba que se preocupaba por su hijo. Incluso se hizo a un lado cuando estaba a punto de explotar en el avión junto con Bulma. Él se había estado engañando a sí mismo. Si iba a ser honesto ahora, no se negaría al cuidado sobre el niño porque realmente le importaba. Él había sido aficionado a la batalla desde su primer aliento. Y ni siquiera tenía que ver con que Trunks era técnicamente el heredero de la Familia Real Saiyanjin.

Si él quería crear Trunks, obviamente había una sola cosa que hacer al respecto. Lo que hacía mejor.

**Laboratorio de la Corporación Cápsula**

Sus dedos perforaron el teclado del ordenador. Cogió el ratón y giró el diagrama para verlo en la pantalla: su invención nanotecnológica. El código estaba oculto en alguna parte, sólo necesitaba encontrarlo.

Stiles, el ingeniero en jefe estaba parado sobre su hombro, escrutando el modelo.

"Si lo afinamos un poco más podemos construir a este bebé", declaró Bulma.

Stiles ajustó sus gafas. "Mmmm mmmm". Stiles no era de muchas palabras. Era un hombre práctico que simplemente quería hacer su trabajo.

Se hizo eco de la explosión de la enorme puerta de metal. El científico levantó la cabeza, frente a ellos estaba Vegeta con la cabeza en alto. Ella separó sus labios. Nunca había entrado al laboratorio antes y realmente no sabía cómo manejar su presencia. Sobre todo, con Stiles allí.

Instintivamente alisó su cabello. Ella miró hacia abajo de su bata y se sintió muy rechoncha en su plenitud.

"Vegeta, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Estamos bastante ocupados. Estoy haciendo un proyecto muy importante que podría significar progreso en la biogenética."

"Ahora no, Bulma" Vegeta respondió secamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa _ahora no_?

Ella chilló cuando él la levantó con fuerza desde la silla giratoria. La abrazó con fuerza mientras ella protestaba en sus brazos musculosos. Pateó con sus pies y se retorció con fuerza. "¡Suéltame! Estoy en el trabajo!"

Stiles se aclaró la garganta. Ella sabía que él encontraba este indecente como muy poco profesional. Él probablemente iría con el chisme a su padre, aunque no habría diferencia, a su padre le agradaba Vegeta pero aún así. . .

"Tomarás un breve descanso. Tenemos algunos asuntos que atender", dijo Vegeta procediendo a llevársela.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella se rindiera. Detuvo su protesta y cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Llevaba su armadura dorada y blanca ella se sorprendió y admiró lo guapo que estaba en ese momento. Había algo atractivo sobre el encuentro del laboratorio.

La incertidumbre surgió cuando él llegó a la puerta principal que daba al exterior.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" -preguntó.

"Afuera".

Ella levantó una ceja, escéptica -"Yo no estoy vestida exactamente para ir a una cita."

Él levantó el lado derecho de su boca. "No necesitarás ropa para esta cita".

Él atravesó la puerta y se dirigió hacia afuera donde el aire estaba muy frío. No había nieve en el suelo pero estaba cerca de la congelación. Ella se estremeció contra él. Era mejor estar cerca.

Vegeta se dirigió hacía la cápsula de gravedad y empujó la manija. Las puertas crujieron cuando se abrieron. Él voltea y encendió la luz con el codo. El compartimiento olía sudoroso y desagradable. Realmente necesitaba una limpieza y un aromatizador de ambiente. Él depositó su trasero y ella dejó escapar un "Oooh". Todo esto era una mezcla de emoción y grosería.

Ella lo miró y él cruzó sus brazos -"Vale, Bulma, vamos a cerrar este negocio."

"¿Realmente me arrastraste hasta aquí porque estás desesperado?"

"¿Estar qué?"

Bulma sacudió la cabeza. Era evidente que no estaba al tanto de la expresión de la Tierra. "No importa. Supongo que quieres tener sexo."

"Ese era el plan."

Bueno, ella estaba aquí ahora, ya había sido humillada delante de Stiles y la biotecnología...¿Qué más le daba? Bien, podría estar junto a él.

Ella se levantó y se sacudió. Este lugar es realmente necesitaba una limpieza a fondo. "Está bien, está bien. Pero sé amable conmigo. Este piso es duro."

Vegeta prácticamente la atacó. Él la arrastró hacia el tablero central. Sus manos la recorrían desesperadamente y pronto la bata de laboratorio fue arrojada a un lado. Sus dedos deshicieron el botón de sus pantalones de color caqui y se frotaron contra su estómago. Él deslizó sus pantalones abajo y luego comenzó a jugar y bromear un poco. Ella se apoyó en la maquinaria.

"Cuidado, es posible que apague el botón de la gravedad", advirtió.

Como si pudiera evitarlo. Ella no tenía control de su cuerpo. Los dedos de él buscaron dentro de sus bragas de seda y rozaron su lugar de placer y ella realmente perdió el control.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo su ciclo menstrual?"

_¿Qué demonios?_ Él seguía acariciándola a pesar de su pregunta. De su garganta salió un pequeño gemido.

"¿Mi qué?" jadeó.

"Su período, mujer. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?"

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, tanto por el deseo y como por lo absurdo de su pregunta. Él debía pensar que ella podría sangrar sobre él o algo así. "Apenas la semana pasada. Nada de qué preocuparse. Podemos hacer estas cosas durante un mes entero."

Wow, realmente estaba ardiente, incluso planificaba el futuro. Caray, hombres.

Pronto, ella estaba desnuda. Ella le ayudó a deshacerse de la armadura, del traje de pelea azul y las botas. Él la agarró duramente por detrás y la puso abajo en el piso. Se estremeció con la frialdad, pero se olvidó de eso cuando él se cernió sobre ella, haciendo que le subiera la temperatura. Se colocó en su coño resbaladizo y entró en ella. Hubo una leve pausa por un segundo, sorprendida por el mínimo de tiempo que necesitaban para tener un perfecto ajuste.

Había algo diferente en _su_ Vegeta, algo fuera de lo normal. Estaba más exigente y más hospitalario.

Tenía una especie de determinación en su rostro. Como si él necesitará hacer esto bien. Hacer un buen trabajo. Como si hubiera un límite de tiempo o algo.

Giraba contra ella, arriba y abajo, adentro y hacia fuera. Ella se estremeció una y otra vez. Un grito escapó de sus labios y rebotó en las paredes. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Nunca lo dejaría ir. Sin embargo, fue insistente en algo, como si él necesitara ponerle fin a alguna meta. Él explotó, se vino con toda su fuerza y una leve expresión de triunfo pasó sobre su cara.

Ambos quedaron relajados. Bulma lo tenía sobre ella. Su espalda se sentía resbaladiza y suave. El respiraba entre sus pechos. Ella no podía ayudarlo pero creía que él estaba esperando que algo suceda. Era muy extraño.

"Estás bien?" No pudo evitar preguntar.

"Estoy bien", dijo sin más.

No le creyó. Algo lo había trastornado, y pensó en sexo arreglarlo. No quería presionarlo porque Vegeta no era un tipo sentimental. De modo que ella tendría que esperar. Pero no esperaría demasiado.

**Nota de la autora:** _"Generalmente leo antes de publicar y sigo hacia adelante o publico sin hacerlo. Si han encontrado algo realmente mal, avísenme así que puedo solucionarlo. Gracias"_

**Nota de la traductora:** No tengo excusa soy un desastre. Les pido disculpas por hacerlos esperar. Actualizaré pronto. Lo prometo. Gracias por su tiempo y paciencia.

Cariños a todos en especial a **giselamoon** , **Marilu Moreno**, **Prl16**, **naomigomiz** ,**Yari Mina** , **Guest**, **soyvegetariana** , **Vale**, **Landy Afrodita Briefs**, **Cullen-21-gladys** y a todos los que han dejado su review.

**JaspheReal**


	7. Capítulo 06

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de Toei Animation

**Nota de la autora:** "¡Gracias, Pallyndrome, me diste una idea de este capítulo!"

**Capítulo 6.**

Tres meses pasaron. Sin embargo, algo estaba pasando con Vegeta. Él quería tener relaciones sexuales cada vez más a menudo, lo que molestó como la mierda a Bulma. Ella no era una máquina sexual. A veces tenía que decirle que estaba demasiada cansada. En realidad, esto no parecía interesarle, y él le hacía preguntas locas como si tenía náuseas.

Su impaciencia e irritabilidad creció más hacia ella. Cuando por fin lo confrontó al respecto, él dijo que era su propio asunto. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que el entrenamiento no iba bien, y que se enteró de que Goku lo había superado de alguna manera. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? No es que tuviera muchas otras preocupaciones.

El 16 de junio, algo estaba realmente mal. Estaba callado. No estuvo a su alrededor ni siquiera llamó a su mujer. Incluso comía cada vez menos. Bulma estaba realmente preocupada, y por eso mantenía un ojo sobre él de manera constante, curiosa.

Lo pilló en la puerta de una de las habitaciones, sólo miraba fijamente el interior de la habitación. Extraño. No había nada en ella excepto una cama, una mesita de noche y una lámpara. Una pintura colgada en la pared de algunos gatitos amontonados, que sus padres habían seleccionado juntos. Bulma tuvo problemas imaginando a Vegeta admirando el arte cursi. Cuando volvió, ella pensó que ella vio una lágrima. ¿Vegeta estaba llorando?

"Sé que estás allí", dijo.

Bulma caminó hacia él. Recorriéndolo con sus ojos. Le pareció que estaba más informal que lo habitual y ella juraba que no se había lavado el cabello. Vegeta era normalmente muy higiénico. Algo estaba definitivamente mal hoy.

"Vegeta, tienes que decirme lo que está sucediendo", dijo.

Él se cruzó sus brazos, "Ahora no".

Ella lo dejó ir.

Ese día, ella tenía dificultad para concentrarse en el laboratorio. Su mente se mantuvo ocupada en torno a Vegeta. Lo había sospechado ya, pero en medio de su preocupación, ella tuvo la certeza de que lo amaba. No era sólo pasión, sino un amor que la llenaba de adentro hacia fuera. Por supuesto, no estaba segura de si ese amor le era devuelto, pero había sin duda un fuerte apego por su parte. El hecho de que él solía acariciarle el cabello mientras creía que ella estaba durmiendo, también era un poco atento con ella, hacia algunas tareas (mientras que se quejaba, pero todavía lo hacia) e incluso le decía unos elogios ocasionales que le hacían creer que los sentimientos eran profundos entre ellos. También, el hecho que él no se había ido al espacio en el GR.

"Es curioso", comentó su padre. Bulma miró desde su portapapeles.

"Hmm?"

Su padre miraba fijamente la pantalla del ordenador, "El historial de nuestro navegador de Internet está lleno de sitios en los que nunca he estado. Bulma, ¿estás tratando de quedar embarazada por casualidad?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!".

"Bueno, alguien está interesado en el concepto".

Bulma agarró firmemente el portapapeles. Parpadeó como su padre frente a uno de los sitios. Una página sobre cómo calcular la ovulación y la optimización de la fertilidad. Hizo girar la cabeza. Había visto a Vegeta en el laboratorio haciendo un poco de navegación por Internet. Pero, ¿por qué buscaba consejos sobre el embarazo? Entonces una idea llegó a ella y a su hundido corazón. Vegeta estaba preocupado por dejarla preñada.

Lo conocía. Él no tenía exactamente madera para ser el padre de un niño. Simplemente ella conseguiría un niño de una manera sucia. Aún así, le dolía. No era como si ella quisiera un bebé el día de mañana. Por ello, ella misma tomaba en píldoras anticonceptivas. También, porque tenía miedo de que él la abandonara si ella accidentalmente quedara embarazada. Sin embargo, sabiendo que él se tomó la molestia de buscar algo de la fertilidad no pudo evitar pensar que... Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado frotando sus ojos húmedos.

_¿Puedo renunciar a la maternidad por él?_ Ella no estaba segura. El milagro del nacimiento era algo que ella siempre había querido experimentar puesto que ella era una mujer. _Oh, Vegeta._ pensó.

_**Habitación de Vegeta**_

Había dejado temprano el entrenamiento. Pensaba que descansar le ayudaría a despejar la cabeza, pero no funcionó. La vista de lahabitación vacía Trunks, ahora era un sitio de huéspedes, lo golpeó duro. Intentó no pensar en las imágenes de montañas de robots de juguetes desordenados, videojuegos y dinosaurios de peluche sobre la alfombra. Él trató de desterrar los sonidos que hacía Trunks mientras jugaba a estrellar juguetes en batallas imaginarias, mientras que Goten se reía a su lado.

_Joder_, pensó Vegeta mientras yacía tendido en la cama hecha. Odiaba sentirse tan impotente, como si la naturaleza estuviera en contra de él. Quizá esto era una especie de castigo por no haber sido un buen padre. Se le ocurrió que volvería a ver Mirai Trunks pronto cuando llegaran los androides. Sus manos se cerraron en puños.

Su hijo iba a estar allí, pero él no sería su hijo. Mierda. Le dolería aún más.

Hubo un toque en la puerta. Vegeta, se recompuso de inmediato- "¿Qué?"

Bulma abrió la puerta y lo miró fijamente, "Necesitamos hablar".

"No estoy de ánimos. Vete, mujer."

Ella frunció el ceño y caminó hacia dentro. Cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de ella. Llevaba su traje de la Capsule Corp. pero él aún la encontró atractiva. Ella cruzó sus brazos y lo examinó.

"Vegeta, ¿usaste la computadora del laboratorio esta semana?"

Se cruzó sus brazos hacia ella. "Si, ¿Qué importancia tiene para ti? Un hombre necesita tener algún entretenimiento ahora, ¿Y?"

"¿De veras? ¿El milagro de la ovulación y de la fertilidad es muy entretenido? Estoy segura de que lo es. Me encanta leer sobre como el espermatozoide viaja a través de los folículos del ovarios al oviducto."

Vegeta palideció. "¿De qué vas? ¿De qué estas hablando?

"No llegaste a esa parte."

Se levantó y dejó sus piernas sobre un lado de la cama "¿Cómo diablos sabes lo que busqué?"

"Se llama historial de Internet...caché de Internet, tonto. Se pueden revisar los sitios que han sido vistos recientemente".

Todavía no sabía cómo funcionaban algunas cosas en la tierra. El cuerpo femenino humano era un misterio como...¿Los folículos ováricos y oviductos? La idea de que Bulma podría averiguar su obsesión sobre ella lo inquietó. Quién sabe lo que pensaba de él ahora.

"Por lo tanto, Vegeta, yo_ sé_ lo que has estado haciendo, y no me gusta", le dijo con firmeza. Sus labios temblaron un poco.

Ella no quería tener un bebé entonces. Vegeta se fue dentro de sí mismo, ocultando las emociones que burbujeaban desde su interior.

Quería que las cosas sean como antes. Todo se había jodido en algún lugar; era la única explicación.

Algo de lo que había hecho en esta línea de tiempo cambio todo. Probablemente ella no había deseado la maternidad. Ella no sabía cómo era con Trunks. En la actualidad no lo sabía. Pero lo hizo. Si pudiera olvidar eso.

"Tengo un control de la natalidad, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte", prosiguió.

Se quedó mirando fijamente. "¿Control de la natalidad?"

"Sí, la píldora. ¿No sabes sobre eso tampoco?"

Vegeta permaneció en silencio. Ella lo tomó como un no.

"Cuando una mujer no quiere quedar embarazada ella puede ingerir estas pastillas que inhiben las hormonas naturales que permiten el embarazo", continuó.

En un sentido de desesperación, Vegeta se levantó y la agarró de sus hombros. Él la miró directamente a los ojos con fuego en su mirada.

"¿Mujer, me estás diciendo que has estado tomando pastillas todo este maldito tiempo?", gruñó.

Tragó saliva, un poco desconcertada. "No al principio. Pero sobre todo, sí. ¿No estás contento?"

"Estoy encantado de la mujer. ¡Me vuelves loco! ¿Por qué recurrir a este medicamento anormal?"

Su labio inferior tembló de nuevo. "Por ti."

De repente, él la soltó, dio un paso atrás, y se pasó una mano por su despeinado pelo de llama. Trató de pensar las cosas desde su perspectiva. Por supuesto, ella pensaría que ella le estaba haciendo un favor. Un extraño, un extraterrestre...obviamente, la conclusión: él nunca querría tener una familia. Era un guerrero no una niñera.

"Cuando me enteré de lo que has estado pensando supe que tenía que tomarte en cuenta", continuó Bulma. "De hecho, durante una fracción de segundo pensé en vengarme de ti y dejar la píldora. Enseñarte una lección. Pero luego, entonces... pensé que te irías ¿Verdad? Por supuesto, me dejarías. Entonces, me pregunté si podría quedarme contigo sabiendo que yo nunca tendría un bebé. Y...bueno, supongo que puedo lidiar con eso". Ella soltó una risa que no era real. "Mi trabajo es lo primero de todos modos. Yo realmente no tengo el tiempo."

Le tomó un momento para disfrutar de lo que había dicho. Bulma tenía miedo ser abandonado si quedaba embarazada. Todo tenía sentido. Antes, la había dejado esporádicamente al saber que sería padre, y probablemente no se había preocupado lo suficiente como para tomar precauciones. O bien, estaba tan desesperada como para pensar que tener un bebé sería instarlo a quedarse junto a ella. Él la hizo permanecer ahora temerosa de que no iba a durar esto. Realmente, ella lo había imaginado. Si él no estuviera en esta línea del tiempo futuro, la dejaría si ella trajera un mocoso al mundo.

Bulma le miró expectante, esperando una respuesta.

Él suspiró. "Lo entiendes todo mal, mujer."

"¿Lo hago?" dijo ella suavemente. Se exigió mucho asimismo para reunir la fuerza necesaria y admitir la verdad en voz alta, "Sí Bulma, para ser un científica puedes ser muy distraída a veces. No estaba tratando de evitar un embarazo. Yo estaba tratando de crear uno."

Sus ojos azules se sorprendieron y abrió su boca con asombro. Ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó, probablemente porque se sentía mareada. "¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que deseas tener un bebé... conmigo? "

Vegeta sabía que tenía que protegerse a sí mismo antes de que esto llegara demasiado lejos. "Soy el príncipe Saiyajin, por supuesto que necesito un heredero", respondió.

Ella movió sus manos en gestos mientras hablaba. "Déjame entender esto, ¿estabas molesto porque no me embarazaste? ¿Estas lloriqueando es porque no estaba produciendo a un heredero Saiyanjin?

"No, mujer. Pensé que uno de nosotros era infértil", respondió.

La luz de repente creció más brillante en sus ojos. Ella se rió. "Por lo tanto, ¿deseas realmente ser padre?"

"Mujer, ya te lo dije,¿no?"

Bulma saltó y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de él. Él se incomodó con su muestra de afectó y su cara se sonrojó. Kami, ella lo ruborizó. El horror y la bondad de las mujeres. Ella fue incluso más lejos y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Vegeta, te amo" dijo.

Genial, ahora ella estaba esperando una respuesta. "Soy bastante aficionado a ti también."

Eso pareció deleitarla, "¿Estás seguro de que quieres que deje de tomar las píldoras anticonceptivas?"

"Te lo dije ya. ¿Tienes oídos, mujer? Yo estoy aquí, ¿no? No voy a hacer como ese tonto de Kakaroto. Así que ¡Saca esa idea loca de tu maldita cabeza!"

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte, asfixiándolo. En ese momento, Vegeta le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero también estaba aliviado. Ella confiaba demasiado en él. La presión de no dejarla era demasiado.

Aún así, con la esperanza de tener a su familia, todo parecía valer la pena.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no ceder? Él ya estaba perdido por ella. La abrazó torpemente.

**Nota de la traductora:** Otro capítulo para ustedes. Es muy dulce, ¿no? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cariños, Jasphe.


	8. Capítulo 07

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen**: Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Nota de la autora:** Nunca ví Dragon Ball GT por lo que algunas cosas pueden no coincidir.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

**Capítulo 7.**

Era domingo, y el Dr. Brief cerró el laboratorio, diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para descansar. Él y la señora Briefs decidieron ir al zoológico, lo cual era absolutamente absurdo teniendo en cuenta que tenían su propia colección de animales en casa. La Corporación Cápsula quedó en silencio y absolutamente tranquila. Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban descansando en la sala de estar. Ella estaba demasiado cerca, su cuerpo se acurrucaba muy cerca, un brazo de ella estaba encima de su cuerpo. Le resultaba muy incómodo. Ella le había dicho _-"Simplemente relájate"_, asegurándole que no había nadie más allí para ver esa escena, y que él no tenía por qué quedarse tieso como una tabla durante todo el día. Pero no podía evitarlo, siendo así su auténtica naturaleza, y unas palabras no lo iban a forzar a ser otro.

La película que se proyectaba en la televisión de pantalla plana representaba una película insípida con malos efectos especiales. Vegeta miró al dragón asesino en la pantalla. La falsedad de la escena le hizo temblar de rabia.

-"Está bien, ya he tenido suficiente con esto. Hay que darle una vuelta al "entretenimiento" de este planeta. Cámbialo en este instante", exigió.

Bulma levantó la cabeza con confusión.

-"Es un clásico."

-"Es basura, es eso lo que es"

-"Está bien, está bien", respondió ella y agarró el control remoto. Repasó a través de los canales. Dibujos animados, concursos, talk-shows, reality-shows... No había nada. Suspiró y apagó la pantalla.

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo. Contempló tocarla, dado que era el momento perfecto para ir a por todas partes de la casa y hacer tanto ruido como les gustaba. Aunque habían tenido sólo una sesión de sexo anoche ni siquiera él estaba saciado hasta el momento.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer?" cuestionó Bulma -"Podríamos jugar un juego de mesa"- añadió

Él levantó una ceja ante eso. "Yo no juego scrabble, mujer."

-"Oh, está bien."

Se sentaron allí de nuevo en un lapso de silencio que creció inquieto y él se movió en el sofá. Podía tomar un libro. O, podía entrenar. Nada de eso sonaba atractivo. Había perdido _algo_ en el día, tenía la sensación de haberse despertado aburrido. Tal vez era la maldita casa. No había estado fuera de ella por meses.

-"Tengo que salir de este sofocante edificio", dijo bruscamente.

Bulma asintió. "Está bien. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Espero que no me digas que al espacio exterior."

Él le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Ella nunca dejaría su miedo al abandono por parte de él. No, pero sencillamente era algo injustificado, solamente hoy no tenía ganas de hacer frente a la raza inferior de los terrícolas. En realidad, no era propio de él estar tan superado por el hastío. Por lo general, canalizaba toda su energía en un impulso por el poder o entrenando hasta cansarse. Incluso estaba cansado de saber que era mucho más avanzado (en cuanto sus poderes) que otros guerreros en este momento.

Al instante, se puso de pie y declaró: -"Me voy a la casa de Kakarotto."

-"¿Hnn?"- Dijo Bulma. -"¿Vas a ir ver a Goku? ¿Por qué? Odias Goku."

Vegeta respiró. En realidad, nunca había odiado Kakarotto. Encontró al hombre molesto, una desgracia para la raza Saiyajin, inmaduro, y raro. Y, por supuesto, estaba la envidia. Aunque, él nunca usó la palabra ante nadie, Kakarotto y él habían formado una amistad después de su fusión mientras luchan contra Buu. Era un interesante tipo de amistad, pero una amistad de todos modos. Vegeta supuso que se podría llamarse tolerancia, respeto y camaradería por su parte, mezclado con un montón de ojos en blanco y comentarios groseros en respuesta a la falta de sentido común de Kakarotto. Una vez, Bulma le comentó que los veía como niños rivalizando porque ambos no jugaban bien junto, pero aún así _jugaba_ con él.

-"Es la hora", indicó. Ella lo miró con curiosidad. "Para una sesión de sparring. Una prueba de fuerza."

Bulma sonrió. "Siempre y cuando nadie muera, creo que suena como una brillante manera de pasar nuestro domingo."

-"¿Qué quieres decir con _'nuestro'_ domingo?"

-"Bueno, voy contigo."

Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos oscuros. -"No iras. Esto es entre él y yo. Tú me distraes, mujer."

Por alguna razón, la maldita mujer encontraba todo esto divertido. Ella rió. -"¿Así que te distraigo? Bueno, ya sabes…Relájate, quieres. Iré a visitar a Chichi y me quedaré fuera de tu camino. Además, tú ni siquiera sabes el camino, ¿verdad? Será bueno ver a Goku después de que te diviertas. Nunca viene a visitarnos, y tengo que darle un regaño".

Vegeta en realidad sabía el camino al bosque virgen y a la casucha de los Son. Pero, por supuesto, se suponía que este momento y lugar no, de modo que tuvo que permitir que ella lo acompañara. La inclinación a decirle no y a ponerle fin a su tonta, frívola, irresponsable y poca fe era tentador.

A pesar de que Kakarotto lo dominó durante toda su vida original, y esto le hacía sentirse débil, Vegeta renunció a su orgullo para estar con su familia hasta el final. El hecho de que el imbécil tuvo la audacia de dejar a su esposa abandonada durante años era simplemente repugnante. Incluso los Saiyans creían en el deber de un hombre hacia su mujer.

Sabía que no podía divulgar su conocimiento sobre el futuro con ella, por lo que sus opciones de respuesta se limitaron.

-"Voy a poner en su lugar a ese zoquete" dijo simplemente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. -"Cuando termines con él, seguramente querrá revancha y vendrá a visitarnos más a menudo", dijo con optimismo.

Vegeta no contaría con ello. Kakarotto era una causa perdida.

Bulma caminó hacia el borde de la habitación, preparada para aventurarse. -"Iré a buscar a la cápsula del avión."

Se dirigió a la puerta y le habló. -"No es necesario. Ven aquí, mujer y agárrate de mí. Iremos volando."

Eso pareció sorprenderla, y también entusiasmarla. Se dirigió a él con rapidez y lo agarró del brazo, tirándolo hacia afuera. El clima estaba ventoso pero cálido, el sol brillaba y algunas nubes hinchadas llenaban el profundo cielo azul. Era un día perfecto para viajar por vía aérea. Ella se agarró de él con un estrangulamiento, y él encontró en su mirada azul pequeños rastros de vértigo._ Maldita mujer estaba demasiado feliz._ Todo lo que iban a hacer era volar hacia un mugroso bosque no era una escapada a las Bahamas.

Puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura delgada para ofrecer apoyo y concentrar su ki. Flotó sobre la tierra y alzó vuelo. Se sentía tibia contra él, lo que le daba placer, pero su agarre también le hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, tomando el vuelo como un refugio romántico. Patrañas. Mientras él pensaba que su objetivo hoy sería experimentar algo de acción con las artes marciales en una batalla de comparación de ki, y ella pensaba que era la oportunidad perfecta para unirse un poco más emocionalmente.

**Nota de la autora (NinjaWhisper):** "_Lo siento, esto es tan corto, pero era escribir un capítulo masivamente largo y esperar más días o escribir algo corto y liberar este"_

**Nota de la traductora**: _¡Buenas tardes! Les pido un millón de disculpas por el largo abandono que he realizado. Intentaré actualizar más a menudo. Besotes a todxsy gracias por la espera._

_Cariños, JaspheReal_


	9. Capítulo 08

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Nota de la autora:** Nunca ví Dragon Ball GT por lo que algunas cosas pueden no coincidir.

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

**Capítulo 8**

Durante todo el vuelvo Bulma ladró instrucciones en su oído. Hizo una mueca de sonoridad y deseó poder decirle que ya conocía el camino. Las casas, los edificios, y la civilización iban disminuyendo a medida que avanzaban. Los árboles y las montañas surgían. Los movimientos de los animales y dinosaurios se oían más claramente. Las aves y los pterodáctilos se reunían en el cielo con ellos.

Vegeta escaneó el paisaje con cuidado, tratando de no perder de vista la pequeña estructura en el medio de la nada. La vio junto a un pequeño punto en el verde prado.

Bajaron lentamente. Soltó a Bulma cuando ella recuperó el equilibrio. Una vez que pisó firme en suelo y se desacopló de él, se arregló el pelo despeinado por el viento y se alisó su falda corta.

Una cúpula pintoresca y una casa adjunta con techos triangulares se abrió frente a ellos. La cúpula tenía una chimenea, lo que hacía sentir un ambiente acogedor. Las persianas de la ventana del lado estaban abiertas, dejando entrar la brisa de verano. Vegeta encontró a este pedazo del mundo simplista y viejo.

Prefería la vida sofisticada y elaborada. Se merecía lo mejor, después de todo era un príncipe.

Bulma tuvo la audacia de tomar su mano. Él se resistió.

"Oh, vamos"- instó- "No seas tan tímido".

Él se echó hacia atrás. -"No soy un cachorro para que me arrastres así"- Se cruzó de brazos.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

El hecho de que no llamaron antes de ir les divertía. La entrada inesperada iba a ser muy entretenida. No llegaron muy lejos, la volátil esposa de Kakarotto ya había dado un paso fuera. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y llevaba un vestido azul con leggings debajo. El payaso de Kakarotto había elegido bien. Sin embargo, no tan bien como lo había hecho él. Claro, Bulma podría muy nerviosa también, pero no era una arpía. La mujer atrancó la puerta con un palo de escoba.

-"Bulma, me alegra que nos hayas venido a visitar. Siempre serás bienvenida"- Chichi señaló con el dedo a Vegeta -"Pero de ti no estoy tan segura. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? No te quiero cerca de mi familia".

Bulma sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia Vegeta -"Él es inofensivo".

-"¡No soy!".

-"Sólo quería decir"-dijo Bulma- "Que no harás nada malo".

-"Oh, dañaré a Kakarotto. Pero, podrá respirar".

Los ojos de Chi Chi se agrandaron. -"¿Kakarotto? ¿Lastimarás a mi Goku?".

Bulma tendió una mano a Chichi.

-"Cálmate. Vegeta sólo quiere entrenar con él".

Vegeta frunció el ceño. -"Yo no exijo una bienvenida. Sólo exijo saber dónde puedo encontrar a tu marido".

Chichi consideró sus palabras por un momento. Frunció el ceño profundamente. -"Está fuera con Gohan. No te quiero cerca de mi hijo. He oído hablar de ti. Eres Vegeta, la persona que quería robar las esferas de dragón para la inmortalidad".

Bulma hizo un gesto en su dirección. -"Él también fue quien puso a Goku en un tanque de curación y le dio una armadura Gohan"- señaló.

La incertidumbre atravesó a Chichi.

-"Aún no confío en él".

-"No deberías, mujer"- dijo Vegeta -"Pero, encontraré a Kakarotto aún si me dices su paradero o no".

Chichi desinfló sus mejillas.

Seguramente ella estaba familiarizada con la detección ki. Le dio a Bulma una mirada interrogante de garantía, Bulma asintió. Suspiró y dijo:- "Están pescando en el río".

Vegeta sonrió -"Has sido cooperativa. Gracias".

Chichi puso mala cara.

Vegeta giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Bulma lo llamó - "¡Buena suerte, Vegeta!".

Esta vez, él no necesitaba de la suerte. Iba a demostrarse el valor real que tenía, y hacer que ella sienta el honor de ser llamada su compañera.

_**Hogar de los Son.**_

Las mujeres se quedaron solas para hacer lo que las mujeres mejor hacen: charlar sobre sus hombres. Bulma encontró refrescante la pequeña casa al entrar. A veces, la Corporación Cápsula parecía fría, descomunal, y demasiada avanzada. No es que ella no apreciara el estilo y el dinero, porque amaba la buena vida, sin embargo, de vez en cuando que era agradable escapar de ella. Su amiga, Chichi, le indicó que tomara asiento en la mesa de cocina de madera. Chichi tomó una camisa roja y examinó el agujero en la manga de la prenda. -"Gohan no puede evitar desgarrar sus ropas. No tenemos el dinero para mantener la compra de nuevos equipos todo el tiempo. Tan sólo me gustaría conseguir que se quede en casa y que estudié más a menudo".

Bulma se rió. Últimamente, ella había estado de muy buen humor, y todo la hacía feliz. Excepto cuando se había puesto enferma hace unos días, esa era una de las cosas que quería discutir con Chichi.

-"Los niños siempre serán niños. No les gusta estar encerrados, supongo. Yo creo que por eso Vegeta decidió venir aquí. Tiene que salir un poco para gastar energía reprimida".

Chichi asintió -"Es lo mismo con Goku. No puedo conseguir que se quede junto a mí y que simplemente se relaje. Siempre está haciendo maniobras alrededor para ayudar a los huevos de los dinosaurios, a sus bebes o sabe Kami haciendo qué. A veces me gustaría tener un día de descanso con él y toda mi familia "- un brazo yacía sobre la mesa, junto a una colección de hilos de colores distintos y agujas en un alfiletero.

La conversación, comenzó a agitar su imaginación sobre lo que sería tener una familia con Vegeta. Y, posiblemente, un niño, al igual que Gohan. Sus estilos de vida eran muy diferentes, pero estaba segura de que los Saiyans daban un montón de trabajo, sin importar dónde o cómo vivan. A pesar de todas las quejas, sabía que Chichi atesoraba todo el tiempo su vida junto a Goku y Gohan, y que todo valía la pena.

"Así que"- Chichi empezó - "¿Cuál es tu relación con ese sinvergüenza?".

Bulma levantó la cabeza, respiró, y abrió los labios. ¿Habían frases para describir su relación con Vegeta? No. Era demasiado complicado.

-"Vegeta es... Vegeta. Realmente no sé cómo describirlo. Vivimos juntos, y estamos intimando. Lo que realmente significa…no lo sé".

Chichi tomó de la aguja y el hilo y comenzó con su trabajo de costura. Sacó la aguja a través del tejido, tratando de hacer desaparecer la rotura y dejar la camisa presentable, una vez más -"No veo un anillo en tu dedo, por lo que deduzco que no habrán campanas de boda en un futuro próximo".

Bulma palideció -"Vegeta no es el tipo de hombre que se casa".

Chichi negó con la cabeza. -"¿Y Goku lo es? No lo creo. Si te pones firme tal vez puedas hacer algo. Nosotras las mujeres a veces tenemos que hacernos cargo de ciertas cosas".

Bulma miró hacia abajo, incierta -"Oh, no lo sé. No soy exactamente la clase de mujer que desea casarse. Tengo mis deberes en el laboratorio y... no me importa".

-"Yo no te creo", dijo Chichi, convencida.

-"Jamás voy a empujarlo hacia algo para lo que no está listo" dijo Bulma.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Chichi examinó la costura. Las puntadas eran tan buenas como debían serlo.

-"No te entiendo en absoluto. Dime, ¿por qué estás con él? Parece tan grosero y tosco. ¿Qué pasó con dulce Yamcha?".

-"Oh, Yamcha...Hum, Yamcha era como un niño grande. Muy inmaduro y poco fiable, y no podía confiar en él. No lo sé con seguridad, pero creo que siempre tenía a alguien", dijo Bulma.

Chichi le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. Bulma no podía dejar de pensar en que la otra mujer pensaba que estaba con Vegeta sólo porque estaba disponible y llenaba una vacante dejada por Yamcha. Que mal se sentía por ella. En momentos así se cabreaba. Vegeta era _mucho mejor_ de lo que la gente pensaba, en muchos sentidos.

-"¿Vegeta realmente mejorará tu vida?".

-"Él definitivamente es lo mejor para mí", declaró Bulma.

Chichi plegó cuidadosamente la pequeña camisa y la dejó a un lado. -"Bueno, eso es algo que sabes mejor que yo. Te deseo lo mejor".

Chichi se levantó, se dirigió hacia un armario, sacó una olla grande, y la llevó al fregadero para llenarla con agua. Luego, encendió la estufa. Agarró una bolsa de patatas y sacó un cuchillo de cocina.

-"Espero que no te importe que nos quedemos a comer", dijo Bulma, girando en su asiento. Alargó la mano para ayudar a pelar papas. Chichi le entregó una tabla de cortar.

-"Hemos ido al mercado, así que tenemos un montón. Si dices que podemos confiar Vegeta, él se puede quedar también"- añadió.

La piel de la patata se acurrucó y cayó, dejándola blanco. Bulma giró el vegetal.

-"Hay algo diferente en él últimamente. Es como si hubiera decidido establecerse aquí, como si hubiese hecho la paz con él mismo. Ya no está en guerra con él, conmigo, o la Tierra. Y, es muy extraño, incluso habla de Goku sin animosidad...Desde que se despertó de la explosión durante su entrenamiento, ha sido otra persona. Como si hubiese madurado mientras estaba dormido a causa del accidente. No me quejo, obviamente, pero me parece muy curioso. Él es muy reservado y no me ha dicho exactamente qué le ha pasado"

Ambos meditaron sobre sus palabras. Chichi comenzó a pelar otra patata.

-"Tal vez él se enamoró", dijo. Bulma se alegró de haber dejado a Vegeta con Gokú y tratar de diseccionar su relación con otra persona. Nadie podía entenderlos, pero sabía que era algo entre ella y Vegeta y simplemente no habían palabras para describirlo. Había que vivirlo, respirarlo y sentirlo.

Las mejillas de Bulma se acaloraron -"El amor es un término fuerte. No lo usaría. Pero, tengo la esperanza. A veces, estoy segura de ello."

-"Tuve que estrangular a Goku para que use la palabra con A"- apuntó Chichi -"Si él podía decir que amaba los rollos de huevo y los bollos de carne, sin duda podría utilizar la palabra amor conmigo".

Debido a la naturaleza explosiva de ChiChi, Bulma rió al imaginársela estrangulando a Goku. ¡Qué divertida pareja dispareja! Y, sin embargo, ambos eran perfectos juntos.

El momento adecuado para hablar de lo que realmente quería hablar parecía que no llegaba nunca. Pensó que tenía que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Bulma terminó de excabar un ojo de su papa y la empujó junto a las otras papas limpias.

"Chichi, ¿Cómo supiste que estabas embarazada de Gohan?".

La mujer morena dejó su cuchillo y la miró fijamente. Bulma fue invadida por una repentina timidez.

-"¿No querrás decir que estás esperando un hijo de ese hombre?"

El corazón de Bulma se aceleró. -"Yo creo que sí, pero todavía tengo hacerme el test. Estoy experimentando síntomas como la sensibilidad en los senos, una micción frecuente, tengo náuseas y fatiga".

Chichi se echó hacia atrás, mirándola con atención -"Sé que estás embarazada. Nosotras, las mujeres tenemos una intuición con esas cosas. Y, tú estás prácticamente brillando".

Bulma ya no estaba sonrojada, ahora estaba roja como un tomate.

-"¿Qué pensará Vegeta al respecto?"- Chichi preguntó con cautela.

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa. -"En realidad, él está, sorprendentemente, muy abierto a la idea. Muy abierto". Con eso, Bulma comenzó su relato sobre el malentendido de unos meses atrás. Sintió que Chichi estaba quitando poco a poco su prejuicio contra Vegeta.

**Nota autora: S/N**

**Nota traductora: S/N**


	10. Capítulo 09

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Nota de la autora:** Nunca vi Dragon Ball GT por lo que algunas cosas pueden no coincidir.

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

**Capítulo 9**

Vegeta voló por el cielo, siguiendo la corriente del río hasta que vio una cascada y dos figuras de color naranja cerca de la orilla del agua. El lugar era sereno y tranquilo, estaba rodeado de unos pocos árboles y mesetas en el fondo. Flotó hacia abajo, aterrizando suavemente. Nadie lo había notado, ni siquiera Kakarotto, quien estaba demasiado distraído por el tirón de Gohan con la caña de pescar.

El chico tiró y tiró hasta que un enorme pez gris fue arrojado fuera del agua. Gohan saltó al río y luchó con el animal acuático. Desde su posición en el tronco de un árbol, Kakarotto aplaudió.

-"¡Wow, es enorme! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien, hijo! Traélo y lo llevaremos a casa para tu madre".

El muchacho levantó el pescado encima de su cabeza mientras éste seguía luchando. Gohan se dio cuenta de la presencia de Vegeta y casi deja caer su captura: - "Uh, papá, ¿estás esperando a un visitante?".

-"¿Un visitante? No".

-"Bueno, Vegeta está justo detrás de ti", dijo Gohan.

Goku se volvió hacia Vegeta, se levantó y se echó a reír en su forma habitual, con la mano detrás de la cabeza: -"Vegeta, no te había visto".

Él pensó que el hombre se había descuidado lo suficiente para no notar un acercamiento de ki. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión seria.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Los androides y Cell se están preparando para emboscar a este planeta y ustedes están aquí descansando sobre el campo. Francamente es muy negligente de tu parte Kakarotto". Él no pudo evitar lanzar un aviso en su última frase.

Los ojos de Goku se agrandaron: -"¿Quién es Cell?".

Vegeta gruñó, tenía que cambiar el tema de la conversación, no debía alterar algunos hechos del futuro. Así que decidió poner la atención de Goku en otro lugar.

-"No tiene importancia. He estado entrenando bajo una gravedad de 500G, algo mucho mejor que la gravedad cotidiana de la Tierra. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Jugando con la naturaleza?"

-"Wow, Vegeta, 500G. ¡Es increíble! Yo sólo he estado haciendo la rutina de siempre".

Vegeta imaginó su habitual entrenamiento que consistía en algunas flexiones, golpes y latigazos a las montañas. La confianza se despertó dentro de él.

Esto iba a ser muy fácil.

El muchacho, que Vegeta había etiquetado como "el hijo de Kakarotto", salió del agua y lanzó al suelo el gran pez. Tiró el anzuelo para sacarlo del fondo el agua y lo miró por encima del hombro.

-"He estado entrenando muy duro también. Papá dice que estoy cerca de convertirme en Super Saiyajin".

Goku sonrió y se acercó a acariciar el grueso pelo de su hijo: -"Podrás hacerlo Gohan. Volveremos a casa para la cena, ¿verdad, hijo? Me muero de hambre. ¿Y tú, Vegeta?".

Una mueca de desagrado se formó en los labios de Vegeta: -"No he venido para una visita social, Kakarotto. Quiero un combate. Ahora."

Goku parpadeó y luego se encogió de hombros.

-"Está bien, ¿podemos comer antes de combatir?".

-"¡No!".

-"Oh, vamos"- Goku se quejó- "Mi estómago está gruñendo. No es justo para mi luchar con el estómago vacío".

Vegeta se estremeció ante la queja de Goku: - "No regresaré con las mujeres hasta que resolvamos esto".

Goku le dio una mirada curiosa e hizo una pregunta sorprendentemente perspicaz: -"¿Acaso Bulma vino contigo?".

La pregunta puso rígido a Vegeta y lo hizo dudar._ ¿Por qué Kakarotto haría una pregunta así?_ La respuesta fue formulada en su mente de manera rápida. Kakarotto había hablado con Mirai Trunks, por lo que sabía acerca de su relación con Bulma.

-"¿Y si lo hizo? ¿Cuál es el problema?".

Alegremente, Goku sonrió. Vegeta tuvo la impresión de que si estaba cerca del insecto éste de seguro le habría dado una palmada en la espalda.

\- "Bien por ti".

-"Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Quiero entrenar ahora".

-"Pero, ya te dije que tengo hambre".

Gohan hurgó el fondo del bolsillo de su pantalón: -"Oye, papá, tengo una semilla del Ermitaño, me la dio el Señor Piccolo". El chico entregó el pequeño grano de color gris verdoso a su padre.

Goku tomó el frijol entre el pulgar y el dedo índice y lo llevó hacia sus labios.

-"Gracias, Gohan. Espera, ¿tienes otro? No sería justo que Vegeta no tenga uno".

Gohan sacudió la cabeza: - "Sólo tengo uno".

Impaciente, Vegeta lo increpó.

-"¡No necesito uno de esos malditos granos! ¡Date prisa y trágate esa estúpida semilla para que podamos empezar!"

Goku le dijo Gohan que regresara a la casa junto a Chichi. El muchacho protestó al principio, pero luego obedeció, tomando su pescado. Goku finalmente mordió el frijol Senzu y luego tragó. Los dos hombres estaban separados, uno frente al otro.

-"¿Dónde quieres hacer esto?"- demandó Vegeta.

Goku miró a su alrededor, comprobando el paisaje: - "Hay demasiados árboles por aquí. No quiero que derribar un nido".

_¡Oh, por el amor de Kami!_

-"De acuerdo, pero no elijas un lugar demasiado lejos".

Lo llevó a un desierto aislado, el área tenía una cubierta montañosa y mesetas alrededor. Vegeta aterrizó más o menos sobre la tierra seca, una sensación de aprensión se apoderó de él. La duda se despertó. Demasiadas veces había sido eclipsado por el Saiyajin de tercera clase. Él lo había superado y humillado más de una vez. ¿Y si su seguridad era falsa? ¿Qué pasaría si Kakarotto lo vencía a pesar de sus altas probabilidades de ganar?

Sus manos se apretaron en puños. _Débil_, se dijo. Esas nociones eran débiles y cobardes. No debía permitir sentirse débil. Jamás.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo por permitirse tales emociones.

Este era su momento para brillar. Era el momento de vencer y dejar al poderoso Kakarotto en el suelo. Demostrarse a sí mismo que merecía respeto, que Bulma le podía llamar compañero sin avergonzarse, y que su padre, donde sea que esté, pueda verlo con orgullo y aceptación. Le ganaría legítimamente a Kakarotto, el Saiyajin al que habían domesticado humildemente bajo el nombre de Goku, al menos una vez antes de morir.

-"No habrá vuelta atrás"- Vegeta amenazó. El otro guerrero tomó del desafío en serio.

-"Si eso es lo que quieres, Vegeta"-dijo Goku.

-"Vamos a resolver esto de una vez por todas." Se puso de pie con las piernas abiertas, apretando los dientes y los puños fuertemente. Estaba listo.

Ambos Saiyajins estaban elevando su ki y un resplandor azulado rodeó sus cuerpos. El combate se pulsaba con vitalidad y brillo.

Dos guerreros estaban a punto de embarcarse en una misión para la gloria de uno solo. Aunque Goku probablemente lo encontraba como un juego, el juego para Vegeta iba mucho más en serio. Él deseaba reparar una cicatriz que nunca había sanado desde su primer enfrentamiento, la desgracia de no ser lo suficientemente bueno, a pesar de trabajar mucho más duro que él, debía ser quitada.

Vegeta se movió primero. Se levantó del suelo, dejó escapar un grito de guerra, y avanzó hacia Goku. Al contacto varios rayos saltaron de un lugar a otro, y si un transeúnte hubiera sido testigo de la batalla no habría sido capaz de distinguir claramente a los guerreros. Los puños de Vegeta tenían una velocidad tremenda. Goku los esquivó con facilidad. Vegeta le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago, Goku se desplomó hacia adelante, y su rival aprovechó para golpearlo en la espalda. El Saiyajin de traje anaranjado cayó de bruces en el suelo. Vegeta sobrevolaba la escena desde lo alto.

-"Vamos, Kakarotto, te dije que tomaras esto en serio. ¡Conviertete en Super Saiyajin!".

Goku se levantó y tosió: -"Pero, Vegeta, que no sería justo".

Vegeta lanzó un grito de poder. El aura azul que lo rodeaba se volvió dorada, y su cabello normalmente negro cambió a rubio: -"¿Ahora es lo suficientemente justo para ti?".

-"¡Lo has hecho! ¡Lo aprendiste también! Es increíble, Vegeta, has estado trabajando duro".

-"¡Cállate!, ¿quieres? ¡Y golpéame con todas tus fuerzas ya!"

Goku se enderezó, acumuló su energía, y se iluminó en dorado también. Ambos flotaban en el aire, al mismo nivel, mirándose fijamente. Había tanta energía entre ellos que los rayos de electricidad comenzaban a ser más y más. Ambos gruñían. Vegeta se estaba cansado de esta batalla tan insípida. Todo esto era un juego de niños.

Había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo las grandes cuestiones. Vegeta preparó una sucia técnica de fuegos artificiales. Apuntó hacia afuera con su dedo medio y el índice. Una bola de energía roja explotó frente a él. _Maldita sea_, pensó, mientras vio a Goku esquivar el ataque, dejando sólo la devastación de algunas rocas.

Ambos prepararon ráfagas de ki, que se elevaron como vigas de color amarillo en el cielo. Las dos energías se encontraron. Cada hombre gimió y gruñó, en un intento de ganar la ventaja. Ahora, dos bolas enormes de energía crecían más y más, hasta convertirse en una sola pelota. Sus palmas se enterraron en la esfera de energía. Las chispas crepitaban, y la masa era agrandada a cada segundo.

-"No ganarás esta vez"- declaró Vegeta.

Ambos hombres fueron arrojados hacia atrás por la intensidad de la energía. Vegeta prácticamente hizo un salto mortal en el aire. Se estrelló contra el suelo, produciendo un pozo, y creando a la vez, un sendero por el impacto. Se recuperó más rápido que Goku y utilizó esta ventaja para generar la potencia necesaria y hacer un_ Galick-Ho_. Puso sus manos juntas, curvando los dedos, apuntado en la dirección en la que Goku había aterrizado. Reunió su ki, metió las palmas hacia fuera, y sacó una potente explosión de color púrpura.

Goku rodó, el ataque solamente logró golpearlo en un solo lado. Sin embargo, él siseó de dolor, y un agujero desgarró su ropa.

Vegeta pisoteó hacia adelante: -"¿No tienes más?"

Goku se puso de pie, sosteniendo su lado, un poco inestable.

Sí, él no sería el segundo después de Goku. Nunca más. El día a recuperar lo que era suyo había llegado.

Un instante fue todo lo que necesitó Goku para desviar la atención de Vegeta, tomó el sartén por el mango. Se teletransportó, levantó las piernas y golpeó con los dos pies el pecho de Vegeta. Vegeta se echó hacia atrás y se estrelló contra una meseta. Pedazos de roca y tierra se derrumbaron y cayeron alrededor.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!"

Vegeta gruñó. Recuperó la compostura y se precipitó de nuevo en la escena. Sin embargo, esto le había dado Goku unos segundos extra. Él juntó sus manos y puso sus muñecas juntas, centrándolas. Cuando Vegeta se acercó se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. _Mierda_, era demasiado tarde.

-"¡Kame, Kame, Kame Hame Ha!"

Lo único que salvó al príncipe fue su transformación en Super Saiyajin fase dos. Su energía rebotó rápidamente contra el Kame Hame Ha, lo que le permitió hacer un espacio para simplemente evitarlo. Quedó sin aliento, pero no había tiempo que perder.

-"¡Wow! ¡Increíble! Vegeta, ¿lograste superar el nivel de Super Saiyajin?" preguntó Goku.

No había tiempo para las palabras, Vegeta no le hizo caso y en su lugar se movió. Con una técnica llamada _Resplandor Final_, Vegeta se precipitó y añadió golpes antes de Goku comprendiera qué estaba sucediendo. Dio una patada y luego lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda. Para acabar con él, Vegeta se volteó al revés en el aire y atacó con una ola de energía brillante.

Goku fue derribado nuevamente. Vegeta estaba serio, pero entusiasta y con mucha adrenalina.

-"¿Te rindes?"

No hubo respuesta. Vegeta bajó hasta el suelo.

-"Kakarotto, ¿aún no te das por vencido?"

Aún nada. El cuerpo de Goku yacía de espaldas, con las piernas y los brazos a su lado, inmóvil.

Algo golpeó a Vegeta en el pecho. ¿Preocupación? Tal vez había utilizado demasiada fuerza. Se trataba de una línea de tiempo anterior, después de todo. Posiblemente, Goku no era físicamente capaz de manejar el ataque avanzado mezclado con la fuerza extrema.

No, pensó Vegeta. Goku era más fuerte que esto. No dejaría que algo como esto lo derrote tan fácil.

-"¡Kakarotto!"

Vegeta se acercó más.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Kakarotto, ¿te rindes?!"

Sin embargo, él no se movió. El corazón de Vegeta golpeó y gruñó con frustración. No había manera…Vegeta se detuvo cerca de Goku y lo examinó de cerca. Tenía raspaduras en el cuerpo, y estaba bastante sucio, pero no estaba tan mal como para estar muerto.

-"Kakarotto, ¿estás sordo? ¡Levántate y declara mi victoria!".

Goku tosió y sintió una gran pesadez en los pulmones. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-"Esto me dejó muy exhausto" -dijo Goku -"¿Puedes darme un momento para descansar? Diablos, eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Voy a tener que trabajar más duro para ponerme al día".

Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en los labios de Vegeta. Él se cernía sobre Goku, tanto de forma física como de cualquier otra forma posible.

-"Lo harás" dijo finalmente Vegeta.

Goku se quedó allí durante unos momentos antes de gemir e intentar levantarse. Vegeta extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Goku sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, un poco sorprendido.

Algo pasó a través de ellos en ese momento. Respeto. Honor. Amistad.

Vegeta se sentía muy bien. Mejor que nunca.

Los dos hombres volaron de regreso a la casa de los Son, la mayor parte del viaje fue en silencio. Goku era el único que hablaba, señalando paisajes triviales, guaridas y nidos de aves. Vegeta gruñía en respuesta, indiferente. Caminaron cuando estuvieron cerca del hogar de Goku. Vegeta estaba con los brazos cruzados, cualquiera que los conociera habría percibido la diferencia entre ambos.

Fueron recibidos por una ardiente Chichi.

Goku alzó la mano en señal de saludo.

-"Ya llegué, estoy en casa".

Chichi recorrió a Goku de arriba hacia abajo.

-"¡Goku, tu ropa está hecha pedazos! ¡No podré arreglar eso! Estás hecho un desastre y necesitas un baño" –miró a Vegeta- "¡Tú estás igual!"

Goku se rió, se adelantó y besó a su esposa. Esta acción calló milagrosamente a la mujer escandalosa.

Decidieron establecer la comida afuera, a modo de picnic porque Chichi estaba convencida de que estaban demasiado sucios para estar en la casa.

La cena consistió en, croquetas japonesas, hechas con polvo de curry mezclado con patatas y carne de cerdo molida. El sushi y el arroz se añadieron también.

-"¿Y bien?" Bulma inquirió. Se encontraba junto a Vegeta.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Ganaste?"

Tragó un rollito de atún.

-"Claro."

La pareja intercambió una profunda mirada. Sus ojos azules hablaban de felicidad y orgullo, y los oscuros de él incluían un mensaje de _"Soy el adecuado, elegiste lo mejor. No lo olvides_".

Vegeta se acercó y pellizcó con sus palillos el último rollo de sushi de atún picante del plato de Goku. Esta era una costumbre que había ganado con el tiempo. Era un juego de los dos: robar comida cuando el otro no estaba prestando atención. Cuando Goku volvió él gritó en protesta.

-"¡Hey, eso era mío!".

-"No veo tu nombre en él".

-"¡Estaba en mi plato! Lo estaba guardando para el final".

Como venganza, Goku se inclinó sobre la mesa, y se robó la última porción de maki-sushi del plato de Vegeta en un acto de audacia.

-"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?" Bulma cuestionó, observándolos cuidadosamente.

Goku murmuró algo no intelectual al masticar. Vegeta gruñó en su única respuesta. Los ojos de Bulma se movían con curiosidad, su cerebro estaba trabajando duro para descifrarlos.

Goku y Vegeta comieron con una ostentosa exhibición. Era como si estuvieran en un concurso. Goku ganó esta ronda, su estómago era más grande que un pozo sin fondo. A Vegeta no importaba porque él ya había ganado, donde más le importaba.

Entraron poco después de comer a la casa porque Chichi estaba preocupada debido a que Bulma apenas había tocado su comida. Gokú le preguntó a su amiga si se sentía bien y Bulma respondió que simplemente no se sentía muy bien. Chichi le hizo beber una taza de té de hierbas, trayéndolos dentro, olvidándose de la suciedad. Luego pidió a Vegeta que dejara descansar a Bulma antes de regresar.

Goku era demasiado curioso, y deseaba averiguar cuál era el asunto de Bulma. Vegeta se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina, un poco distante.

-"Ese es el mismo té que bebiste cuando estabas embarazada de Gohan" -dijo Goku, demasiado atento cuando no debería serlo.

Chichi le disparó a su marido una mirada mortal.

-"¿No crees que...? ¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial!"- dijo Goku animadamente.

Vegeta sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Goku. Él ya había conocido la verdad gracias a Mirai Trunks. Bulma comenzó girar su cabeza para ver si Vegeta había oído, pero él se metió en la habitación de al lado antes de que ella viera su mirada. Era obvio. Él no iba a enfrentar el asunto delante de los demás.

Se sentó en el sofá. Cerró sus pensamientos en la energía de Bulma. Su ki era luminoso y cálido, aunque en estos momentos tenía una frecuencia baja comparada con la habitual. Él la escudriñó, en busca de algo más, una energía más débil, pero se quedó con las manos vacías.

Tal vez no estaba embarazada, pensó. Meditó solo mientras los demás charlaban en la habitación contigua, filtrando sucesivamente con algunas risas.

Se fueron por el aire una vez más. Vaciló mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de su cintura. ¿Estaba vacía? ¿O había algo allí? Estaba demasiado inestable para comprobarlo.

Cuando estaban a mitad del camino, Bulma se retorció un poco.

-"Bájame, Vegeta".

-"Mujer, estamos a una altura de 8 kilómetros".

-"¡Suéltame ahora, o te vas a arrepentir!".

No sabía qué se había metido en la cabeza. No tenía idea. Había estado distante durante todo el vuelo, a diferencia del viaje anterior. Ella volvió la cabeza y Vegeta descendió.

-"Suavemente", le ordenó.

Intentó aterrizar tan suavemente como sea posible. Habían aterrizado en una urbanización con casas que parecían bastante idénticas. Un perro estaba encadenado cerca y ladró en voz alta a los intrusos. Vegeta quería retorcerle el cuello. Bulma se desacopló rápidamente y se precipitó hacia un arbusto cerca del buzón de alguien. La familia Tanaka.

Bulma sostuvo una mano sobre su boca hasta que llegó a un lugar donde había pequeños arbustos y vomitó.

Mierda. Se sentía miserable.

Vegeta alejó cuando vio trozos de patatas y arroz salir de la mujer. Una vez que dejó de vomitar, gimió, y luego se sentó en el bordillo de la calzada, con la cabeza entre las manos.

-"¿Estás mejor ahora, mujer?" -preguntó Vegeta, tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero probablemente fue algo infructuoso.

-"En realidad, no" -dijo con voz ronca.

Él se arriesgó y le preguntó.

-"Así que, ¿es cierto?"-

Ella levantó la cabeza, con los ojos llorosos. No era tonta y sabía lo que quería decir. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes.

-"Yo creo que…eso espero".

Él no tenía corazón para decirle que no había sentido nada cuando había buscado una energía de la vida en su cuerpo. No podía decirlo en voz alta, porque esa realidad. Simplemente no había nada.

Ella lo miró, expectante, probablemente sabía leerlo. Sus ojos llorosos intensificaron y luego miró hacia abajo, desanimada. ¿Por qué esta mujer tiene que ser tan inteligente? Tal vez, era demasiado demostrativo y ella lo leía con demasiada facilidad.

Sin embargo…_eso podría ser un ki_. Intentó concretarse en el vientre de Bulma. Si, ahora podía sentir otro ki.

Y, a continuación, llegó. Una forma diminuta de existencia se asomó en señal de protesta, como diciendo:

_-"Hey, estoy aquí. No te asustes, estaba jugando a las escondidas"._

Ahí estaba, una pequeña bola de ki que latía débilmente. Trunks. Ahora entendía por qué no lo había sentido antes. Era tan pequeña, que casi no existía. Él nunca lo habría sentido de haberse encontrado a una distancia mayor. En estos momentos, estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia. La energía le era familiar, si bien no era tan fuerte como lo recordaba, pudo sentir una propagación de alivio de pies a cabeza.

_Su hijo. Trunks._

Él hizo un ruido. Pudo haber sido un sollozo, pero no, Vegeta lo habría negado de todas maneras. El sonido fue simplemente una voz de alivio apasionada.

-"Lo siento"- susurró.

Bulma se movió. Miró hacia arriba, con los ojos todavía húmedos.

-"Él es muy pequeño y débil. Voy a tener que endurecer a ese chico" -dijo.

Bulma se rió con las lágrimas, abrazándose las rodillas. Estaba feliz, alegre, orgullosa y agradecida. El estúpido perro callejero seguía ladrando, pero el sonido se desvaneció poco a poco.

Este fue sin duda, el mejor día de toda la vida de Vegeta.

**Nota de la autora:** _¡Wow, este fue el capítulo más largo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se me ocurrió otra idea para esta historia._

_De todos modos, tengo dos ideas geniales que se añadirán en toda esta esponjosidad. Sólo tengo que llegar allí._

**Nota de la traductora:** _S/N._


	11. Capítulo 10

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

**Nota de la autora:** un capítulo muy esponjoso, más adelante pondré en acción algunas cosas.

**Capítulo 10.**

Los androides y Cell se acercaban. Vegeta era consciente de que Trunks no nacería antes de la llegada del enemigo.

Bulma le había hablado de trimestres y fechas de parto aproximadas. No estaba interesado en detalles como esos, quería acabar de una vez por todas con esto y tener al mocoso ahí, donde pudiera verlo de forma física. No es que estuviera ansioso por sentir el olor del bebé, verlo vomitar, o agitar todo a su alrededor, pero anhelaba la visión tangible de su hijo. A veces una sensación de desorientación se reunía con él en la mañana y por un instante estaba seguro de que había despertado de nuevo en el futuro, frágil, muriéndose con un enorme agujero donde su primer familia solía estar. Trunks solidificaría las cosas con su nacimiento.

Dos hembras vertiginosas analizaban un pedazo de papel. Él hizo una mueca. Estaban de pie cerca de la mesada de la cocina, Bulma se inclinaba sobre ella, mientras que su madre examinaba un trozo de papel blanco. Vegeta se preguntó cómo la señora Briefs podía leer sin abrir los ojos.

-"Estos son maravillosos. Me encanta el nombre Y-Front" -dijo La señora Briefs. Le entregó el papel a Bulma, quien miró por encima una lista de nuevo. Vegeta resopló y le arrebató el papel. Bulma lo miró y dijo: "¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta? Si querías el papel sólo me lo hubieras pedido".

De ninguna manera iba a permitir que su hijo sea nombrado así.

Echó un vistazo por la lista de nombres con disgusto y frustración.

Nombres de niños: Drawers, Bloomers, Boxers, Pants, Shorts, Underpants, Undershorts.

Nombres de niñas: Gstring, Girdle, Panties, Teddies, Thong, Brassiere.

Neutrales: YFront, Smalls.

Vegeta lo leyó horrorizado. ¡Estos nombres eran terribles! Ni Trunks ni Bra. _¡Cielos!_ _Ni siquiera sus nombres estaban en la lista_. Cogió la pluma que se hallaba en una mesa sobre la cual estaba el calendario y escribió Trunks audazmente en la parte inferior y la rodeó.

Luego, le pasó el papel a Bulma.

-"¿Trunks? Oye, no es malo. Bien pensando, Vegeta".

_Mujer ridícula_. Ya había decidió sola el nombre antes, porque él no estuvo 100% involucrado en el asunto y casi nunca se preocupó por la educación de sus hijos, ni en lo más mínimo. Si fuera por él, habría respetado la costumbre real Saiyajin: pasar el nombre Vegeta en la línea de sucesión. Dándole su reinado completo, declarando toda responsabilidad del planeta en él sucesor, pero Bulma había decidido otra cosa sin consultárselo. De ninguna manera, cambiaría el nombre de su hijo por sus caprichos, de modo que se sintió inclinado a intervenir y actuar en su deber de padre y asegurarse de que su hijo no crezca con un estúpido nombre.

Ella lo siguió, para reunirse con él cerca de la sala de estar. La miró de arriba abajo, prestando atención en su abdomen que había tomado una suave forma redondeada. Había cambiado a ropa de maternidad, y ella constantemente se quejaba de lo poco atractiva que parecía, pero él todavía la encontraba muy atractiva.

-"¿Y si es una niña?" -inquirió.

Su expresión se mantuvo firme: -"Es un niño, y lo llamaremos Trunks".

-"Pero puede ser que sea una niña, ¿estaría bien?" –parecía preocupada, preguntándose si él aceptaría de buen grado a una niña en el hogar.

Imágenes del torbellino que solía ser Bra se destellaron en su mente. La niña había dado bastante el trabajo. En primer lugar, no sabía cómo manejarla porque no podía entrenar como un niño, y eso fue una pérdida. Creció muy mimada, siempre exigiendo cosas y hablando siempre de algo. Se parecía a su madre. A medida que fue creciendo, comenzó a pedir dinero para ir de compras y salir con chicos. Lo hizo sentirse mareado más de una vez. Por otra parte, ella tenía una forma de hacer que se sienta importante y poderoso. Cuando alzaba la vista hacia él siempre había admiración. A pesar de que nunca había sido una experta en artes marciales, hubo un breve momento en que había tomado interés, y vio a su padre con temor.

-"Eres Muy fuerte, papá"- el siempre había querido hacerla sentir orgullosa.

-"Por supuesto" apuntaba él.

Bulma por su parte no estaba convencida, curiosa preguntó: -"Pero, ¿por qué siempre llamas al bebé _**él**_?"

-"Debido a que es un varón. En la familia real Saiyanjin siempre el primogénito es un macho"- agregó en la última parte no sólo como una excusa, sino que también como un hecho verídico.

Bulma asintió en aceptación. Su rostro cambió, dio un respingo, y tocó el costado de su estómago.

Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon.

-"¿Todo está bien?".

Ella asintió de nuevo.

-"Son patadas. Fuertes. Parece que mi estómago es su cámara de gravedad personal".

Ese es mi hijo, pensó Vegeta. No había duda de que era de sexo masculino.

Ella extendió su mano y le cogió la suya. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba tomarse de las manos, incluso en secreto. Ella dirigió su palma sobre el bulto de su estómago en un intento de conseguir que se sienta el movimiento del niño. Como por acto reflejó el niño se retiró. Fue como un Déjà vu. Había intentado hacer esto antes cuando estaba embarazada de Bra y había ocurrido lo mismo y ella le había dado esa mirada herida que tenía justo ahora.

-"Está bien" –susurró tocando su estómago como si lo protegiera -"Lo entiendo". Obviamente, no lo entendía porque un poco de humedad aparecía en el borde de su ojo.

Vegeta suspiró.

-"Mira, mujer...Bulma...".

-"Está bien"-dijo.

-"No estoy acostumbrado a esto" -todavía no lo estaba, ni siquiera ahora. Ser cariñoso, tocar…demostrar que le importaba.

Su forma de ser Saiyanjin mezclado con el abuso de Freezer había abierto una grieta muy profunda.

Gruñó -"Déjame intentar de nuevo".

Ella parpadeo hacia él, lentamente movió sus brazos, dejando al descubierto su vientre. Vacilante, él puso su mano derecha donde Trunks residía. No pasó nada al principio, pero Bulma la volvió a colocar. Un pie se estrelló fuerte contra su piel. Fue suficiente para hacer latir el corazón de Vegeta. Si él estaba buscando realismo, aquí estaba. Trunks definitivamente vivía allí.

* * *

Más tarde esa semana, Bulma y su madre prepararon la habitación del niño. Bajaron la pintura del gatito, eliminaron la cama matrimonial, y la reemplazaron con una cuna blanca y móviles de estrellas. Vegeta podía mirar la habitación con paz después de esto. A Bulma le llamó la atención la tranquilidad de Vegeta, al observarlo ver esos cambios y que no le gustaba (para nada) las ideas que comenzaban a girar en su cabeza.

* * *

Su esposa…No, ella no era su esposa, sin embargo, recordó no haber tomado ese lazo con ella por su propio bien. Pero Bulma era demasiado inteligente. ¿Y si de alguna manera ella descubría la verdad?

Sería demasiado humillante admitir que había venido desde el futuro para estar con su familia de nuevo. El hecho lo hizo sonar como un debilucho suspirando de amor. Su seguridad se desmoronó cuando fue consciente de que ella podría averiguar lo ocurrido.

No, él no quería que ella se enterase. Además, conocer cosas que otros desconocían lo hacía sentirse importante. Poderoso. Él tenía la sartén por el mango.

Las mujeres comenzaron a armar la habitación del bebé, trayendo a casa grandes cantidades de juguetes y ropa, y un sinfín de accesorios que Vegeta ni siquiera podía identificar. Bulma encontró una necesidad molesta de incluirlo en sus lecciones, lo cual era bastante insoportable.

En un momento levantó un gorrito de color marino con orejas puntiagudas. Ese sombrero siempre lo hacía enfermar.

-"¿No es la cosa más adorable que hayas visto?" -preguntó.

Cruzando sus brazos y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, dijo bruscamente: -"Eso se verá horrible con su cabello lavanda".

-"¿Lavanda? ¿Qué?".

En realidad, tenía que ser más cuidadoso. Todos estos deslices podrían ponerse al día con ella.

-"Nada. Olvídalo. Haz lo que quieras, no me importa" -salió de la habitación antes de que preguntará más.

El tiempo transcurría más y más. De modo que la llegada de Cell y los androides era inminente. Vegeta continuaba entrenado duro, aunque era innecesario. Llegó a superar la gravedad de 600G lo que produjo que el cerebro de la cámara actué inestable y, por supuesto, se rompiera.

Bulma estaba fuera de la CC en una conferencia con su padre, por lo que tuvo todo el día libre antes de que vuelva y arreglará el aparato. Se vio obligado a recurrir a lo que solía hacer cada terrícola perezoso en el planeta: encender la televisión. Las noticias hablaban sobre la economía y el mercado de valores. Eso no le concernía, la Cápsula Corp sostuvo su monopolio y de ninguna manera pasaría por debajo de otras corporaciones, por lo que estaba a punto de cambiar a otro canal cuando la historia cambió rápidamente a algo que se refería a él.

La televisión mostraba a Bulma saliendo de la clínica durante su última cita con el doctor. Había sido el día en el que se realizó un ultrasonido, y la prueba que confirmaba que el bebé era un niño. Se sintió eufórico cuando ella le había divulgado la información.

La imágen captó a la muy embarazada sucesora de la Cápsula Corporation y el reportero comentó sobre el misterio detrás del embarazo.

La cámara la mostraba mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento hacia su coche.

Su cabeza se erguió mientras comenzó un bombardeado de preguntas hacia ella:

_-"¿Dónde está el padre en todo esto?_

_¿Por qué no la acompaña a sus citas?_

_¿Cómo afecta esto a su trabajo?_

_¿Se tomará un año sabático?"_.

La mujer de cabello azul los ignoró y siguió a su vehículo.

Luego la noticia discutía sobre su silencio con interminables chismes hipotéticos. Incluso sabían sobre su ruptura con Yamcha y que era muy probable que la paternidad no sea él. Los reporteros, un hombre y una mujer, hablaron juntos sobre cómo Bulma nunca había sido vista en público con otro hombre desde que terminó con Yamcha. También vagó la teoría de que el padre del niño fue producto de una noche de aventura y despecho.

Vegeta apagó el televisor mientras echaba humo. Los paparazzi._ Demonios_. ¿Cómo se atrevían a deshonran a su familia así? Como si su vida fuera algún tipo de entretenimiento, y cualquiera podría asumir y opinar lo peor.

Se recostó contra los cojines del sofá, con los brazos cruzados, poniendo mala cara. Realmente no le gustaba que pusieran a Bulma en ese lugar. Su primer pensamiento fue sobrevolar la estación de TV y hacerla pedazos. No era una idea muy sensata si quería mantener buenas relaciones con su esposa. Allí estaba otra vez. _Esa etiqueta_. Simplemente no haría algo que le disgustase. Jamás.

Tal vez era hora de poner todo el asunto del matrimonio fuera del camino. No había sido demasiado doloroso la última vez; sólo fue un viaje al juzgado para firmar unos papeles. Su ceño se profundizó. Recordó cómo Bulma trató de no demostrárselo, pero había dado indicios de decepción por no tener una ceremonia formal. Cuando Bra se enamoró y luego se casó habló de ese momento como el "día más importante de la vida de una mujer".

Una parte de él consideró pasar por la tortura sólo para evitar remordimientos. Se estremeció ante la idea de llevar un esmoquin y tener que estar delante de una multitud enorme de personas, lo más probable era que se incluyeran parientes lejanos y compañeros de trabajo. Personas que le importaban un bledo. Tener que repetir tonterías sin sentido sobre el amor, la enfermedad y la salud...No es que no significara algo entre ellos, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlos en voz alta frente a extraños.

No, de ninguna manera iba a comprometerse con tal agonía. El registro civil sería suficiente.

Aún así, no pudo borrar la imagen que frecuentaba los ojos de Bulma cuando hablaba con hija acerca del matrimonio y la boda en la vida de una mujer. Grrr…tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para demostrarle Bulma lo especial que era su vínculo sin la necesidad de experimentar una humillación de una exhibición pública.

Vegeta se levantó y se fue en busca de la señora Briefs. La encontró en el jardín con una regadera, tarareaba mientras alimenta a sus plantas y flores.

-"Necesito dinero", declaró Vegeta.

La señora Briefs bajó la regadera y sonrió: -"Oh, Vegeta, ¿cuánto estabas necesitando?".

-"Yo... Eh..." -No tenía idea del costo de un anillo de compromiso. Todo lo que sabía era que eran caros.

-"Posiblemente esté en el rango de los 100.000 Zenī".

-"¿Tanto?, Vegeta es una gran suma de dinero. ¿Para qué es?".

Él se quejó en voz baja.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" -preguntó la señora Briefs.

-"Es para Bulma".

Una sonrisa brillante se formó en el rostro de la señora Briefs.

-"Si es para mi hijita ninguna cantidad de dinero es demasiado alta. No estarás pensando en pedirle a mi hija matrimonio, ¿verdad?".

Maldita sea, él esperaba no sonrojarse. Incluso la madre de Bulma podía resolver las cosas a veces.

-"¿Es realmente cierto?" -presionó- "¡Bulma será tan feliz!"

Permitió que su futura suegra que lo acompañase a la tienda de joyas sólo porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. El empleado de la tienda se ubicó detrás de un cristal, hablando de docenas de opciones. A Vegeta no le importaba. Cualquiera de ellos lo haría bien. Pero, él quería uno que satisfaga a su pareja, por lo que recurrió a la señora Briefs.

Acabaron escogiendo uno de los anillos más caros y elegantes. Tenía una banda de plata, corte princesa grande. Era un diamante, con piedras laterales acompañados.

Después de todo Vegeta estaba agradecido de Sra. Briefs porque la conocía el tamaño de los dedos de su hija. Con todos esos anillos que Bulma compró lo largo de los años, nunca había mirado uno, ni prestado atención a su tamaño.

El empleado manejó el anillo con esmero, y parloteaba sobre posibles extras como el cambiando el color de una piedra, la selección de un marco diferente, o grabar un mensaje en la banda.

Al principio, Vegeta puso todas estas opciones a un lado considerándolas innecesarias, pero luego llegó a una decisión.

-"Un grabado" –dijo escuetamente.

-"¡Ah, Señor, una buena elección! Estará hecho en una hora". El hombre sacó un formulario: "¿Qué le gustaría que dijera?".

-"Mujer".

El hombre garabateó la palabra: "¿Eso es todo?".

Vegeta sonrió: "Sí".

* * *

**_Esa noche más tarde._**

Bulma estaba agotada cuando llegó a casa. La convención la había agotado más de la cuenta, por no hablar de toda la gimnasia que el pequeño Trunks hizo durante las presentaciones. Pasó al cuarto de baño de la planta baja, descartando la idea de un baño de espumas esa noche. Se dirigió a su dormitorio, que solía ser suyo. Cambiaron su habitación cuando ella lo convenció de que esta habitación era más grande y estaba más cerca de la nueva guardería.

Entró y comenzó a quitarse los calcetines. Se preparó para deslizarse por sus pantalones bajo sus pies cuando sintió la brisa de la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al balcón. Su atención se movió y pudo distinguir una sombra inconfundible: la de Vegeta a través de las cortinas. Sus labios se levantaron. Él la había estado esperando.

El cielo nocturno estaba lleno de estrellas. Mientras se le acercaba brillaban con brillantez a pesar de la electricidad de la ciudad.

Vegeta estaba sentado en una tumbona, cerca de una mesa redonda, descansaba la espalda presionándola contra una pared de la casa, con los brazos cruzados en su forma habitual. Se había quedado dormido, pero la llegada de ella lo agitó.

-"¿Podemos ir a la cama?"- dijo.

Vegeta se despertó de golpe.

-"Todavía no. Siéntate".

Ella se acercó, Vegeta le produjo una especie de diversión y la ternura. Llevaba la camisa muscular negra (su favorita), que muestraba sus brazos mejor. Tal vez ella no estaba tan cansada después de todo.

Bulma se sentó en la otra silla y sonrió: "¿Qué ocurre?".

La luz procedente de la lámpara del dormitorio, era tenue pero ella captó el nerviosismo en sus ojos oscuros. Sus manos se movían a tientas con algo que no podía ver por debajo de la mesa.

-"No sé cómo se hace".

Empezó a levantarse, para ir a su lado, y ver si podía ayudarlo.

-"¡Siéntate, mujer!".

Ella lo hizo. Caray, no tenía por qué gritar. El agotamiento regresó de golpe.

-"Mira, Vegeta, estoy cansada, así que si te no te importa apresúrate con esto".

Sus ojos se ensancharon: "Estoy haciendo esto para ti por lo que te exijo que te comportes de la mejor manera".

Confundida, esperó en silencio.

Tendió un anillo de diamantes que brillaba en la oscuridad.

-"Mujer, cásate conmigo"- no era una petición. Era una demanda.

No fue propuesta soñada de Bulma, pero, Vegeta no era un príncipe soñado tampoco. No se había puesto de rodillas, ni declarado su amor eterno. Pero, él era un príncipe, su príncipe. Su Vegeta.

-"Sí, me casaré contigo" -respondió.

Satisfecho, se dio por terminado. No conocía la costumbre de la Tierra en la que el hombre tenía que deslizar el anillo en el dedo izquierdo de la mujer. Eso no iba a molestarla. De cualquier manera, Vegeta era Vegeta, y Bulma sabía lo que el significaba para ella.

-"¿Puedo mirarlo a la luz?" -preguntó.

Él gruñó. Se puso de pie y se acercó para sacar el anillo y sostenerlo. Era hermoso. Elegante, femenino, y brillante. Estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando notó la inscripción dentro de la banda. Mujer.

Sintió venir a Vegeta detrás de ella. La fuerte aura que salió de él pasó por encima de ella, haciéndola temblar.

Nunca antes sintió la intensidad de su etiqueta "mujer". Al principio pensó que era por degradación, poniéndola en un lugar muy simple. Luego, ella supo que Vegeta era Vegeta.

Y luego se convirtió en un reclamo. Mi mujer. Pero ahora, mientras tomaba las palabras de la declaración, escondida debajo de la banda para su custodia y secreto, ella entiendió la profundidad de la misma.

Cada vez que le dijo mujer, había algo escondido debajo de la superficie. Una promesa. Una confesión. Amor.

Él nunca le había dicho que la amaba, pero siempre había estado allí. Él hablaba de otra manera.

Bulma puso el anillo en el dedo, todavía lo sentía detrás de ella, pero no podía darse la vuelta. No quería que él viera sus lágrimas.

Unas manos fuertes le dieron la vuelta. No hizo comentarios sobre las lágrimas, en su lugar tomó su mano y la examinó.

-"Se ve bien" - susurró.

Esto la hizo llorar aún más. Él me ama, pensó. Podía sentirlo, respirarlo y saborearlo. Ella había dudado de él. Niña tonta.

-"Gracias" -dijo.

-"No esperes una ceremonia humana, ¿entendido?".

Ella rió: "Ya me lo esperaba".

Lo había hecho, le compró un anillo. Lo imaginó yendo a la tienda a recogerlo e incluso surgió más gratitud en su corazón. ¿Había algo que podía hacer a cambio?

-"¿Qué pasa con la ceremonia Saiyanjin?" - preguntó, con curiosidad.

Sorprendido, se detuvo, considerándolo.

-"Imposible".

-"¿Por qué?".

-"Ninguno de nosotros tiene una cola. La ceremonia de unión implica, involucrarnos…colas de unión, un juramento".

-"Oh" -se mordió el labio, nunca había considerado lo que había perdido cuando su cola había sido cortada. Las colas Saiyanjin eran parte de su identidad.

-"Supongo que podríamos hacer el juramento" –dijo Bulma mientras él llevaba de nuevo bajo las estrellas.

-"Normalmente, se hace mientras se mira la luna".

Vegeta envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella. Fue un poco incómodo con el vientre agrandado.

-"Posiciono mi cola a su alrededor tuyo mientras hablo, como una señal de que eres mía".

Ella se tragó una réplica de ser propiedad de nadie. Pero esto era otro planeta, un rito extraño. Había mostrar respeto.

-"Eres mi compañera, Bulma Briefs" –dijo- "Te he considerado digna de permanecer a mi lado durante todo esta vida. Eres fuerte y digna de alabanza, y por lo tanto, nadie más podrá reclamarte. Debemos tener niños y continuar con el linaje Saiyanjin. Estamos orgullosos de nuestra esclavitud y no nos avergonzamos. Cualquier persona que esté contra nosotros será víctima de nuestra ira".

Bulma no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-"¿Es asi?".

-"El macho dice el voto, y la mujer está de acuerdo con ello. No voy a hacer contigo".

Ella encontró su voz: -"No, estoy de acuerdo. Cualquier persona que esté contra de nosotros puede conocer mi ira"-bromeó.

Él era tan serio como siempre.

-"Los Saiyanjins tienden ir al punto. No somos sentimentales como en este planeta".

-"Las palabras no lo son todo" -dijo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se acercó a su oído- "Ahora, quieres hacer alguna cosa terrícola?".

Bulma guardó silencio y le dio una mirada pícara.

-"¿Qué es eso, mujer?"

-"Cuando un hombre y una mujer se declaran casados se besan."

Vegeta le permitió envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se inclinó. Ella cerró los ojos y tocó sus labios.

Chispas despertaron en sus cuerpos mientras su lengua se deslizó para bailar con la de ella, quien gimió y se frotó contra él. Se tambalearon hacia atrás en el dormitorio.

"Estoy muy despierta, esposo mío"-dijo Bulma.

**Nota de la autora**: Hubiese descrito lo que pasaba en el dormitorio, pero mi mano me duele y esto ya se trata de un largo capítulo, asi que…

**Nota de la traductora: S/N.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

**Capítulo 11.**

El acantilado que daba a la ciudad cerca de la Isla Sasebo fue el punto de encuentro perfecto para los Guerreros Z. Bulma y Vegeta llegaron primero que los demás, deslizándose suavemente sobre la tierra. Bulma peinó su cabello despeinado por el viento hasta los hombros y sonrió a su marido. El anillo que tenía en uno de sus dedos parecía nuevo, su piel todavía no se marcaba por el uso de la sortija. Frotó el diamante entre su índice y el pulgar, excitada y alegre. No podía esperar para mostrar el anillo y su enorme vientre. No es que se entusiasmará con la gordura, sino con el simple hecho de tener un hijo con Vegeta. _Cielos_, todo el mundo se sorprendería.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, no estaba contento con su insistencia en venir aquí. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Sus ojos vagaron alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estaba a la vista, no quería pasar vergüenza. Se pasó la mano derecha por el pelo hacia arriba.

-"Deja de fruncir el ceño, tu cara podría paralizar a cualquiera de esa manera".

Él resopló.

-"Vamos, sólo haré guardia desde aquí. Me iré en cuanto vea a los androides"- afirmó ella.

-"Bulma, eres demasiado terca para mi gusto"- manifestó Vegeta. La tomó del brazo, la arrastró hacia una roca plana y la miro fijamente: -"Siéntate, mujer, estás demasiado embarazada para estar de pie".

Era un rasgo exclusivo del hogar de los Briefs: ser demasiado curioso y no pensar en el propio bien. Bulma no podía quedarse en casa mientras su marido y sus amigos se enfrentaban en una guerra a muerte contra los androides. A pesar de que Vegeta le aseguró que no sería un problema para él, ella sentía que debía estar allí y saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Vegeta se apoyó contra la pared de la colina. Se cruzó de brazos en espera, mirando todo muy impaciente. Todavía le asombraba lo atento que podía ser, como el hecho de encontrar una roca para que se sentara. Lo admiraba, tenía un aspecto muy sexy con su armadura y el uniforme. El traje se ajustaba bien con su piel y sus músculos. Su mente jugaba con fantasías de lo que podrían hacer en el acantilado si realmente estuvieran solos y los androides no fuesen a atacarlos. El bebé Trunks tomó ese instante para llamarle la atención, dándole una patada, como diciéndole: _"¡Mantén tus pensamientos inapropiados en PG*, mamá!"_.

Vegeta frunció el ceño profundamente. Trunks se estaba haciendo muy fuerte en poco tiempo.

Sonriendo, ella dijo: -"Es simplemente más fuerte. Nuestro pequeño guerrero Saiyajin".

Vegeta asintió. Fue invadido por complejas emociones de orgullo por la energía de su hijo, sin embargo, la preocupación por su bienestar no desapareció. Ella podía soportarlo. Podría no ser una saiyajin pero podía soportar el dolor. Las patadas del bebé no eran nada en comparación con lo que tendría que pasar dentro de poco durante el parto.

Luego, Vegeta se animó y se enderezó. Una imagen borrosa de color naranja apareció en el cielo. Bulma se protegió los ojos con la mano ahuecada y trató de distinguir quién era. Esperaba que fuese Goku pero en lugar descubrió que era Yamcha. Un nudo se formó en la garganta. ¿Estaba lista para esto? Mientras su ex se acercaba a tierra firme, su corazón palpitaba más de lo habitual. Vegeta se movió un pelín más cerca, como si estuviera marcando su territorio.

Los ojos del hombre entraron en contacto con los de Vegeta primero y tuvieron un breve enfrentamiento.

Lentamente Yamcha la miró y llevó su mirada a su abultado vientre.

Ella sostuvo su estómago posesivamente. Tantas cosas pasaron en aquel momento de silencio. Muchas comprensiones vinieron sobre Yamcha y ella supo que finalmente él se dio cuenta de que habían terminado para siempre. A su lado, sintió la mano de Vegeta. No iba a participar activamente de la unión de sus manos, pero estaba satisfecho por su impulso. Yamcha se concentró en el anillo de bodas y apretó la mandíbula.

-"Luces muy bien Bulma. Veo muchas cosas han sucedido en mi ausencia"- expuso.

Bulma asintió, un poco triste; aunque las cosas resultaron de esta manera, jamás se vio a si misma estando siempre al lado de Yamcha en el primer lugar. Nunca estuvieron del todo bien. Había sido una chica inmadura con la necesidad de tener un novio. Cualquiera pudo haber sido ese novio.

Sus dedos acariciaron su abdomen, tratando de calmar al activo bebé. Yamcha consideró esto repugnante, sobre todo cuando ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Le parecía terrible que ella esté siendo atacada por un bebé extraterrestre desde el interior. Sin embargo, ella continuó tocando su estómago con amor y no avergonzada por la situación.

La incomodidad cayó sobre la tríada. Por suerte Ten Shin Han aterrizó. Yamcha volvió su atención hacia el otro hombre, desgarrándose a sí mismo, por una herida abierta creada por Bulma, por su recién descubierto marido extraterrestre, y por el anormal embarazo.

-"Volveré" -declaró Vegeta.

Bulma y él compartieron un intercambio. Tal vez necesitaba espacio con Yamcha, o sencillamente estaba aburrido. Estaría de vuelta para la pelea. Lo dejó ir. Yamcha relajó sus hombros.

-"¡Es Goku!" -dijo Yamcha, abruptamente.

Tien escaneó el aire: -"¿Donde?".

-"¡Allí! –respondió Yamcha, señalando.

Pasaron unos segundos.

-"Te lo dije, Tien, es él. ¡Hey, Goku, aquí abajo!" Yamcha levantó sus brazos saludando a los recién llegados: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo y Krilin.

-"Llegan tarde" -Yamcha afirmó- "¿Qué les llevó tanto tiempo?".

-"Sí" -apuntó Bulma-"Vegeta se aburrió y se alejó".

Goku, el más alto, miró más allá de su dirección. Sus ojos se convirtieron en amplios círculos cuando ella dio un paso adelante: -"Bulma".

-"¿Eres Bulma?" -interrogó Gohan- "Estás enorme".

-"Vaya, gracias" –enunció a cambio, sarcástica.

Gohan se rió.

-"Lo siento, Bulma, mamá dijo que estabas esperando un bebé, pero no sabía que te veías tan redonda".

-"¡Hey! Nadie me dijo Bulma estaba embarazada" -Krillin señaló.

-"Oh, mi mente divagó mucho con los androides" –respondió Gohan.

-"La mía también" -dijo Goku.

Bulma miró a sus amigos, estaba contenta de ver a todos juntos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

-"Hey, chicos. Wow, han estado entrenado mucho, ¿no es así?".

Un sonido de asombro vino de Krilin. No podía apartar la mirada de su figura embarazada.

Goku se adelantó:

-"Bulma, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?".

-"He venido para observar el combate, tonto" -respondió ella._ Caray_, él era tan malo como Vegeta -"No te preocupes, me quedaré un rato y luego me iré a casa".

Krilin agachó la cabeza calva, muy confundido:

-"Espero que no pienses que estoy loco por preguntar pero ¿Cómo es que estás embarazada, Bulma?".

Bulma palmeó su estómago: -"Oh, ¿esto? Es sólo algo que ocurrió durante estos últimos tres años".

-"¿Es realmente cierto que Vegeta es el padre?" -preguntó Gohan -"Apuesto a que sí".

-"Es cierto" -Yamcha respondió por ella, tristemente. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó: -"No es mi hijo".

La cabeza brillante de Krilin se inclinó hacia un lado. Su boca se abrió.

-"¿Eh?- pobre Krilin estaba completamente confundido.

-"Es una verdadera sorpresa, ¿eh?" –Yamcha puso las manos en las caderas y se alejó, hacia la pared del acantilado. No podía enfrentar más de esta conversación.

Goku se rió entre dientes. Se acercó a ella y casualmente tocó su vientre: -"En realidad no, ¿verdad Trunks?".

Gohan y Krilin se volvieron hacia ambos. Los ojos de Krillin pedían a Gohan que explicara todo esto. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-"Escúchame, ¿quién te dijo eso, Goku? El nombre era un secreto, se supone que iba a sorprenderlos" -exigió Bulma.

Dicho esto, Goku retrocedió y se echó a reír histéricamente. Entró en pánico.

-"Bueno, en realidad, adiviné. Su ki se siente un poco como Trunks" -continuó riendo mientras hablaba.

-"Has adivinado su nombre al primer intento".

-"Bueno, sí, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que eso?, ¿eh? Tal vez soy psíquico" -Goku continuó riendo nerviosamente.

Yamcha se sentó y puso su cabeza entre las manos. Krilin apretó sus manos en puños y murmuró:

-"Qué barbaridad, Vegeta ya es padre".

Gohan miró, sorprendido, posiblemente teniendo en cuenta que su padre tenía una nuevo superpoder.

Bulma no estaba convencida con las declaraciones de Goku y supo que algo estaba pasando, a pesar de sus payasadas.

-"Has estado hablando con Vegeta, ¿no? Él te dijo sobre el nombre de Trunks antes de que me lo dijera a mí. ¡Eso es tan grosero! Se supone que los padres deben mantenerlo en secreto y luego decírselo a la gente".

-"Hum, sí. ¡Eso es todo!" -dijo Goku mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

Gohan señaló a la mano izquierda de Bulma:

-"Eso es un anillo. Whoa, ¿es un anillo de compromiso?" -preguntó Goku.

Ella levantó la mano para mostrar su anillo: - "No, es un anillo de bodas".

Yamcha gimió desde el lado. Krilin murmuró tristemente algo acerca de ser uno de los últimos en casarse. Gohan sintió curiosidad sobre el anillo, y levantándose se acercó para examinarlo de puntillas.

-"¡Vegeta y tú están casados!" –gritó Goku.

-"Sí" -su sonrisa era grande.

Piccolo, el tipo silencioso, finalmente entró en el grupo. Sus brazos verdes y rosados estaban doblados y entrecerró los ojos.

Con su clásica seriedad dijo: -"Bueno, ya que estamos en el tema, ¿dónde está Vegeta?".

Toda la atención se cayó en Bulma, expectante. Miró hacia arriba: -"No tengo ni idea. Se fue y dijo algo acerca de estar de vuelta pronto. Debe haber necesitado más tiempo para entrenar".

En ese mismo momento, haciendo una gran entrada, Vegeta se abalanzó para unirse a ellos. Se detuvo detrás de Bulma y fulminó con la mirada al grupo: "No necesito entrenar más, tuve que ir a mear".

Los labios de Bulma se torcieron. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaba ir sencillamente al baño?

-"Hey, Vegeta" -Goku saludó- "¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Podrías haber utilizado esa colina" -Goku hizo un gesto hacia la izquierda donde se hallaba el desierto.

Vegeta se encogió: -"A diferencia de ti tercera clase y de los salvajes como tú, la nobleza no tiene actos tan incivilizados ¿Lo entiendes, Kakaroto?".

Bulma no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a reír ante la idea de imaginar a Vegeta viajando por la ciudad para encontrar un baño decente. Goku y Gohan se unieron, y pronto Krilin también. Un tinte rosado se formó en la cara de Vegeta._ Tan lindo_, pensó.

Tien explicó a Goku que dejó Chaoz con el Maestro Roshi. Temía el pequeño chico no soportará una batalla tan terrible. Goku asintió con aceptación y comprensión.

Por su parte, el estado de ánimo de Vegeta se tornó oscuro y sombrío. Sabía que estaba empezando a arrepentirse haber permitido a Bulma salir de la CC.

Gohan miró hacia el reloj de pulsera blanco y verde de Bulma: -"¿Qué hora es?".

"Bien…" -ella miró hacia abajo- "Según mi reloj, son casi las 09:30am".

Serio Goku dijo a Bulma: -"Bulma, es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Los androides van a estar aquí en media hora".

Bulma terca como de costumbre respondió: -"No te preocupes, yo sólo quiero ver cómo son y luego me iré".

Vegeta gruñó: -"No malgastes tu aliento, Kakarotto" –aconsejó- "Se niega a escuchar a la razón".

Bulma señaló con el pulgar detrás de ella hacia él: -"El Sr. gruñón piensa que me voy a desmayar o algo así".

-"¿No te dije que te sentarás? ¡No te di permiso para que te levantes, mujer!".

-"Tiene razón, Bulma, realmente deberías hacer caso. Vete a casa, a un lugar seguro" -coincidió Goku.

-"Ustedes están demasiado paranoicos. Estoy bien. Pero, si insistes, me sentaré" -se acercó a la roca y se sentó.

-"¿Mejor?".

El acto pacificó ligeramente a Vegeta, pero aún estaba muy disgustado. _Caray,_ no era como si los androides iban a dirigirse a una solitaria mujer en un acantilado. Seguramente estaban en la metrópolis, la cual estaba atestada de gente, plagada de personas listas para ser atacadas. No estaba exponiendo a su hijo ni a ella misma a una situación peligrosa. Los hombres eran demasiado cautelosos.

Se turnaban para realizar una exploración del área pero nadie podía sentir una presencia. Gohan declaró que los androides probablemente no tenían ki. Yajirobe apareció en un coche y entregó una bolsa marrón de los granos de ermitaño al grupo. Rápidamente se retiró en su vehículo nuevo. No quiso pelear.

Sin embargo, su coche azul explotó en el aire en una gran nube marrón. Todo el mundo saltó en estado de shock.

-"Whoa, ¿qué fue eso?" -Goku exclamó.

-"¡Es Yajirobe!" Dijo Krilin.

Bulma se puso de pie, pero a Vegeta la empujó hacia abajo: "¡Quédate quieta, mujer".

-"Pero…"- comenzó.

Piccolo gruñó. Se puso de pie, su manto blanco se ondeaba detrás de él:

-"¡Todos, presten atención! Allí arriba. ¡Son los androides! Puedo verlos".

Dos puntos débiles en el cielo pasaron zumbando hacia la ciudad. Los combatientes entraron en acción, listos para pelear. Bulma se puso de pie de nuevo, dirigiéndose hasta el borde del acantilado:

-"¡Oigan, no he tenido un buen vistazo!".

-"¡Y no lo tendrás!" -Vegeta la tomó de la mano, frustrado y la empujó firmemente hacia abajo con las dos manos: "¡Obedéceme! ¡Dame ese teléfono celular y tomaré una maldita fotografía para ti!".

-"Hey, ¿verdad?".

Vegeta gruñó: "¡Me estás enfureciendo a muerte, Bulma!".

-"Tú también"- respondió altanera.

-"Me voy" -dio la vuelta.

-"¿No tendré un beso de despedida?".

-"No".

-"Buena suerte" –gritó animadamente.

Los Guerreros Z se fueron, dejándola allí, sola. Suspiró y se apoyó en la roca. Se echó hacia atrás y jugó con sus dedos sobre su prolongado estómago. Al menos tenía a Trunks como compañía. Odiaba tener que quedarse atrás. Sobre todo ahora que Vegeta era su marido ¡Oh, la vida humana era simplemente patética! Era una humana embarazada y frágil.

* * *

*Parental Guidance

**_Nota de la autora:_** No sabía cómo terminar el capítulo.

**_Nota de la traductora: S/N._**

**_22-01-15._**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation.

**Nota de la autora:** _Los capítulos no están llegando tan rápido debido a dos cosas. En primer lugar, se están acercando los finales de la universidad y tengo varios proyectos. En segundo lugar, he tenido que volver a ver algunas partes de DBZ, así como también resúmenes de distintos episodios. Este arco no es sólo de mi imaginación, y es más difícil de escribir. Una vez que consiga recordar algunas particularidades de los androides y de Cell, volveré a mi creación de nuevo, por lo que las actualizaciones probablemente se acelerarán._

_Por cierto, tengo entendido que Vegeta hace el disco destructor (ataque de Krilin). No me acuerdo dónde, ni en qué episodio, pero en DBZ-Wiki dice que él hace esto en algún momento, así que lo tomé en cuenta para este capítulo._

_._

**Capítulo 12.**

Sasebo, la única ciudad de la Isla Amenbo, bullía con normalidad. Coches de diferentes colores y tamaños paseaban por las calles. La gente, jóvenes y viejos, hombres y mujeres, caminaban alrededor, conversando. No había señales de una escaramuza. Los combatientes distribuidos y separados, trataban de localizar la ubicación de los androides. Vegeta frustrado se cernía sobre los peatones ocupados, que no tenían conocimiento de este evento. La última vez, él había sido un poco descuidado al presentarse más tarde que los demás intentando utilizar hasta el último momento para mostrarse ante Goku con superioridad. Algo que a fin de cuentas fue en vano. Sin embargo, ahora tenía la ventaja de saber qué buscar.

Exploró una zona del cielo, vigilando, tratando de identificar a los androides antes que nadie. Cuando un niño con un globo azul levantó la cabeza y lo señaló en el cielo, Vegeta pensó que debía aterrizar.

Discretamente fue detrás de un edificio alto y bajó. Un hombre tocó la bocina y alguien gritó: "¡Muévete, amigo!".

Vegeta no estaba acostumbrado a tener alrededor a tantos seres humanos al mismo tiempo. Podía sufrir y soportar a pocos a la vez, pero las grandes multitudes no. Mujeres emocionales, comentarios groseros, miradas, bebés llorando, ancianos lentos, y figuras de autoridad. Todos al unísono. Un adolescente en voz alta y con ropa inadecuada, hablaba por su teléfono celular. Él hizo una mueca.

Una voz familiar gritó a lo lejos: -"¡Los he encontrado!".

_Genial_, era el débil de Yamcha. Vegeta entró en acción y viajó hacia la dirección del grito. Llegó a la escena cerca de una estación de servicio, en la que dos hombres yacían inconscientes en el suelo y un coche blanco devastado estaba estacionado a un lado. El Androide N°20, de pelo blanco y bigote, con un sombrero negro alto, tenía la mano sobre la boca de Yamcha y lo jaló hacia arriba. Gemidos de dolor salieron de Yamcha, y sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco. Vegeta apenas le prestaba atención, el pobre siempre fue tan insignificante, y se centró solo en el androide.

La cara de niño del otro androide pálido con aretes y un sombrero puntiagudo extraño se volvió hacia él. Parecía interesado:

-"Él no es el que queremos tampoco, pero es fuerte".

-"Mantenlo ocupado mientras me ocupo de éste, N°19" -dijo el Androide N° 20.

Vegeta rió con diversión. Encendió su ki y realizó un disco destructor al Androide N°19 antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El fuerte disco de energía tipo navaja golpeó el cuello del androide, cortando la cabeza al instante. La cabeza rodó, algunas chispas procedentes de los cables y demás artefactos quedaron expuestos.

-"Qué patético"- Vegeta proclamó.

Justo en ese momento, un semirremolque aceleró su camino. Anticipándose a la colisión, Vegeta se puso de pie con la mano extendida y el vehículo se estrelló contra él. El vehículo se detuvo con fuerza. La parte delantera quedó totalmente arrugada, el conductor estaba aterrorizado. El airbag hinchó después ocultándolo de los androides.

Cuando Vegeta giró su cabeza descubrió que el Androide N°20 tenía su brazo atravesado en el pecho de Yamcha. Abruptamente, el androide liberó al hombre, quien aterrizó con un golpe seco en el suelo. Vegeta se quedó mirando el sangrado que drenaba del hombre que solía ser el novio de su esposa. No había emoción. No había apego. Había estado tan preocupado por atacar que no había prestado atención a la angustia de otros combatientes. Demostró, una vez más, cuán irrelevante era Yamcha para él. No se sentía culpable. La probabilidad de sobrevivir de hombre era grande, después de todo lo había hecho antes.

El Androide N°20 se quedó mirándolo. Vegeta decidió divertirse un poco más con él y comenzó a reprenderlo con golpes. El androide, evitaba la mayoría de los golpes. Vegeta recordó su habilidad de drenaje de energía, el cual se encontraba en sus manos. Tenía que deshacerse de la máquina. Antes de eso, no sería prudente para disparar cualquier explosión. Pero, podría hacer del androide un rival más fuerte para tener un desafío mayor. Contemplando esto, Vegeta se convirtió en Super Saiyanjin. Acumuló energía y realizó una explosión contra el androide.

N°20 levantó las manos y absorbió el masivo golpe. Riendo con malicia dijo:

-"Gracias por el impulso, tonto".

-"No, tú eres el tonto. Lo hice a propósito para que hubiera más competencia" -respondió Vegeta.

-"Entonces eres más idiota de lo que pensaba" – mencionó el Androide 20.

La lucha estaba a punto de continuar, cuando Goku y compañía llegaron. El shock se expresó en el rostro de Krilin, su vista quedó fija en el inerte cuerpo de Yamcha.

-"Krilin, sácalo de aquí. Es posible que haya tiempo todavía. Llévalo a dónde está Bulma para que coma una Semilla del Ermitaño" –exigió Goku.

Goku escaneó el escenario y gritó:

-"¡Vegeta, para ya! ¡Tenemos que salir de la ciudad! ¡Hay demasiadas personas inocentes aquí!".

Vegeta expresó un gruñido. El Androide N°20 escapó, jugando a las escondidas. Salió de un techo y gritó:

-"¡Tienes razón!"-unos rayos láser salieron de sus ojos. Movió su cabeza de arriba abajo y de lado a lado, demoliendo algunos edificios.

-"¡No!" –exclamó Goku.

-"Déjame hacer esto a mi manera, Kakarotto!"- dijo Vegeta.

-"Pero no podemos pelear aquí".

-"Lo llevaré a otro lugar. Tienes que salir de aquí. No estás en buenas condiciones".

Y no lo estaba. Nadie lo había notado, pero Vegeta lo sabía. Se dio cuenta del sudor en la frente de Goku y de su respiración agitada.

-"¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy bien" -dijo Goku.

Piccolo se adelantó, astuto y observador:

-"Tiene razón. No te ves al cien por ciento".

-"Ve a casa con tu mujer, Kakarotto, y bebe ese antídoto antes de desplomarte"- aconsejó Vegeta -"Puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta".

Goku puso una mano sobre su corazón

-"¿Cómo supiste sobre el virus? Trunks sólo me lo dijo a mi".

Tenía que idear algo.

-"He entrenado en una cámara de gravedad de más de 600G. El arduo entrenamiento hace cosas sorprendentes con la mente. Ahora puedo ver imágenes del futuro".

Sonaba lamentable pero Goku lo compró:

-"Wow, Vegeta. Eres psíquico ahora. Eso es tan increíble como mi teletransportación".

-"Hn, sí. Ahora, ¡Largo!".

-"Pero…"

El Androide N°20 no se veía por ninguna parte. Evidentemente había huido. Vegeta gruñó y se alejó.

-"¡Cobarde, ¿dónde estás?!"-gritó.

Lo más probable era que la máquina fuera en busca de más energía para robar. Lo que significaba, que buscaría a una persona con un alto nivel de energía. Vegeta miró hacia atrás y vio a Piccolo y a Tien, sin Androide N°20 a la vista. Quizá había seguido a Goku o a Gohan.

Gohan estaba…con Bulma.

**Acantilado**

Bulma se puso de pie. No había manera de que estuviera sentada durante horas, el acto de rebeldía le dio una pizca de placer. Siempre había sido un poco traviesa desde niña.

-"Yamcha, yo no lo entiendo. Dijiste que los androides pueden absorber los poderes" -dijo Krilin. Sostuvo la bolsa marrón de los granos de ermitaño, listo para anticiparse a cualquier cosa.

Yamcha se puso de pie, con las piernas abiertas, y los brazos hacia arriba, dispuesto a luchar otra vez si fuera necesario.

Un agujero gigante se abría en el centro de su pecho a través del uniforme. Bulma no podía soportar mirar el agujero directamente. Cuando Krilin trajo a su amigo inconsciente había estado seguro de que estaba muerto. Una familiar punzada de dolor y desesperación se filtro a través de ella, aunque no tan grave como antes. Él no era su novio, no estaba enamorada de él, pero ella todavía le importaba. Fue un alivio tener esos frijoles mágicos.

-"No sé cómo lo hizo, pero cuando el androide me agarró pude sentir cómo toda mi energía era drenada de mi cuerpo"-explicó Yamcha.

-"Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando, ponte en movimiento y detén a ese androide antes de que lastime a alguien más" -dijo Bulma.

La ira estaba en la expresión de Gohan. Miró hacia la ciudad:

-"Tenemos que advertirle a mi padre".

-"No estoy tan seguro de que querer ir allí de nuevo, Gohan" -dijo Yamcha. Hizo una pausa y luego miró a Bulma:

-"Lo siento si estoy a punto de reventar tu burbuja, pero tu marido ni siquiera me ayudó cuando el androide estaba drenando mi energía. Fue directamente al siguiente androide como si yo no estuviera allí. Ese hombre es un egoísta y despreocupado".

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Bulma. A ella le gustaba pensar lo mejor de Vegeta pero sabía que todavía podía ser insensible cuando se trataba de aquellos a los que encontraba insignificantes. No era que él atacase a todo el mundo pero no estaba dispuesto a defender a cualquiera. Sólo aquellos a los que consideraba su familia, o incluso a Goku. Ella descubrió que no podía culparlo. Se crió en un planeta conquistado y luego fue esclavizado por un brutal tirano. Nunca le habían enseñado a la empatía. Estaba convencida de que él había llegado muy lejos con su crueldad.

Las personas no lo entendían. Pero ella sí. La crianza de Vegeta tuvo repercusiones psicológicas. Si Goku hubiese sido criado la misma manera, y no se hubiera golpeado la cabeza, probablemente sería tan insensible como Vegeta.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por algo en el cielo que se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos. Gohan miró atentamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Señalando exclamó:

-"¡Hey, ese es mi papá!".

Bulma se acercó y saludó:

-"¡Goku!".

Goku voló y aterrizó. Estaba sin aliento. Gohan corrió a saludar a su padre:

-"Papá, ¿estás bien?".

Goku asintió: -"Hijo, estoy muy cansando".

-"¿Los androides también drenaron tu energía?" -preguntó Yamcha.

Goku sonrió:

\- "No, me avergüenza decir que es apenas un virus que afecta mi corazón".

-"¿Sólo un virus? Goku, no deberías estar aquí" -dijo Bulma, sin darse cuenta lo hipócrita que era su declaración.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Goku dijo:

-"Eso es lo que dijo Vegeta. Que me fuera a casa y que tomara el antídoto. Pensé en pasar por aquí antes de volver a casa".

Krilin frunció el ceño:

-"¿De verdad crees que es prudente dejar a Vegeta a cargo de todo?".

Goku se rascó la cabeza:

-"Oh, no te preocupes. Vegeta es más fuerte que yo ahora. Estoy seguro de que podrá con esto".

Los ojos de Krillin se abrieron asombrados:

-"¿Él es más fuerte que tú?"

-"Oh, sí. Tuvimos una sesión de sparring y ganó con gran éxito"-Goku respondió.

Yamcha se adelantó y agarró a Goku en los hombros:

"Mira, amigo, pareces cada vez más deteriorado. Creo que será mejor que te acompañe de vuelta a casa".

-"Sí, papá, creo que será mejor que dejes que Yamcha te lleve con mamá" -dijo Gohan.

En ese instante Goku se relajó, mostrando realmente lo agotado que estaba. Se inclinó hacia su amigo:

-"Gracias".

-"No hay problema, amigo" -dijo Yamcha.

Los dos hombres se fueron, dejando a Bulma, Gohan, Krilin y Yajirobe solos. Krilin se deprimió. Su aura estaba llena de tristeza.

-"No me gusta esto" -dijo Krillin- "Sin ánimo de ofender, Bulma, pero yo no estoy seguro de querer dejar las cosas en manos de Vegeta".

Bulma asintió. Comprendió dónde venían sus dudas, dado el pasado de su marido. No sabían de lo que sería capaz.

-"Confío en Vegeta" -dijo finalmente Bulma -"Ha estado trabajando tan duro. Incluso después de vencer a Goku. Por lo tanto, no creo que se trate solo de ser el mejor. Vino aquí para vencer a los androides y protegernos, y eso es lo que va a hacer."

La boca de Krilin alineó:

-"Eso suena muy bien, pero creo que me sentiré mejor si voy comprobarlo por mi mismo. No sé cuánta ayuda podré brindar, pero...".

-"Iré también"- Gohan se ofreció.

Krilin dudó:

-"No, Gohan, quédate aquí y cuida de Bulma".

Ella sabía que debería irse. Aun así, no había conseguido un buen vistazo de nada, y realmente quería asegurarse de que Vegeta estuviera haciéndolo bien.

El monje calvo salió disparado, junto con las Semillas del Ermitaño.

-"¿No irás con ellos?" -Bulma cuestionó a Yajirobe.

Se cruzó de brazos:

-"Ni en tus sueños, cariño".

-"He oído que eres un buen luchador. Podrías utilizar eso para ayudar a los demás. Te sugiero que dejes de ser un cobarde y pongas tu trasero en movimiento".

Él frunció el ceño:

-"No puedo hacerlo".

-"Estoy cansado de escuchar sus excusas. ¡Ve hacia allá y ayuda a tus amigos ahora!".

Bueno, una persona era peor que Vegeta: Yajirobe. Incluso si Vegeta ignoró a Yamcha, al menos estaba usando su tiempo para librar al mundo de los villanos. Él no estaba tratando de protegerse y esconderse como un bebé.

Su postura era como una pared.

-"No sé cómo volar, Bulma".

-"¿Eh?" -ella parpadeó. El viento se levantó. Estaba a punto de ofrecer su coche aparcado a unos pies de distancia cuando algo se puso en su camino. Vio que se trataba de un hombre mayor. Leyó la etiqueta de la Patrulla Roja (RR) en su sombrero y gritó:

-"¡Haz algo, Yajirobe!".

Para su horror, en lugar de ayudar, el hombre mugroso y descuidado corrió hacia su aerodeslizador y saltó. El motor rugió y se fue del lugar.

-"¡Hey!".

Gohan se puso de pie con los brazos extendidos, tratando de formar una barricada entre el androide y Bulma:

-"Quédate atrás".

Ella obedeció y retrocedió hasta que se apretó contra la pared del acantilado. Gohan y el androide comenzaron a pelear, pero la pelea no duró mucho. Se cubrió los ojos cuando el androide puso las manos sobre la boca del niño. Oyó la lucha en vano de Gohan. Algo no estaba bien. De seguro el Androide estaba robando su energía, al igual que a Yamcha. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer una mujer embarazada?

Bulma agarró una piedra y la arrojó a la cabeza del androide. Rebotó. Ella se estremeció. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Estaba tan indefensa. Qué estúpida había sido._ Lo siento, pequeño Trunks,_ pensó en silencio.

Contuvo el estómago y rezó a cualquiera guardián que quisiera escucharla.

**Nota de la autora: S/N.**

**Nota de la traductora: S/N**

**01.02.2016**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora:** JaspheReal

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation.

**Nota de la autora:** _La pelea puede parecer poco convincente ahora, pero Vegeta es más poderoso de lo que era en el canon, y sabe cómo manejar esta batalla. Les prometo que más adelante habrán mejores desafíos_.

.

**Capítulo 13.**

Vegeta se apresuró en regresar al acantilado, decidido a detener al Androide N°20 antes de que llegue a Bulma. Imágenes del avión de Bulma convertido en humo pasando frente a él, durante la primera línea de tiempo llenaron su mente. Trató de ahogar su nerviosismo, con el fin de permanecer centrado. El accidente había ocurrido tan rápido, y en un momento en que había estado luchando internamente con sus sentimientos por Bulma y su hijo recién nacido. Todo el mundo pensó que los había abandonado a propósito, pero en realidad no fue capaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando, y llegar a un acuerdo con sus crecientes emociones, lo paralizó. Así pues, su mente no se puso a tono con su cuerpo. Afortunadamente Mirai Trunks surgió en acción. Pero ahora, no había ninguna señal de él, por lo que no podía confiarse. En estos momentos, Vegeta debía salvar Bulma. Por suerte, su mente estaba en sintonía con su cuerpo.

Como un rayo, se acercó al acantilado para encontrar a Gohan en el suelo. Habían drenado su energía, pero todavía estaba vivo, su ki era débil pero estable. La imagen de Bulma apoyada en la pared del acantilado, lo hizo entrar en pánico. El Androide N° 20, conocido como el Dr. Gero, se puso de pie junto a ella. Bulma había querido a presenciar y tener un buen acercamiento con los androides, y lo había conseguido._ Indignante. ¡Mujer estúpida!_

Las manos del androide tocaron los lados del estómago de Bulma, y como si tuviese un cojín en las palmas de sus manos, el androide robaba la preciosa vida de su hijo.

En sólo unos segundos, Vegeta gruñó y golpeó al Androide N°20. Bulma cayó de rodillas. Su rostro se había vuelto blanco y su respiración se tornó entrecortada. No había ninguna razón para seguir jugando. ¡El bastardo había hecho daño a su familia!

El androide N°20 utilizó un ataque de energía, pero Vegeta lo desvió fácilmente. No tenía ninguna posibilidad. Incuestionablemente Vegeta tenía mucha más energía y experiencia.

Vegeta lo señaló con el dedo índice y disparó dos anillos de energía en las muñecas del androide. Los anillos amarillos lo aprisionaron contra la pared rocosa. Vegeta habló sin palabras, su rostro furioso declaraba que nadie se metía con su familia. Apretó los anillos. Más y más. Un chasquido. Las manos del androide se desprendieron de su cuerpo.

-"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte!" – exclamó el Dr. Gero.

-"¡Soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, por supuesto que soy fuerte!".

Vegeta lanzó explosión tras explosión ofuscado por la rabia. No fue hasta que Bulma gimió y llamó su atención que se detuvo. El Dr. Gero era no más que sólo piezas de la electrónica quemadas.

Saboreó en gran medida su victoria. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa, quien todavía estaba de rodillas, inclinada sobre sí misma, sosteniendo su estómago.

-"Insensata y terca. ¡Mira cómo estás, mujer!" -le dijo.

Ella levantó la vista, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Parecía aterrada:

-"Duele" -susurró.

Él la levantó y ella gimió:

-"¿Que te hizo?"

Sacudió su cabeza:

-"A mí no, al bebé. Debe haber tomado la energía de Trunks".

Una vena apareció en la sien de Vegeta. El Ki del bebé era muy débil, e inestable. Lo ponía nervioso. Estaba a punto de huir de la escena con ella, pero Bulma hizo un gesto hacia Gohan. Él gruñó y cogió al chico no muy suavemente. Era incómodo tratar de apoyar plenamente a Bulma y apoderarse del engendro de Goku también.

Bulma apretó la cara contra su cuello y balbuceó. Habló acerca de no ser capaz de sentir más Trunks. Él la hizo callar y dijo que podía sentir su ki para que ella se detuviera su preocupación. No añadió que el ki estaba disminuyendo cada vez más y más.

A raíz de la energía de los demás, en las afueras de la ciudad, rápidamente Piccolo, Krilin, y Tien se juntaron con Mirai Trunks (quien acababa de ingresar a la escena). Krillin saltó a la acción y tomó a Gohan. Levantó una bolsa marrón y sacó un grano, preparado para administrar al niño.

-"Dame eso" -dijo Vegeta y le arrebató al pequeño las semillas. Se arrodilló, poniendo a Bulma parcialmente hacia abajo, sosteniéndola en una posición, sentada con el brazo derecho. Deslizó la semilla en su boca.

Junto a ellos, M. Trunks se detuvo, ansioso. Parecía cansado y estresado. Quizá con un exceso de trabajo, muy diferente al que Vegeta recordaba. Este Trunks había pasado por el infierno. La visión de su joven madre dolida, embarazada de él mismo, tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"- Trunks preguntó.

Vegeta no sabía cómo responder. Esperó a que el grano tenga efecto. Aún así, Bulma apareció sin cambios. El color volvió a su rostro pero ella continuó llorando y agarró su estómago.

Vegeta lanzó con su brazo libre las semillas hacia los otros:

-"¡¿Por qué no está funcionando?!".

Vio que Gohan estaba completamente despierto ahora, sentado y bien. Entonces el frijol obviamente lo había curado. Así que, ¿por qué no a Bulma?

-"No sé" -dijo Krillin. Miró a Gohan y luego a Bulma.

-"El frijol solamente está afectando a Bulma y no el bebé" -dijo Piccolo.

-"Por supuesto. Eso tiene sentido" -apuntó M. Trunks, descorazonado, llegando a un acuerdo con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Vegeta no sabía cómo funcionaban esas semillas. Aparentemente curaban a la madre pero no a su descendencia. Goku siempre había promocionado a los malditos frijoles como si fueran la cura de todo, pero tenían sus límites.

El ki del feto de su hijo era bajo, muy bajo. Se sentía impotente y débil, las peores emociones que un guerrero príncipe, jamás podría sentir afloraron en un instante. Bulma siguió llorando. Deseó tener una idea genial y saber cómo salvar a su hijo. Había estado tan tranquilo durante toda la batalla. Se le ocurrió llevarla al hospital. Lástima Kakarotto no estaba allí para usar la teletransportación.

-"Papá salvó un pájaro una vez" -dijo Gohan.

Vegeta miró al chico como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas._ ¿Por qué eso era relevante para esta situación?_ Los otros hombres se miraron fijamente. Vegeta se preparaba para despegar con Bulma en dirección al hospital antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No permitiría que pase lo que temía.

-"Parecía muerto, pero papá le dio un poco de ki y se fue volando"- Gohan continuó.

Krilin chasqueó los dedos:

-"¡Hey, eso es una gran idea!".

-"La transferencia de energía. ¡Sí!"-dijo con optimismo M. Trunks.

El concepto no se le había ocurrido jamás a Vegeta porque sólo había estado relacionado con la obtención de energía en todos estos años. Él nunca había compartido o dado de energía a alguien más, excepto por la fusión. Eso era cosa de Goku. Había oído acerca de la transferencia ki hace mucho tiempo en el planeta Vegeta, en la que los médicos cuidaban de otros Saiyanjins a través de transferencia de energía constante. No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba exactamente, pero no tenía tiempo para planear algo más elaborado. Desesperado, puso las dos manos sobre el estómago de Bulma y se concentró.

Esto era diferente a la dispersión de energía en forma de ataques, por lo que tuvo que tener cuidado. Meditaba con regularidad, pero nunca llevó un camino espiritual como el que solía hacer Goku. En este momento, trató de convertirse en un ser consciente y tranquilo. Tuvo que disminuir la energía e intentar filtrarla como si fuese un pequeño vaso de agua tuviera que llenar otro, no con violencia.

_No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer esto_, pensó.

-"Usted puede hacerlo, sé que puedes, pad…" -dijo .

-"¡Cállate! ¡Necesito concentrarme!".

No necesitaba recordar que los demás lo estaban viendo. Viendo la debilidad de intentar lo que sea para salvar al bebé. Se quitó los guantes blancos, preguntándose si esto serviría. Apretó sus manos desnudas contra el bulto del estómago de Bulma, cubierto por su vestido azul. Esperaba no tener que quitarle el vestido y que esto sea suficiente. De ningún modo permitiría que otros vean su piel desnuda.

Vegeta cerró los ojos. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, tratando de frenar su corazón y la mente. Sus manos se calentaron y un aura de color amarillo pálido comenzó a brillar. Bueno, ya tenía la energía. Ahora, sólo tenía que dirigirla. La empujó ligeramente hacia abajo, y envolviéndola alrededor del estómago de Bulma como una manta. Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

Después de unos momentos, se rompió el vínculo. Bulma se sentó, apoyándose con las manos, y parpadeó. Pareció tomar conciencia, como si una espesa niebla hubiese desaparecido. Una gran sonrisa vino de sus labios.

-"¡Está pateando! ¡Él va a estar bien! ¡Gracias, Vegeta!" -gritó Bulma.

-"¡Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, mujer!"

Vegeta se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos. Acababa de mostrar un emotivo acto de cuidado de otro ser vivo.

Todo el mundo lo estaba examinando, especialmente M. Trunks, que expresaba interés y asombro.

-"¡Oh! ¿Por qué tan estás sorprendido?" -escupió.

Bulma se rió. _Maldita mujer. ¿Qué encontraba tan divertido? Él acaba de salvar la vida de su hijo._

La expresión del rostro de M. Trunks era como si estuviera luchando una batalla perdida. Se removió inquieto, probablemente queriendo abrazar a su madre. Vegeta tenía el presentimiento de que iba más allá de no revelar de dónde venía. El chico no quería parecer blando y débil frente a su padre.

El muchacho futuro siempre trató de actuar duro, más aún durante la presencia de Vegeta. Él respetaba eso.

-"Es hora de les hables a Bulma y Vegeta acerca de tu herencia" -dijo Piccolo a M. Trunks. Éste se volvió hacia la pareja casada.

-"Este es el futuro hijo de ustedes- miró a Bulma- es aquél que llevas ahora en tu vientre"- explicó Piccolo.

Se refirió a M. Trunks.

-"¿Qué?" Dijo Bulma.

Trunks se acercó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie:

-"Es cierto, madre".

Ella lo abrazó. Él apartó la mirada de Vegeta durante el abrazo.

Cuando se alejaban, ella lo sostuvo con el brazo extendido, examinándolo.

-"Eres muy guapo. Es obvio que eres mi hijo, ¿No es guapo, Vegeta?"

Vegeta soltó un simple -'Hump'.

-"No importa. Siempre está de mal humor" -dijo Bulma.

-"Eso es lo que he oído" -dijo Trunks.

Él no estaba dispuesto a mostrarlo, y mantuvo una máscara de indiferencia, pero se sintió aliviado una vez más, de tener a su hijo. El niño se estaba volviendo una molestia antes de llegar al mundo. Encontró la conversación optimista en torno a él molesta, especialmente cuando Gohan comentó que los dos androides estaban muertos.

Bulma se había metido en un lío poniendo a su hijo en peligro. Luego, le pondría los puntos, en un corto y duro sermón.

**Nota de la autora:**_ Tien Shin Han no dice nada en este capítulo porque no sé qué escribir sobre él. Lo siento mucho, fans de Tien._

_La transferencia de energía es mostrada en la película de DBZ: La venganza de Cooler. ¿La recuerdan?_

**Nota de la traductora:** S/N.

**01.02.2016**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation.

**Nota de la autora:** Pretenderé que Ten Shin Han regrese con el pequeño Chaoz. Es que no sé cómo tratar con él.

.

**Capítulo 14.**

El peligro cesó, todo el mundo estaba relajado, excepto por Vegeta, que rara vez se veía "relajado". Se puso de pie, apartándose de la multitud, sonriendo, todavía enojado con Bulma y su irracionalidad. Esperaba que la conversación pudiera conducirlos al laboratorio secreto y no tener que usar su excusa: _"Puedo prever el futuro a causa de entrenar bajo una gravedad de 600 G"_ que usó con Kakarotto.

-"He visto el aspecto gracioso del androide con el bigote antes" -dijo Bulma -"Él estaba en una de las revistas científicas de mi padre. Su nombre era Dr. Gero. Parece que ha cambiado mucho desde entonces".

M. Trunks frunció el ceño:

-"Un momento, ¿estás diciendo que era el Dr. Gero es un androide? ¿Estás segura?".

-"Sí, claro lo estoy".

-"Estos no son los androides que atacaron mi línea de tiempo" -dijo Trunks.

El cuerpo de Krillin realizó una pequeña sacudida:

-"¿Estás diciendo que hay más de ellos?".

Trunks se detuvo:

-"Posiblemente. Los androides que conozco son N°17 y N°18. Parecen adolescentes, un chico y una chica. La línea de tiempo debe haber cambiado cuando vine aquí desde el futuro. Oh, hombre, yo tenía miedo de que esto pudiera suceder".

Vegeta habló antes de pensar:

-"¿Cuál es el problema, muchacho? Eliminé dos androides. Ahora todo lo que tenemos hacer es ubicar a estos N°17 y N°18 y eliminarlos, algo que no debería ser un problema".

-"¿Hay alguna información que puedas ofrecer? No queremos cometer el mismo error dos veces" -dijo Piccolo.

-"No hubo ningún error" -apuntó Vegeta -"Me hice cargo de todo".

El verde Namek no vio este razonamiento:

-"Sería más fácil saber qué buscar con el fin de evitar otra ciudad devastada y que alguien más ataque a tu esposa".

Vegeta gruñó, molesto._ ¿Por qué no dejaban que tome el crédito que se merecía?_

-"Los androides que conozco son elegantes y atractivos. El Androide N°18 está diseñado para parecerse a una hermosa joven. El Androide N°17 es un joven que lleva un pañuelo rojo y tiene el pelo largo y oscuro. Ambos tienen los mismos ojos sin vida, crueles. Sí, los ojos azules son lo que más tengo presente".

El recuerdo del Androide N°18 llegó a Vegeta, tuvo unas leves contracciones nerviosas del ojo izquierdo. Nunca había sido amistoso con la mujer, pero podía soportar su compañía. Era refrescante estar cerca de alguien que no estaba loco.

Robó una mirada a Krilin, su futuro esposo, quien tenía una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Esperaba que esto no fuera en la dirección equivocada.

Krilin levantó un brazo como si estuviera listo para la batalla:

-"Hombre, esto suena bastante malo".

-"Bueno, esa es una forma de decirlo. Estos androides son despiadados. Sólo buscan hacer daño y destruir" -explicó Trunks.

-"¿Absorben la energía como los dos primeros?" -Piccolo cuestionó.

-"No. Estos dos no necesitan" –respondió Trunks bajando la cabeza –"Tienen energía ilimitada, que dura para siempre".

Hubo un lapso de silencio en el cual todo el mundo masticó la información. Vegeta se preguntó si debería dirigir la conversación de alguna manera. Tenían que llegar al laboratorio del Dr. Gero y… ¿Qué? Bueno, tenían que destruirlo. Echó un vistazo a Krilin nuevo. El calvo no era un amigo cercano, pero no tenía nada en contra del hombre. Su hija era amiga de Bra. De alguna manera, él tendría que salvar N°18. Para que Bra no perdiera a su única amiga.

-"Oigan, ¿dónde está Goku?" -Trunks preguntó, con curiosidad.

Bulma respondió:

-"Se fue a casa debido a su enfermedad".

-"Para tomar el antídoto que le diste" –añadió Krillin.

Trunks sacudió la cabeza:

-"No puedo creer que la historia haya cambiado tanto".

Realmente, Vegeta no podía ver el problema. Desde su punto de vista las cosas estaban mejorando. Su hijo estaba tan preocupado por la alteración de las cosas, pero ¿no era por eso por lo que él estaba allí? Vegeta pensó en sus propios cambios con satisfacción. Nada malo había pasado con él viniendo del futuro. Los dos primeros androides fueron destruidos y había enviado Kakarotto a recuperarse antes de que el virus del corazón empeorara. Ahora, se recuperaría más rápido.

La pequeña reunión se estaba volviendo menos coherente. Bulma hizo una mueca y comentó que Trunks no dejaba de dar patadas. Gohan tuvo curiosidad y quiso sentirlo. Presionó sus manos contra el estómago abultado de Bulma.

M. Trunks dio un paso atrás, incómodo, pero interesado.

-"Oh, ¿qué hay de nuevo? ¡El bebé pateó! ¿Los bebés hacen eso Bulma?"- preguntó alegremente Gohan.

\- "¿Puedes dejar de pensar en eso y decirnos dónde está el laboratorio del Dr. Gero?" -Vegeta escupió. Quería mantener cosas en marcha.

-"Lo siento, Vegeta. Siento mucho estar cautivada por el milagro de nuestro hijo. Ya sabes,a mi no se me ocurrió la idea de tenerlo. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas?" –dijo Bulma con aire de suficiencia.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Vegeta. Los labios de Piccolo se separaron en sorpresa. Krilin dio un respingo y parpadeó. Bulma sonrió, feliz de haber avergonzado a su marido. Trunks parecía más sorprendido que todos. Sus labios se separaron, mirando a su padre con interés.

-"¡No puede ser!"-dijo Krillin.

"¿Vegeta quería ser papá?" -preguntó Gohan.

-"Seguro que sí"- respondió Bulma.

El rostro de Vegeta estaba ardiendo:

-"¡Si dices algo más con esa lengua mujer, te haré estallar en mil pedazos y te enviaré al otro mundo!".

Ella rió:

-"Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas".

-"Bulma, ¿dónde está el laboratorio?" -preguntó Vegeta, tratando de desviar la atención de su humillación.

No hubiera sido sorprendente que M. Trunks se desmayara. Vio a sus padres. _"Cielos, debo haber cambiado la línea de tiempo aún más de lo que pensaba"_.

Oh, de modo que su hijo sabía que algo no era normal. _Adelante, muchacho, haz mi vida más fácil_, pensó Vegeta. Atrapó ojos de Bulma. Ella le dirigió una mirada profunda, y que temía haber sido demasiado dura con él.

-"El laboratorio" –exigió Vegeta con dureza.

Ella levantó la cabeza, saliendo de su trance. Sostuvo su barbilla:

-"Oh. Ahora que lo mencionas, creo recordar haber leído que el laboratorio del Dr. Gero estaba oculto en una cueva en algún lugar a las afueras del norte de la ciudad. Pero ¿por qué tienes que ir allí?".

Vegeta levantó un puño:

-"Porque es lógico pensar que estos otros androides están alojados allí".

La voz firme de Piccolo dijo:

\- "Si ese es el caso, entonces sólo puede ser que tengamos la oportunidad de encontrar el laboratorio y destruir a los otros dos androides mientras aún no se activan".

Este cauce de los hechos a Vegeta no le importaba. Sabía que tenía que detener a los androides, pero las imágenes de su pequeña hija de cabello azul haciendo un desfile de moda con Marron no desaparecían de su mente. Tenía que proteger a N°18…para que Bra sea feliz.

Levantando su puño y mostrando los dientes, Vegeta gritó:

-"¡Yo nunca haría algo tan cobarde! Lucharé con estos androides cara a cara".

Dicho esto, se fue volando. Oyó gritar a Trunks en protesta. Voló a una buena velocidad, distanciándose de los otros. Iría a la cueva y despertaría a los androides. Entonces…lucharía contra ellos y deliberadamente perdería. Apretó las manos. Tal vez eso no era una buena idea. Lo reconsideró. No había ninguna garantía de que los acontecimientos pudieran ocurrir como antes.

De repente un chico de cabellos lavanda realizó una barricada en su camino. Mantuvo sus brazos hacia los lados.

-"No hay que subestimar el poder de estos androides. Tenemos que seguir la recomendación del Sr. Piccolo".

Vegeta gruñó y lo golpeó en un lado:

-"A mí nadie me da órdenes".

-"No serás capaz de manejar la situación por tu cuenta. Tenemos que esperar a Goku".

-"¡Escucha, yo no tengo que esperar a Kakarotto! Soy un Super Saiyajin ahora. ¡Puedo vencer a estos dos con mis propias manos!".

-"Padre, no lo hagas".

Algo en la voz de Trunks lo hizo vacilar. Tal vez fueron todas las veces en las que le había suplicado en el pasado, tratando siempre de ganar su aprobación, y de ser aceptado. Vegeta movió la cabeza, recordando el momento en el que su hijo murió a manos de Cell. Ese hijo nunca conoció el afecto y la atención de un padre. Lo que hizo que buscará venganza ante el enemigo.

-"No quiero ver cómo matan a mi propio padre. He crecido viendo a mi madre sufrir por ti y veo que va a hacerle más daño ahora" -añadió Trunks.

Vegeta miró al grupo de los guerreros Z y, teniendo en cuenta las antenas de Piccolo, agarró el hombro de su hijo y lo llevó detrás de una roca gigante. Ya está. No había manera de que el Namek los escuchara.

El muchacho fue asaltado por la confusión. Momentos después Vegeta lo soltó con un empujón y se cruzó de brazos, analizando su decisión. ¿Realmente quería mostrarse como un ser un débil?

-"La única forma de derrotarlos es…" - dijo Trunks, volviendo al tema androide.

-"¡Cierra la boca, muchacho! Escucha con atención, tengo algo que decirte".

Trunks cayó en silencio. Vegeta entrecerró los ojos:

-"Las cosas serían más fáciles si estuvieras de mi parte, así que voy contarte algo que tienes que prometer que nunca se lo dirás a nadie. Nunca" -dijo Vegeta.

El adolescente permaneció en silencio, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Vegeta suspiró:

-"No podemos destruir estos androides. Especialmente al androide N°18".

-"¡Pero, son máquinas de matar!" -Trunks se opuso con firmeza.

-"Esta es una línea de tiempo diferente. Los androides en esta línea de tiempo son más razonables. El androide femenino es capaz de sentir emociones humanas. Incluso sobre el matrimonio".

Una ráfaga de viento tapó la visión de Trunks. No se molestó en empujar sus cabellos lavanda:

-"Eso no es posible".

-"Lo es"-Vegeta tomó una bocanada de aire- "Lo he visto".

El pelo voló por delante de su cara y Trunks encontró con la mirada de su padre. Sus ojos se ampliaron. En ese instante lo comprendió:

-"Tu también vienes del futuro".

**Nota de la autora:**_ Y por supuesto, alguien más se enterará de este secretito._

**Nota de la traductora: S/N.**

**02.02.2016.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation.

**Nota de la autora:** _Probé el POV de Trunks._

.

**Capítulo 15.**

El Vegeta que se encontraba frente a él no era el mismo que su madre había descripto. Trunks miró al hombre con el pelo oscuro en forma de flama, ojos duros, boca plana, la mandíbula rígida, con su típica postura; brazos cruzados y el cuerpo tenso. Era poderoso, arrogante y orgulloso y, sin embargo, había algo debajo de la superficie. El brillo de esos ojos negros, no denotaba un apagón de emociones. _Había algo más._ Este Vegeta cuidaba de otros.

_"No esperes demasiado de tu padre"_ – recordó las palabras de su madre. Sin embargo, él lo hacía. Algo le decía que este Vegeta quizá le daría más que migajas.

Le dolía. Una punzada en el pecho le decía que estaba fuera de lugar. Sabía que no iba a conocer a su verdadero padre. Incluso si este no era el Vegeta de esta línea temporal, no era lo mismo. Sólo había un hombre que lo crió y cuidó de él…ese hombre estaba muerto. Aún así, quería algún tipo de conexión, un vínculo, aceptación. _Algo_.

Estaba tratando de llenar un vacío que nunca estaría completamente lleno porque el Vegeta que anhelaba como padre no existía.

Trunks tomó la postura idéntica de este segundo padre, cruzando los brazos:

-"¿Qué le sucedió al Vegeta de esta línea de tiempo? ¿Lo asesinaste?".

Esto irritó a Vegeta:

-"Yo soy el Vegeta de esta línea de tiempo" -dijo.

Eso no tenía sentido. Habían dos Trunks, el bebé por nacer y él mismo. El viaje en el tiempo no sustituía a la personas original con el viajero del tiempo. Este Vegeta estaba mintiendo o confundido.

-"No funciona así. Se crea un universo ramificado. Por lo tanto, tú no puedes vivir y ser parte de esta línea temporal. Tiene que haber otro Vegeta en esta línea de tiempo"-dijo Trunks.

El sol desapareció lentamente en el cielo, las nubes comenzaban a acumularse. El frío aumentó de a poco. Un lagarto verde se escurrió por la tierra seca a gran velocidad. Trunks se preguntó si tenían tiempo de sobra aquí. Lógicamente, N°17 y N°18 volverían a despertarse y saldrían de su escondite, eso lo ponía nervioso. No podía arruinar esto. Si salvaba este mundo sería capaz de dormir por las noches, sabiendo que él utilizó su vida con un propósito. Que no había vivido sólo para ver a morir a Gohan y dejar que los androides destruyeran su mundo.

Un músculo de la mejilla de Vegeta se tensionó. Cerraba las manos, como si estuviera tratando de controlar un estallido:

-"Mira, _hijo_, hay otras maneras de viajar en el tiempo, no es necesario siempre una máquina. No he venido de forma corporal sino a través de la mente. ¿Entiendes?".

Este concepto intrigó a Trunks. Parecía imposible, pero concebible. Si se pensaba como una carga de datos en un sistema computarizado, tal vez era como actualizar el software con una nueva versión.

-"¿Tus recuerdos viajaron en lugar de tu cuerpo?" -Trunks dijo, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta:

-"¿Acaso mamá inventó otra manera de hacer esto?"

Vegeta vaciló, miró hacia otro lado durante unos segundos. _¿Por qué esto le molestaba tanto?_

-"No, no lo hizo. Ella…no…estaba... Mira, no importa. Tengo que lidiar con estos androides antes de que Cell aparezca".

Trunks se agudizó:

"¿Cell?"- el nombre lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, como si hubiese comido algo amargo.

-"Otro de los inventos brillantes del Dr. Gero. De un futuro diferente" -declaró Vegeta -"Ahora, ¿me permitirás lidiar con N°17 y N°18 y saldrás de mi camino?".

No era una petición. Trunks sabía que Vegeta tomaría medidas para salirse con la suya.

-"¿Cuál es tu camino, padre?".

He ahí,_ ese_ término. No pudo evitarlo. Este hombre no era su padre, pero al mismo tiempo lo era. Trunks se dio cuenta de que todavía era un niño en el fondo de su corazón, extendiendo la mano para buscar el amor y el respeto de su padre.

Era agridulce ver a este hombre, porque por más que se las arregló para solucionar los problemas de este mundo, su mundo quedaría igual.

Al menos, aquí no existía la posibilidad de ser rechazado, pero él tendría que volver a casa con las manos vacías.

Aún así, esos ojos. Tal vez este Vegeta podía ofrecer algo. La forma en que había sostenido a su joven madre y salvó a su hijo…Ofrecía esperanza.

_Falsa esperanza_, razonó, porque no había nada tangible en que este Vegeta pudiera darle. No recuperaría su infancia, eso era más que obvio.

Los ojos de Trunks ardían._ No, no, no…no debía llorar._ No podía dejar que su padre viera su debilidad. Revelaría que todavía era un niño que quería amor y aceptación de su propio padre.

-"Lucharé contra los androides y dejaré que huyan" -dijo Vegeta -"Usaré la misericordia de Kakarotto".

Las palabras horrorizaron a Trunks. _¿Los dejaría escapar para que aterroricen a los hogares de las personas?_ Este Vegeta mostraba un aspecto demasiado dócil, pero no podía contar con eso.

Cuidando sus palabras se limitó a decir:

-"Sin faltar el respeto, padre, pero es una idea descabellada".

Vegeta sonrió:

-"El poderoso Kakarotto siempre hace eso y nadie se queja".

-"Estos androides son capaces de demoler ciudades enteras. No podemos dejarlos huir. Ni subestimar su poder" -Trunks intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

Un gemido escapó del Saiyajin de sangre pura:

-"No me digas cómo debemos destruirlos. Te lo dije una vez. N°18 se une a los felices Guerreros Z y se casa con Krilin".

Trunks sacudió la cabeza. No podía creerlo, _¿Krilin?_:

-"Los androides que conozco son máquinas de matar sin escrúpulos. No son capaces de sentir emociones humanas".

-"Bulma examinó a N°18 y descubrió que ella tenía partes humanas. En realidad, son cyborgs que pueden sentir toda las cálidas sensaciones de las que hablan tanto los seres humanos" -dijo Vegeta -"Incluso son capaces de tener hijos".

-"¿Niños? ¿Tuvieron niños?".

-"Su nombre es Marron y la única y mejor amiga de tu hermana".

_Por Kami, esto caía en picada_. No quería saber acerca de cosas como esas, debido a que él nunca tendría hermanos. Le asombraba lo abierto que estaba siendo su padre. _¿Significaba que confiaba en él?_

Esto cambiaba las cosas.

El Androide N°18 y Krilin tuvieron una hija. Lo que significaba que si él la destruía, no le permitiría a Marron tener la oportunidad de ser concebida.

Trunks se desanimó y finalmente se rindió. Su padre tenía razón. No podían destruir a los androides, al menos a N°18.

-"Acabas de mencionar que mamá examinó al androide 18. Podríamos tomar a los androides y llevarlos al laboratorio para que ella los analice" -dijo Trunks.

Vegeta bajó los brazos cruzados:

-"¿Estás de mi lado entonces, muchacho?".

-"Sí".

Volaron juntos, y Trunks permitió a su padre abrir el camino, colocó sus brazos a los lados con rigidez. Trató de calmar sus emociones con su cerebro racional. Esto no era una excursión de unión padre/ hijo. Sólo eran negocios.

Vegeta voló con un propósito claro con sus manos enguantadas.

Su velocidad era muy rápida, su cabello aleteaba hacia atrás. Trunks podía seguir esa velocidad sin ningún problema, estaba contento de que él pudiera mostrarle a su compañero la resistencia que poseía. _No, no era su compañero, eran sólo negocios. Simplemente no podía permitirse otra emoción._

Vegeta sabía a dónde se dirigía, al menos recordaba la zona. Los acantilados se hicieron visibles y ambos maniobraron a través de ellos. Después de un tiempo, Vegeta gruñó:

-"¡Es por aquí!".

Continuaron zigzagueando a través de las paredes de roca hasta que Vegeta se desaceleró y movió su cabeza de lado a lado. El sitio estaba cerca de un acantilado con árboles de hoja perenne dónde crecía en abundancia el liquen. Había dos montañas a la distancia.

Momentos después una apertura se mostró ante ellos, un agujero cubículo estaba en la entrada. Trunks asumió este era su destino. La pareja aterrizó cerca de la abertura.

Dos puertas metálicas gruesas con una caja con números estaban frente a ellos. Trunks frunció el ceño. Tenía un teclado con contraseña _¿Su padre sabía cuál era?_

-"Hazte a un lado" -Vegeta le ordenó.

Trunks se tapó los oídos cuando su padre arremetió contra el metal. Las puertas se arrugaron como un acordeón hacia adentro. Vegeta las golpeó una y otra vez. Finalmente, ambas estructuras cedieron, lo que les permitió la entrada.

El lugar estaba oscuro hasta que Trunks agarró un control remoto de lugar en la pared. Las luces fluorescentes del techo alumbraron todo.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

Vegeta gruñó:

-"Curioso como tu madre. Eso debe ser el mando a distancia de desactivación de los androides".

Trunks contemplaron el dispositivo, girándolo. Era simple, sólo una caja rectangular con un interruptor, un botón blanco cuadrado, y una luz de de energía circular roja:

"¿En serio?" -se mostró cauteloso, y le molestó que su padre pensara que lo sabía todo. Incluso si Vegeta venía del futuro no se fiaba completamente de él.

Las cosas eran diferentes.

-"¡Sí! Se ve exactamente igual al que Bulma le dio a Krilin para desactivar los androides" – gruñó Vegeta.

El laboratorio zumbaba con la electricidad. La maquinaria extraña estaba en todas partes, junto con cables y mangueras. Paneles informáticos y botones desconocidos se mostraban ante los ojos de Trunks en cualquier dirección donde mirara.

Tres cápsulas grandes, alargadas y blancas estaban de pie en una pared, etiquetadas con las palabras:_** 17**_,**_ 18_ **y_** 19**._ La puerta de la última estaba abierta y la cápsula vacía.

Trunks deslizó sus manos sobre las cápsulas y se asomó para ver desde las ventanas de cristal acrílico hacia el interior. Rápidamente, vio a un chico inconsciente de cabello oscuro, al instante se puso nervioso. Luego miró a la chica y se sorprendió de lo tranquila que parecía, como si fuera un adolescente normal descansando. Dio un paso atrás. Estos eran los androides que conocía. Su cuerpo se puso rígido.

Vegeta se adelantó a punto de reventar las cápsulas. Trunks extendió una mano para tocarlo, pero se la retiró rápidamente. No quería tener contacto con ellos.

-"¡Espera!".

Vegeta siseó:

-"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes dudas?".

_Sí._

-"¿Sabes cómo funcionan? Simplemente tocando un botón al azar podrías hacer algo drástico. No podemos despertarlos" -dijo Trunks.

-"Bueno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?".

A Trunks le gustó el sonido de las palabras "nosotros", como si fueran un equipo. Pero, él no se sentía como parte un equipo. Su padre era demasiado terco y rígido, en su pensamiento no existía escuchar lo que tenían que ofrecer los demás.

Levantó el mando a distancia de desactivación:

-"Deberíamos usar esto".

-"Está bien".

Vegeta presionó un botón, pero Trunks protestó de nuevo:

-"Espera".

-"¡¿Y ahora qué, muchacho?!" -gritó, volviéndose para mirarlo con amenaza.

-"¿Sabés qué pasará cuando se abran, cierto?".

Vegeta levantó una ceja:

-"¿A caso importa?".

-"¿Seguro que deberíamos llevarlos con nosotros? ¿Qué sabes acerca de N°17?".

Vegeta se detuvo:

\- "Él es su hermano".

-"¿Y?".

-"Mira, me importa una mierda lo que le suceda a N°17. Si te hace feliz nos desharemos de él. Sólo llevaremos a 18 y no largaremos de aquí" -dijo Vegeta.

Esto hizo que Trunks se sienta mejor. Sólo tendría que hacer un seguimiento de la chica. Dudó.

-"¿17 no se casa ni tiene hijos, entonces?".

-"Oh, por... No, ni siquiera era un ciudadano ejemplar"-declaró ofuscado el príncipe.

Esto hizo que Trunks se sienta aún mejor. De modo que dejó a Vegeta pulsar un botón para sacar a 18. La puerta se detuvo mecánicamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a revolotear y Trunks tuvo que detenerse para agarrar la de su espalda por si ocurría algo.

Para su tranquilidad, al presionar hacia abajo en el control remoto en la mano. La cabeza del androide simplemente se desplomó.

_"Mamá debería ver esto"_, pensó. Vegeta arrebató bruscamente al androide rubio del interior, luego sorprendió a su hijo arrojándola hacia él.

-"Hay algo en el sótano que debo atender" -dijo Vegeta.

De ninguna manera dejaría solo a su padre. Lo siguió por la escalera, arrastrando junto él al androide. Llevar a la mujer que asesinó a sus seres queridos lo ponía nervioso. Una imagen de Gohan con un brazo le vino a la cabeza, y casi la dejó caer.

El sótano era más de lo mismo, repleto de extraños objetos mecánicos. En el centro había una estructura de metal con una tapa de cristal ronda. Alambres se estiraban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Trunks estaba muy interesado en esto, momentos después se encontró con la imagen de su padre cautivado por el tanque a un lado.

Trunks recorrió la zona en busca de planos. Encontró un diagrama de lo que parecía ser el diseño de N°17. Lo enrolló y se lo metió en la chaqueta para examinarlo más adelante, esperando que le ofreciera los puntos débiles del mismo.

Cuando Trunks miró por encima, vio que las piernas de Vegeta se tambalearon y colocaron las dos manos en el cristal, el cual tenía un viscoso líquido verde en el interior.

Trunks no comprendía qué tenía a su padre tan molesto. No había nada en su interior, detectó una nota pegada en el lado del tanque. Se acercó y la levantó:

* * *

**_"Dr. Gero,_**

**_Usted no sabe lo que es la grandeza. Pero yo te la mostraré._**

_**Hedoro".**_

* * *

Vegeta le arrebató la carta, le echó un vistazo, y luego la arrugó en una bola apretada de papel. Furioso, irrumpió a la estructura de metal y comenzó a golpearla. Gritó y gritó.

Trunks observaba mudo la horrorosa escena. _Esto era malo, sea lo que sea._ Se preguntó si esto tenía que ver con la razón que llevó a Vegeta a venir desde el futuro.

Debía de haber fallado de alguna manera al cambiar las cosas. El corazón de Trunks saltó. Tal vez esto significaba que él falló estrepitosamente también.

Esperó a que su padre se calmara. Vegeta se detuvo y respiró pesadamente en su lugar.

-"Padre... ¿Qué está pasando?".

-"Cell ha desaparecido" -dijo Vegeta.

Mientras más tiempo se quedaba en esta línea de tiempo más ansioso se sentía. Como si fuera un intruso y el universo estuviera tratando de echarlo de allí, demostrándole una y otra vez que no pertenecía a ese espacio-tiempo.

_Tenía la sensación de que alguien quería alejarlo. Sacarlo de allí._

_._

**Nota de la autora**: _Yo iba y venía sobre algo: si permitirle a N°17 sobrevivir o no, finalmente decidí que sería más fácil de deshacerse de él. Vegeta no tiene ningún apego a él, así que pensé que no iba a protestar mucho al destruirlo. Y, Trunks, por supuesto, quería minimizar el riesgo._

**Nota de la traductora: S/N.**

**03.02.2016**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation.

.

**Capítulo 16.**

Salieron el laboratorio del Dr. Gero en silencio, con sus mentes llenas de información que se ramificaba en muchas direcciones. El corazón de Vegeta no se había calmado aún por completo. Una parte de él quería creer que si este Cell pudo desarrollar su versión perfecta él podía vencerlo con las manos atadas, pero el dolor y la aprehensión no desaparecerían. La nota daba a entender que este Cell podría ser aún más fuerte e inteligente de lo previsto por el Dr. Gero. Quienquiera que fuese Hedoro, _necesitaba encontrarlo_.

La presencia de Krilin surgió. El muchacho era gentil y bajo, pero más fuerte que un humano promedio.

Vegeta conocía muy bien su impronta. Trunks y él miraron sobre el borde y lo vieron a continuación.

-"Krillin" -Trunks dio la bienvenida amablemente.

El calvo flotó a su encuentro. Miró a 18 en los brazos de Trunks con curiosidad y admiración.

-"¿Ella está bien?" -preguntó, creyendo que era una damisela en apuros que había perdido el conocimiento.

-"Es el androide N°18" -dijo Vegeta.

Krilin se inmutó y dio un paso atrás.

Trunks ofreció a la muchacha hacia el hombre más viejo y de menor estatura:

-"¿Por qué no la llevas con mi mamá? Explícale, por favor, que podemos abrirla y revisarla para ver cómo funciona".

Krilin negó con la cabeza.

-"Hum, mira, no sé...".

-"Mi padre y yo todavía necesitamos destruir el laboratorio".

Dicho esto, Trunks cargó el androide en las manos de Krillin.

El ex monje se encontró en una incómoda situación, no estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres. La miró con espanto, a continuación, con shock, y luego con interés. En realidad ella era bonita, con el pelo corto de color amarillo, una delicada nariz, los ojos cerrados y labios delgados y rosados. Ella no era el tipo de Vegeta, pero entendía lo que Krillin vio en ella.

Vegeta sabía que Krilin estaba teniendo problemas para convencerse a sí mismo de que era uno de los peligrosos androides.

-"¿Q...Qué pasaría si se despierta?" -Krilin tartamudeó.

-"La hemos desactivado" -dijo Trunks. Levantó el control remoto para mostrarle a su camarada:

-"Ella no va a despertar".

Krilin se detuvo, quieto examinándola:

-"Creo que podría llevarla al laboratorio. ¿Bulma no le hará daño, verdad?".

Trunks miró a Vegeta. La boca de éste se torció. Sentía como si hubiera hecho lo correcto.

-"No hay necesidad de hacerlo. Podemos examinarla y encontrar los puntos débiles. Si resulta ser una amenaza la podemos retocar un poco".

El agarre hacia ella cambió a más de un posesivo. La expresión de Krilin era clara, no estaba contento. Vegeta se preguntó si no le gustaba la idea de jugar un poco con las entrañas del androide. Padre e hijo tomaron vuelo y se alejaron del calvo.

-"No hay necesidad de forzar el cambiado de piezas de la máquina. Te dije que no es eso" -dijo Vegeta.

-"Pero estamos a punto de destruir a su hermano. No creo que podamos depender de su amabilidad"-dijo Trunks.

Por un momento Vegeta reconsideró la eliminación de N°17, pero se encogió de hombros. Trunks no quería saber si esta versión de N°17 se convertiría en un perverso vagabundo que robaba a los demás y huía constantemente de la ley.

N°18 lo superaría con el tiempo.

Primero destruyeron el nivel del sótano con una explosión. A continuación, se encontraron cerca de la entrada y dispararon ráfagas al unísono. El lugar estremeció, se derrumbó, y finalmente se hizo añicos. Satisfechos, los dos se dirigieron a la Corporación Cápsula.

En el camino, Vegeta tenía la impresión de que Trunks quería hablar con él, pero nunca lo hizo. Fue bueno que se mantuviera en silencio. La mente de Vegeta tenía problemas para distinguir al niño de su propio hijo.

Por compasión, no quería que Trunks se vuelva demasiado unido a él.

El oeste de la ciudad estaba inundado de los colores desvanecidos por la puesta del sol. Los edificios de metal en forma de cúpula de la Corporación Cápsula les dieron la bienvenida y Vegeta se dio cuenta de la fuerza con que sentía a este lugar como su hogar. No a causa de las estructuras, las conveniencias, o la riqueza, sino a causa de la presencia de _ella_. El ki de Bulma lo reconfortó y decidió aterrizar en el patio delantero para asustarla. Hace años, quiso huir, de escapar de los lazos con su familia, pero ahora aquí estaba, sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas algo que debería haber terminado ya.

La madre de Bulma les dio la bienvenida con su sonrisa alegre de costumbre:

-"¿Y quién es este hombre tan guapo?".

-"Él es un viajero" -dijo Bulma, apareciendo detrás de ella. Parecía enorme, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, pero estaba absolutamente preciosa con un camisón con volantes. Vegeta hubiera estado orgulloso de decirle a cualquiera que era su esposa y madre de su hijo.

Bulma llevaba ropa de dormir porque la hacía sentir cómoda al final del embarazo. Obviamente, no consideraba un gran problema estar así frente a su hijo del futuro.

Si a la madre de Bulma le pareció extraño el parecido entre ambos y Trunks, no lo demostró, aunque en realidad nada parecía estremecer a esa mujer.

-"Oh, un turista" -la señora Brief asintió-"¿De dónde?".

Troncos se puso rígido al instante:

-" De aquí y de allá".

-"¡Que interesante!" -la señora Brief puso sus manos como si estuviera rezando- "¿Puedo conseguirte algo de beber?".

-"¿Tiene alguna_ Rootbeer_?".

-"Por supuesto que sí, querido" –respondió alegre la Sra Briefs yendo a buscar una botella a la cocina.

Bulma sacudió la cabeza y miró a Trunks:

-"Puedes relajarse, sabes. ¿Siempre estás tan tenso?".

-"No, sólo cuando tengo mucho de qué preocuparme".

Mirai Trunks tomó la botella de _Rootbeer_ con gratitud y bebió con una pizca de aprobación en su cara. Bulma le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la sala de estar. Trunks se sentó en un sillón reclinable, pero no se inclinó hacia atrás. Vegeta pensó en su propio Trunks y se preguntó si realmente eran uno y el mismo niño. No podía imaginar a este Trunks jugando videojuegos con Goten o moviendo todos los relojes el día de los inocentes. Este joven tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en su mente. Una cosa que los dos niños idénticos tenían en común era la apreciación por la _Rootbeer_.

Cuando la señora Briefs se fue, Vegeta agarró su propia bebida y se volvió a Bulma:

-"¿Alguna vez has escuchado el nombre _Hedoro_?".

Ella pensó por un momento: -"No, no me suena para nada. ¿Por qué?".

El pecho de Vegeta se tensó. Había esperado que recordara el nombre como lo hizo con el Dr. Gero.

-"Podemos pedirle ayuda a mi padre. Si no lo sabe, podemos hacer una búsqueda. Sin embargo, puede llevarnos una gran cantidad de horas. ¿Tienes algo más para seguir adelante?"- preguntó.

-"Es un bastardo que dejó una carta sobre el Dr. Gero y grandeza. Mencionó algo sobre _su creación_".

Ella levantó una ceja:

-"¿Su creación?" -por el tono de su voz, sabía que ella entendía que no podía ser algo bueno.

Vegeta tragó el último sorbo de su _Rootbeer_. Dejó la botella de aluminio vacía en la mesa de café.

-"Esperemos que el Sr. Goku se despierte pronto" -dijo Trunks.

-"Kakarotto no es el único héroe por aquí" -Vegeta escupió, pero luego suspiró -"Creo que no estaría de más tener un poco más de resguardo".

Estaba simplemente demasiado cansada y estresada esta noche.

Una expresión de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Bulma. Se removió en su asiento con una mano sobre el bulto de su estómago:

-"¿Crees que Hedoro causará problemas a los guerreros Z?".

-"Probablemente".

-"Nunca he oído hablar de Cell"-apuntó Trunks.

-"Y no lo harás...aún" -dijo Vegeta.

Bulma lo observó mientras se puso de pie, tomó su botella, y se fue a la cocina para deshacerse del recipiente. Cell dando vueltas por ahí no era algo nuevo y que sea un villano tampoco. En éstos momento no podía usar sus conocimientos. Sabía que podía superar con facilidad al Cell imperfecto que viajó desde el futuro y que eliminarlo sería un juego de niños. Aunque este Hedoro podría convertirse en un problema real.

Vegeta volvió a entrar en la sala de estar y señaló la _Rootbeer_ que Trunks dejó en el suelo:

-"¡Trunks, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que recojas tu desorden?!".

Los ojos azules del adolescente de cabellos lavanda se abrieron. Vegeta no sabía qué se había apoderado de él. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En ese momento, una escena que había ocurrido antes lo golpeó. Hace años en vez de Bulma sentada en el sofá, estaba Bra y él había gritado exactamente lo mismo.

-"¿Cuántas veces le has dicho a Trunks que recogiera su desorden?" - preguntó Bulma con curiosidad.

-"¡Nunca!" -ambos respondieron al unísono.

Las ruedas en su cabeza trabajaron rápidamente y Vegeta sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella lo descubriera. Tal vez debería seguir adelante y decirsélo, pero no sabía cómo.

_Mira, mujer, soy del futuro. Vine aquí a… Bueno, no hay razón. He venido aquí para estar contigo._ Pero no sería suficiente, ella comenzaría a hacer más preguntas. Tales como, _por qué, para qué_. Si él respondiera con sinceridad usarías esas palabras que iniciaban con A y que tenía que ver con temas blandos, como la familia. Debía prolongar esta suerte el mayor tiempo posible.

Bulma habló con su padre en el laboratorio. Tenía un aspecto considerado en su rostro. El respondió que nunca había oído de un Hedoro antes. El Dr. Briefs explicó además que la Corporación Cápsula tenía la tecnología para buscar bases de datos y que si este Hedoro tenía una conexión con el Dr. Gero sería capaz de descubrirlo. Llevaría tiempo, sin embargo.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo?" -preguntó Vegeta, con los brazos cruzados.

El Dr. Brief tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió:

-"Posiblemente un día. Tal vez más. Todo depende".

-"Está bien. Sólo hazlo".

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante su rudeza, Bulma besó a su padre en la mejilla y murmuró un amoroso_ 'Gracias'._

La mesa de examen donde se encontraba el Androide 18, estaba diseñada de un metal de alta resistencia. Ella parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente. Su padre había obligado a Bulma a estar fuera del laboratorio porque parecía muy cansada. Al analizar las coordenadas cartesianas y la relación entre y/x, trazó algo que le llamó la atención.

Señaló el diagrama de la pantalla de su ordenador.

-"No quiero alarmarte, querida, pero ella tiene una bomba" -explicó el Dr. Brief.

-"¿Una bomba?" -Bulma se mordió el labio- "Dame un momento, me cambiaré de ropa y estaré de vuelta en un segundo".

Vegeta la agarró del brazo:

-"¡No! Mujer, no estarás toda la noche despierta".

-"Por supuesto que no" -dijo el Dr. Brief- "¿Por qué no duermes? Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de caer en cualquier momento. Puedo manejar esto. Sólo cortaré un par de alambres, nada más".

-"¿Qué? ¡Pero ni siquiera son las diez todavía!" -protestó ella.

-"No importa. ¡Estás agotada!" - dijo Vegeta con firmeza.

Sus hombros se relajaron:

-"Oh, está bien".

Ella se contoneó por las escaleras directo al dormitorio. Se acurrucó debajo de las frazadas. Él se despojó de sus ropas al pie de la cama. Ella sonrió, con los ojos entreabiertos.

-"No me mires así, estás demasiado cansada" -regañó.

Ella hizo un puchero.

Vegeta se acostó, ella presionó su cuerpo caliente contra él. Su estómago gigante se clavó en la espalda, y puso un brazo a uno de sus lados. Bulma apoyó la parte posterior de la cabeza en la almohada. Su respiración golpeó la oreja de él. _Cielos, realmente deseaba que no estar tan cansada._

-"Haz regañado a Trunks como si fueras su padre desde hace mucho tiempo" –Bulma susurró.

Vegeta gruñó:

-"Duérmete, mujer" -No estaba cansado, pero sabía que tendría dificultades para dormir.

-"Fue como si tuvieras práctica" -agregó ella.

Él gruñó:

-"Te dije que te durmieras".

-"Vegeta...".

-"¡Duérmete!".

.

**Nota de la autora:** _En realidad no me gustó mucho este capítulo, espero que no haya sido tan malo. Y lo siento por el retraso, he estado ocupada con la escuela._

**Nota de la traductora: S/N.**

**15.02.2016**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation.

**Nota de la autora:** _Creo que he conseguido tener inspiración de nuevo. ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios!_

.

**Capítulo 17.**

Bulma se despertó antes que Vegeta y se quedó mirando la espalda suave de su esposo. Sopló con fuerza y profundamente a su lado. Su cuerpo se retorció un poco como si estuviera en un sueño inquieto. Ella puso una mano en el hombro y esperó que no estuviera teniendo una pesadilla con el malvado Freezer.

Lo primero que pensó fue cómo es posible que un androide peligroso estuviera abajo en el laboratorio.

Se dio la vuelta y pasó las piernas por el borde de la cama matrimonial. Una vez que se puso de pie, se dio cuenta que tenía que orinar urgentemente. A partir de la lectura de libros, Bulma sabía que el bebé generaba un aligeramiento en la retención de orina; la pelvis comenzaba a ejercer presión sobre la vejiga. Corrió al cuarto de baño contiguo para aliviarse.

_En menos de dos semanas,_ pensó Bulma. Pronto, tendría a su pequeño Trunks en el gran mundo. La hacía sentirse excitada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, que sería una buena madre, y ella milagrosamente tenía confianza en Vegeta, pero la Tierra no era un lugar seguro, especialmente con el estilo de vida que llevaban. Recordó lo ocurrido cuando se había encontrado con el Androide N°20, o una réplica del Dr. Gero.

_Hablando de la confianza en Vegeta…_Tiró de la cadena y volvió a entrar en la habitación con poca luz, corrió las cortinas para dejar que una pizca del sol matutino entrara a la habitación. Él todavía dormía, ahora de espaldas, con un brazo en su rostro. Se acordó de la noche anterior. Estaría condenada si iba a dejarlo descansar. _Algo estaba pasando_. Había demasiadas piezas que formularon la creación de una fuerte hipótesis.

En primer lugar, después de haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza y despertado de la explosión del GR pensaba que había muerto o estaba soñando. Había actuado diferente desde entonces. Era dulce, tan dulce como Vegeta podría ser. Quería tener un hijo con ella e incluso le pidió matriminio._ Y, sabía cosas._ Como que Trunks tendría el cabello lavanda y que su cuarto estaría en el pasillo al lado de su habitación. El comentario hacia Mirai Trunks sonaba tan familiar, incluso en sus oídos, como si fuese un eco del futuro. Como si hubiera sido un padre antes.

Tal vez ella no habría cuestionado nada si no fuera por M. Trunks, bueno, él venía del futuro, y esto lo dio más vida a sus ideas. _¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Podría esto significar que Vegeta venía desde el futuro? Más importante aún, ¿qué representaba eso? ¿Cambiaría algo en absoluto?_

Si fuera cierto, sólo significaba una cosa: que este no era el Vegeta, es decir, aquel Vegeta al que había invitado a vivir en la Corporación Cápsula. Estaba enamorada de un hombre más maduro y receptivo. Ella podía confiar en este hombre. No habría sido capaz de poner su fe en el otro. Al menos, no durante mucho tiempo.

Por lo tanto, no significa nada, excepto que ella amaba ese Vegeta y era feliz con él. Pero no iba a permitir que se fuera sin decirle de dónde venía. Si era de un futuro quería saber los detalles. Era su esposa. Merecía saberlo. Además, era Bulma Briefs, una científica, tan curiosa como el infierno después de todo.

¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo dormiría hoy? No era como si tuviera un horario que cumplir. A veces se despertaba antes que ella para entrenar, pero últimamente se había vuelto más esporádico.

¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se había quedado despierto la noche anterior? Parecía que tenía muchas cosas en su mente.

La situación con Cell evidentemente le preocupaba. Bulma suspiró. Tal vez había viajado en el tiempo para tratar con eso. Se abrazó y le preocupaba lo que significaría eso: _Vegeta tenía que volver cuando resolviera este problema._ No podría lidiar con eso. Si ese fuera el caso, nunca se lo perdonaría. _Por Kami, iba a tener un hijo con él._

Se vistió con unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera. La moda salió por la ventana cuando su estómago comenzó a tomar forma. Si llevaba ropa de maternidad agradable era porque se preocupaba más por la comodidad que por la moda, al menos mientras esté en su casa.

Bulma salió de la habitación en silencio. Necesitaba estar ocupada. De esa manera no se sentiría abrumada por todas las incógnitas de Vegeta. Comenzó su descenso por las escaleras cuando una punzada le produjo una mueca de dolor y se vio obligada a agarrarse de la barandilla. Se detuvo unos sesenta segundos, y luego se alivió. Braxton Hicks, su doctor le dijo que eso era normal. Respiró y se enderezó antes de continuar.

-"Trunks, mami no puede esperar a que nazcas" -murmuró. Levantó la cabeza y vio a su hijo crecido, con una taza negra de café humeante en la mano con el logotipo de la Cápsula Corp.

-"¿Sabes que será guapo en unos dieciocho años más?".

Mirai Trunks se apoyó contra la pared, de manera similar a la postura firme de su padre. Él asintió con la cabeza y levantó una palma:

-"Hola mamá".

Bulma sonrió pero no estaba llena de alegría. Su pecho estaba demasiado pesado por la angustia.

-"Trunks, ¿puedes hablarme sobre los viajes en el tiempo?".

Él puso sus manos alrededor de la taza de café:

-"Mi mundo no es un lugar agradable. No sé si quieres oír sobre eso".

Ella sacudió su cabeza:

-"No, sólo del viaje en el tiempo, en sus aspectos generales. ¿Cómo funciona?".

-"¿No lo sabes? Es decir, mamá, mi mamá, construyó la máquina del tiempo. Ella sabe más que yo".

-"Sé las teorías" -dijo Bulma- "Pero son sólo teorías. Supongo que se alinearía con la idea de la mecánica cuántica, que hay múltiples dimensiones y que cada vez que se elige el punto A se crea un punto B en otro lugar".

Trunks asintió:

-"Sí. La máquina del tiempo crea una nueva línea de tiempo que se ramifica desde el original. No es posible cambiar el pasado desde la perspectiva del viajero".

Una mirada oscura de tristeza y pesar cruzó sus rasgos definidos.

Esta noticia entristeció Bulma también. No podía imaginar lo que sería viajar y cambiar las cosas para los demás, pero nunca verlo reflejado en tu propio mundo.

-"Tú viniste aquí para ayudarnos sin esperanza alguna para ti" -susurró Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él la abrazó con un brazo:

-"No llores, madre, ha valido la pena. Familiarizarse contigo y mi padre y..." -miró hacia abajo- "Yo mismo, tendré una vida mejor. Ha valido la pena".

Las lágrimas bajaron aún más. Estúpidas hormonas. Se las secó:

-"Oh, Trunks…".

Amaba a este muchacho. Lo amaba como su propio hijo. Era tan valiente y fuerte.

Cuando ella se recompuso, se volvió hacia él:

-"Por lo tanto, ¿alguien tendría que tener una máquina del tiempo para viajar? ¿Y si viniera de otra dimensión?".

Trunks tragó saliva. Parecía incómodo y sus ojos vagaron en la escalera.

-"Eso está fuera de mi jurisdicción. Siempre fuiste la más inteligente".

-"Por lo tanto, ¿no lo sabes?".

"Yo…Yo viajé en una máquina del tiempo. Podría ser posible viajar de otra manera".

-"¡Como las esferas del dragón!" –declaró Bulma, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la respuesta, pero por supuesto, no lo había hecho. Sólo podía especular.

Por el cambio de forma, supuso que Trunks sabía algo. No quiso mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Vegeta te habló sobre el viaje en el tiempo?".

Él se puso rígido y no respondió.

-"Él lo ha hecho… ¿no?" -ella preguntó.

Trunks se limitó a decir:

-"Quizá, pero no me corresponde a mi decirlo. Nunca he tenido un padre antes y no voy a traicionarlo, por el poco respeto que tiene por mí".

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Sus sospechas se confirmaron.

-"Bien chico, tengo que decir que probablemente tomaste la decisión correcta. Vegeta probablemente te daría un puñetazo en la nariz si supiera que me contaste sus secretos" -sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

-"Honestamente no sé mucho de todos modos"-mencionó Trunks.

Era tentador correr escaleras arriba y despertar a Vegeta con un enfrentamiento, pero en su lugar se dirigió hacia el laboratorio. No sabía cómo quería manejar este asunto con su marido, y una pequeña parte de ella temía las respuestas que recibiría. Tal vez él vino para evitar una catástrofe como lo hizo su hijo con los androides. Tal vez se iría si tenía éxito.

Bulma se detuvo ante las notas de su padre sobre el Androide N°18 y se puso a trabajar. Examinó el diagrama de la bomba y su extracción. En la esquina inferior de la pantalla de la computadora estaba una de la barra de descarga, lo que indicaba que un programa de la búsqueda a fondo rastreaba información sobre Hedoro.

Se levantó de su asiento y puso su atención sobre Dieciocho. La chica se quedó inmóvil y fría, estaba hecha de piezas inertes. Bulma comenzó a preguntarse si existía una manera de controlar a Dieciocho. Si pudiera encontrar una manera de hacerlo, entonces Trunks podría utilizar el mismo método en su línea de tiempo. Ella regresó a la computadora y comenzó a escribir detalles a distancia. Estaba tan perdida en se reflexión que no oyó la puerta abrirse o el sonido de los pasos.

Saltó hacia atrás cuando Vegeta se acercó a ella:

-"El muchacho dijo que querías verme".

Bulma se derrumbó cerca la ventana, giró en la silla. Tenía el pelo mojado por la reciente ducha y llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul. Se humedeció los labios, sin saber por dónde empezar.

-"Vegeta, aborreces el gorro de orejas de Trunks, ya que piensas que le da muy mal aspecto con el pelo lavanda, ¿verdad?".

Él frunció el ceño:

-"¿Qué es todo esto, mujer? Sí, creo que el sombrero es horrible. Ya te lo he hecho saber".

Ella lo miró a los ojos:

-"Es verdad, ya me lo dijiste. Hace unos meses atrás. Antes de que Trunks viniera del futuro. Antes de que supieras que tendría el pelo lavanda".

Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron:

-"Conjetura afortunada".

Bulma levantó una ceja:

"¿En serio?".

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos:

-"¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?".

Se puso de pie, con torpeza, apoyándose en la mesa de trabajo.

Otro de esos estúpidos dolores que mencionó el Dr. Braxton Hicks fluyó a través de ella , viéndose obligada a inclinarse más fuertemente contra el mueble de plástico.

-"¿Estás bien, mujer?".

-"¡No cambies el tema!".

-"¡Ni siquiera sé de qué estamos hablando! ¿De ese estúpido gorro de gato con orejas? Te dije que te deshagas de él. De todos modos nunca haces caso".

Bulma respiró profundamente. No se sentía bien. Se sentó de nuevo, un poco mareada:

-"¿De verdad? ¿O es que algo que recuerdas?".

-"Mira, no sé de qué estás parloteando tanto. Si tienes algo que decirme, ¿podrías por favor, simplemente escupirlo de forma clara o las hormonas impiden que tu cerebro arme frases coherentes?".

Estaba furiosa, triste y asustada. Estaba hecha un lío por dentro.

-"¿Vienes del futuro?" -preguntó lenta e integralmente.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Un largo silencio pasó:

-"No soy estúpida" - dijo Bulma finalmente.

-"Por supuesto que no, y algunas veces ese es tu mayor defecto" –dijo Vegeta.

Ella clavó las uñas en el asiento de la silla:

-"¿Responderás de manera coherente y sin evasivas?".

Vegeta comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro entre la mesa de examen del androide y el escritorio:

-"Estoy pensando en cómo responderte"-dijo.

Ella esperó con impaciencia, incluso miró la barra de búsqueda sobre Hedoro en la esquina de la pantalla del ordenador. Un tercio del trabajo estaba hecho, y no parecía que la línea azul se desplazara un poco más. Se indicaba 54 resultados hasta ahora.

Había 54 coincidencias con el nombre Hedoro. _Maravilloso_. Y no había analizado ninguna todavía.

-"Permíteme hacer que esto sea más fácil" -dijo Bulma- "¿Viajaste en una máquina del tiempo?"

Vegeta se detuvo:

-"No. Nunca he usado una de ellas".

-"¿Eres de otra línea de tiempo?".

-"Línea de tiempo sí. Dimensión, creo que no".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, un poco aliviada:

-"¿Fueron las esferas del dragón?".

Su hombro se relajó:

-"Sí, fueron esas condenadas esferas de nuevo".

-"¿Para detener a Cell?".

Tomó un largo tiempo para responder:

-"Sí".

Ella asintió. Por supuesto que vendría para algo importante como eso. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos a pesar de tratar de mantenerlos a raya. Resopló a través de ellas.

-"¡Maldito seas por dejarme embarazada!".

-"¡¿Qué?!" -él irrumpió su frase y se inclinó para verle la cara:

-"¡No soy un impostor que vino para dejarte preñada! ¡Soy tu esposo y tú eres mi mujer! Por lo que puedo decir, eres la misma con la que me casé en el futuro".

Ella contuvo el bamboleo lágrimas, pero sus labios temblaban:

-"Podrás irte. Volver con ella y dejarme aquí sola. Junto a mi hijo. Regresarás a tu tiempo y no me querrás más".

Se echó hacia atrás, horrorizado:

"¡Por Kami, mujer! ¿Eso es lo que piensas?".

-"Tiene sentido. Trunks regresará a su tiempo. Es lógico que tu también te vayas cuando derrotes a Cell".

-"Lo entiendes todo mal. No tengo otro lugar adonde ir. Esta es mi casa, siempre ha sido así, estar contigo. Y en cuanto a mi propio pasado, bueno, siempre lo hacía… ¡Mierda! ¡Siempre te amé, mujer! Simplemente no he tenido las bolas para admitirlo o decírtelo".

Bulma se levantó y se lanzó sobre él, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Seguía llorando, mojando su piel. Él torpemente la sostuvo, con cierta rigidez, pero tratando de demostrar un poco de afecto.

-"Gracias por ser veraz" –dijo- "Gracias por decírmelo".

Su mano se formó un puño en la espalda y luego se aflojó:

-"Mira...he venido aquí... Cell es sólo parte de la razón por la que vine aquí".

Se movió para darle una mirada interrogante.

-"No te voy a dejar, te lo dije que antes, y te lo digo en serio. Tengo una vida aquí. Estás aquí. Y también lo estaremos con nuestros hijos".

Las lágrimas de emoción no se detuvieron. Él no estaba diciendo lo que ella quería escuchar sino una simple verdad. _¿Era este un nuevo aspecto de su Vegeta? ¿No había venido sólo por ella? Sino que por sus niños… Más hijos_. Ella lo mantuvo apretado._ Una familia._ A ella le gustaba el sonido de eso si estaba con él.

**.**

**Nota de la autora: S/N**

**Nota de la traductora: S/N.**

**15.02.2016**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation.

.

**Capítulo 18.**

La rutina no cambió en nada. Más tarde ese día, Vegeta se fue a entrenar y actuó como si nunca hubiera pasado por el laboratorio de Bulma. Eso estuvo muy bien con ella porque así fue, y se ganó su corazón _una vez más_. Las cifras y datos del proyecto del Androide 18 junto a la codificación de los antecedentes en los que trabajaba no eran un tema sombrío, dada la elevación de alegría desde su confrontación con Vegeta. El nunca podrá decirlo de nuevo. Jamás podrá admitir y decirlo una vez más. Pero siempre recordaría la admisión, el tono de su voz ronca, la mirada de fuego en sus ojos.

_"Siempre te he amado"._

En el almuerzo, ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba sonriendo. Tontamente al parecer. Estúpidamente, como una niña de escuela a la que se le han declarado.

-"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" -demandó Vegeta.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su mano ahuecada, apoyada por el codo. Se dio cuenta de que había estado girando su tenedor distraídamente en los espaguetis y salsa. Su familia le dio una mirada curiosa. Por la voz de Vegeta, sabía que le estaba diciendo: _'Supéralo ya'_.

Bulma sacudió la cabeza. Sin dejar de sonreír un poco y dijo:

-"No es nada...".

La señora Briefs palmeó su mano. Su padre bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo, sonrió para sí mismo, y luego regresó a la lectura. Los ojos de M. Trunks recorrieron a sus padres, tratando de descifrarlos, pero se rindió y tentativamente agarró otro trozo de pan de ajo.

De vuelta en el laboratorio, trabajó y trabajó. Bulma se perdió en los programas, diagramas y ecuaciones.

Por último, rodó la silla un poco hacia atrás y se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador con satisfacción._ ¡Esto si era trabajar!_ Mostró el diseño a su padre antes de salir para su oficina principal y éste confirmó que era totalmente plausible.

Un dispositivo similar al del Dr. Gero administraría la energía del Androide N°18. En lugar de la desactivación, sería controlar su nivel de potencia. Un dial para cambiar las señales enviadas a través de sus circuitos.

Si se tratara de una "buena chica", estaría completamente funcional, pero si fuese "malvada", tendrían algunas dificultades. Tal vez sería ideal tratarla como a una esclava, Bulma no se sentiría culpable por ello. Podrían darle su libertad más tarde si ella se lo merecía. Envió los planos desde la sede de la Corp. Cápsula para la fabricación.

La señora Briefs bajó para ver cómo estaba, ofreciéndole una taza de té de hierbas caliente. Le pidió a Bulma que no trabaje en exceso y, le recomendó tomar una siesta. Bulma aceptó el té, pero le respondió que se sentía muy bien. Tenía una ráfaga de energía hoy por alguna razón.

La búsqueda de Hedoro estaba en un 98%, casi completo. Bulma tomó un sorbo de té y esperó. Todavía la búsqueda no había terminado por completo cuando dejó a un lado la taza de té, y examinó el mapa de Número 18 de nuevo. Observó cómo era humanoide perfectamente armado. El Dr. Gero hizo de la chica un cyborg, casi no era un androide. Incluso tenía un sistema ovárico e uterino completamente funcional. Bulma no pudo evitar la esperanza de poder aprovechar los restos del androide para la humanidad. Vegeta tenía fe en ella por alguna razón. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que venía desde el futuro, lo más probable era que sabía cosas sobre el Androide 18 que el resto no.

El programa sonó indicando la terminación de la búsqueda. Bulma abrió los resultados de **_Hedoro_**. No había información sobre sus negocios ó personas físicas. Decidió buscar primero dentro de la información más obvia:

_Dr. Gero. Un resultado_. Era un artículo de ciencia sobre la bioingeniería. El artículo describía la idea propuesta por unos científicos sobre la combinación de piezas de organismos vivos y la creación de especies superiores. El artículo no fue escrito por el Dr. Gero o Hedoro, pero hacía alusión como aquellos que dieron origen a la hipótesis.

El artículo concluía que la idea había sido rechazada por sus compañeros en el campo de la biotecnología debido a problemas morales.

Se daba a entender que Hedoro era un colega o compañero el Dr. Gero. Excavando un poco más, Bulma encontró que el Dr. Hedoro se graduó en la misma universidad que el Dr. Gero. Años antes, desapareció del ojo público casi al mismo tiempo en que el Dr. Gero se involucró con el Ejército de la Patrulla Roja.

Bulma imprimó lo que encontró. De repente, la máquina de fax sonó y escupió algo. Tomó los papeles y vio que era de su padre, le enviaba documentación desde la sede de la Corp. Cápsula. La información provenía del sistema de satélites de la corporación. Una fotografía había sido tomada desde el cielo y, mostraba una máquina cubierta de musgo con un agujero en la parte superior. Leyó el fax que comunicaba que un hombre en la montaña encontró una nave que tenía un logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula en ella.

Un dolor la cogió con la guardia baja y casi dejó caer los papeles. El dolor se agitó de su espalda a los lados de su estómago. No era tan malo, pero era peor que antes. Miró su reloj. El médico le dijo que tome el tiempo a las contracciones para saber si iba en trabajo de parto o no, pero había perdido la pista de los minutos. Tuvo que haber sido hace más de una hora. _Al menos eso creía_. Despreocupada, subió para reunir a Trunks y Vegeta.

Se encontró con su madre en el camino. La Sra. Briefs sostenía el teléfono inalámbrico y se dirigió a Bulma:

-"Cariño, Chichi está en la línea para hablar contigo".

Tantas cosas estaban sucediendo a la vez. Bulma suspiró y tomó el teléfono negro.

-"¿Chi-chi?".

-"Bulma, soy yo, Chichi" -dijo eufórica -"¡Goku está despierto!".

Bulma se sentó en un sillón reclinable:

-"¡Oh, estoy tan contenta!".

-"Debería estar levantado dentro de unos días. Eso siempre y cuando descase como le digo yo…" -Chichi se detuvo.

Bulma escuchó crujir algo.

-"Goku, ¿qué haces? Te dije que no puedes levantarte".

-"Pero, Chichi. ¡Estoy tan aburrido! ¿Está Bulma en el teléfono?".

-"Sí".

-"Déjame hablar con ella, por favor, Chichi".

Goku se quejó.

-"¡No, regresa a la cama en este instante!".

-"Aw, Chichi, dame el teléfono. Yo sólo quiero hablar. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?".

Pasaron unos segundos:

-"Oh, está bien" -Chichi cedió.

La voz de Goku llegó desde el receptor:

-"¡Hola, Bulma!".

Sonriendo, respondió:

-"Goku, es bueno escucharte, ¿cómo te sientes?".

Su voz alegre siempre tenía una manera de hacer feliz a la mayoría de la gente.

-"Me siento muy bien. Chichi no me cree Estoy mejor, estoy perfectamente".

Lo imaginó estirando y flexionando los brazos, probando sus músculos recuperados.

-"Creo que así es" -dijo Bulma- "Ustedes los Saiyajins se sanan como un rayo". Echó un vistazo a los papeles importantes. Realmente no tenía tiempo que perder en el teléfono:

-"Mira, Goku, me gustaría poder ir a verte, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Acabamos de recibir un fax de una máquina del tiempo similar a la de Trunks encontrada en unas montañas. No hay información sobre dónde está Hedoro ni Cell".

-"¿Cell?" -preguntó Goku.

Bulma supo de inmediato que había cometido un error. Chichi iría a matarla con un sartén.

Lo siguiente que pude ver fue a Goku, de pie ante ella con dos dedos en la frente. Llevaba la ropa normal en lugar de su _traje-kame_ habitual. Sonrió con los dientes completos como si estuviera orgulloso de su acción. Un grito incomprensible tronó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Bulma tuvo que sacarlo de su oreja y dijo en tono de disculpa a Chichi que tenía que colgar.

Bulma miró a su amigo:

-"'¿Sabes?, Chichi no va a perdonarte fácilmente por esto".

Se rió y se rascó la cabeza:

-"Sí..." – y se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento, Trunks y Vegeta caminaron desde el vestíbulo principal hacia ellos. Ambos tenían nuevas contusiones. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, un poco sorprendida._ ¿Habían estado entrenando juntos?_ Vegeta parecía ser el tipo solitario cuando se trataba de la lucha y el entrenamiento.

-"¡Oh, hola, Trunks! ¡Hola, Vegeta!" -Goku saludó.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Kakarotto? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa en vías de recuperación?".

-"Estoy bien" -dijo Goku. Se estiró y flexionó sus brazos tal y cual Bulma se lo había imaginado antes.

Bulma tuvo problemas para salir de la silla. Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente, divertido. Goku le dio una mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-"Es un asco ser una ballena" -murmuró.

Bulma procedió en la explicación de las cosas importantes, dejando a Número 18 para más adelante. La muchacha ni iría a ninguna parte de todos modos. Les informó sobre Hedoro, y cómo este era un colega del Dr. Gero. También que se desconocía su paradero. A continuación, explicó lo que ocurría con la nueva máquina del tiempo. Trunks se inclinó y escrutinio la foto. Su frente se arrugó.

-"Esa es mi máquina del tiempo" –Trunks se detuvo- "Sin embargo, no puede ser. La tengo aquí mismo"-metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cápsula.

-"¿Hay dos máquinas del tiempo?" -preguntó Goku, confundido.

-"Debe ser de otra dimensión" -dijo Vegeta.

Goku parecía impresionado:

-"Oh, eso tiene sentido. Eres tan inteligente, Vegeta."

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco. Su comportamiento cambió a la seriedad:

-"Cell utilizó esa máquina del tiempo desde el futuro para venir aquí".

-"Me olvidé de que tienes la capacidad de ver el futuro" -dijo Goku.

-"¡¿Qué él qué?!" -Bulma se puso las manos en las caderas y miró a Vegeta.

-"¿Qué, mujer?".

Qué infantiles eran estos dos hombres. Uno por usar una mentira de ese tipo y el otro por ser tan ingenuo y creérsela.

-"Vegeta vino desde el futuro como lo hizo Trunks" –explicó Bulma. Hizo una pausa y añadió- "Para ayudarnos con la criatura de Cell".

Su marido le dio una mirada de sorpresa y posiblemente agradecimiento. No es que ella le estaba haciendo un favor era; ella sólo estaba explicando información privada.

Una expresión de decepción se mostró en la cara de Goku:

-"No pude ser. Pensé que si entrenaba lo suficientemente duro podría ver el futuro".

-"Centrémonos aquí" -dijo Trunks intentando mantener un conversación seria -"Padre, deberíamos ir a ver esta máquina del tiempo ahora mismo".

La interacción entre Trunks y Vegeta había cambiado ligeramente. Bulma se dio cuenta de que Trunks parecía mirar a su padre como tal. Vegeta no era cálido, pero había dejado al muchacho entrenar con él. Su camaradería con él era evidente, sobre todo al proponer ir a investigar el lugar con Vegeta y no con Goku.

-"Me gustaría poder utilizar la teletransportación para llegar allá en un instante, pero nunca he estado en este lugar" –agregó Goku, mirando una vez más la foto.

-"Vamos a tener que utilizar un avión para llegar allí" -declaró Bulma. Se dirigió a su gabinete de cápsulas. Los otros le siguieron. Desaceleró cuando una fuerte contracción la golpeó de nuevo. El calambre bajó a través de la parte baja de la espalda y ligeramente irradiaba a su útero. Enmascaró el dolor, se recuperó rápidamente, y siguió adelante. Sus compañeros ni siquiera la notaron._ Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que creen_, pensó. Aun así, se respiraba un poco de dificultad.

Bulma hurgó en las cápsulas hasta encontrar la que necesitaban. Si todos ellos iban a ir, necesitaban el avión de mayor tamaño. Sabía que no era exactamente la cosa más inteligente que había decidido. Probablemente estaba a punto de dar a luz (había llegado a esa conclusión después de la última contracción), pero todavía no estaba en trabajo de parto activo. Tenía un montón de tiempo. La mayoría de las mujeres estaban en el trabajo por horas y horas.

Posiblemente en días. Este viaje sería un juego de niños. Si algo le sucedía, Goku podría simplemente la transportarla al hospital en un instante.

Tomó la cápsula y la apretó con fuerza en la mano_. De ninguna manera iba a quedarse en casa mientras que los otros se divirtieran yendo a investigar. Era demasiado pronto para ir al médico, el médico iría a su casa cuando estuviera lista de todos modos_.

Bulma no medía los riesgos al igual que su madre y siendo la hija del Dr. Briefs era demasiado terca, demasiado inteligente y demasiado curiosa. Una combinación muy peligrosa.

.

**Nota de la autora:**_ Bulma es inteligente, pero es realmente estúpida cuando se trata de exponerse a situaciones peligrosas. Iba a dejar que las cosas vayan bien, pero creo que voy a divertirme un poco más con esto._

**Nota de la traductora:** _Hola. ¿Cómo están? Sólo quiero agradecerles por leer la historia. Cariños a todxs._

.

**16.02.2016**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen**: Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation.

.

**Capítulo 19.**

El avión tenía un sistema de navegación que permitió a Bulma acertar con exactitud las coordenadas de la ubicación de la máquina del tiempo. Llegaron a una zona bastante remota con montañas, árboles y follaje. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras comprendió a qué distancia de la civilización estaban. Trunks escaneó el paisaje, comparándolo con la imagen impresa por el fax. De repente se exaltó y señaló la ventana:

-"¡Ahí!" -proclamó y bajó la mirada hacia la imagen.

-"Finalmente" -murmuró Vegeta apoyándose en la cabina.

Bulma dio un puñetazo a algunos comandos del panel de control del avión. Agarró el volante de dirección y guió el avión a un aterrizaje seguro. Fue algo accidentado pero al menos no fue un aterrizaje horrible. Apagó el motor.

-"¿Alguien trajo comida?" -preguntó Goku, poniéndose de pie y dándole palmaditas a su estómago.

-"Lo siento, Goku, pero no" -dijo Bulma.

Vegeta gruñó:

-"Mira, Kakarotto, tu consumo de calorías no es nuestra prioridad aquí".

Goku puso mala cara:

-"Ya lo sé, Vegeta. Mi estómago simplemente gruñó. Es todo. ¿No te gusta la comida también?".

El otro Saiyajin lo miró:

-"¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota, sólo que tengo mis prioridades en orden!".

Otra contracción que bajó desde la espalda hasta llegar a su estómago atravesó el cuerpo de Bulma. Se puso rígida en su asiento. Trunks no pareció notar su estado, continuaba analizando la imagen y comparando la angulación con la zona, quizá para obtener una mejor visión. Los hombres en la parte de atrás estaban demasiado distraídos, discutiendo como niños inmaduros. Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y lento, o al menos lo intentó.

_Eso que ni siquiera había pasado más de una hora._

-"Bueno, hagamos esto niños"-declaró Bulma.

Los demás salieron del avión. Bulma vacilante tomó un instante, estaba algo insegura sobre saltar hacia abajo. Vegeta gruñó, con facilidad la levantó y la puso en el suelo cubierto de hierba. Ella le dio una sonrisa de gratitud pero él trató de actuar molesto, no engañaba a nadie, especialmente a ella.

Hicieron unos pasos desde el avión. El lugar estaba tranquilo, a excepción de algunos cantos de los pájaros y monos comiendo en los árboles. Todo estaba muy pacífico y el ambiente era del tipo cálido-tropical. Bulma se sintió extremadamente ahogada por el calor, a pesar de la blusa de manga corta y la falda ancha que llevaba. Tenía una botella de agua en la nave y se sintió tentada a volver a buscarla, pero decidió no hacerlo.

La máquina del tiempo aguardaba en una pequeña colina cerca de un pequeño grupo de árboles. Trunks frunció el ceño y levantó la vista de la imagen.

-"Esto es extraño. ¿Dónde está el musgo?" -preguntó Goku.

-"Este no es el mismo lugar que muestra la imagen" -dijo Trunks. "No hay árboles en la foto".

La máquina del tiempo estaba en condiciones prístinas, el agujero en la tapa de cristal había desaparecido. Las patas de oro y la cubierta de metal estaban como si hubieran sido recién enceradas, brillantes a la luz del sol. El número _1_ y las letras de la _Corporación Cápsula_ parecían recién pintados. Trunks se acercó y pasó los dedos por uno de los bordes.

-"Mamá talló la palabra _HOPE_ aquí, pero se ha ido. No está impresa" -dijo Trunks.

Goku se había agachado para subir a un mono bebé en su hombro. El animal marrón jugó con su cola y el pelo negro de Gokú.

-"Tal vez no sea la misma máquina del tiempo"- apuntó distraído y se rió por las cosquillas que le producía la cola del mono.

-"Alguien pudo haberla pulido" -dijo Bulma en consideración.

M. Trunks desencapsuló su propia máquina del tiempo y una nube de humo se vio a continuación. Bulma la examinó, pellizcándose la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice. Vio la inscripción _HOPE_ escrita en la máquina de Trunks.

-"Es la misma máquina del tiempo" -dijo Vegeta con su determinada voz rasposa. Algo se había oscurecido su estado de ánimo. Probablemente el hecho de que alguien más había tomado y manipulado la máquina del tiempo.

Bulma dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo cuando Goku gritó que se detuviera. Se quedó paralizada.

-"Hay de un hormiguero allí mismo. ¡No te subas en él!".

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron con incredulidad. Su marido gruñó y esta vez ella no lo culpaba.

Goku se preocupaba más por la naturaleza que del asunto serio y preocupante que los había llevado a ese lugar.

-"¡Kakarotto, ¿por qué mejor no esperas en el avión?!" –la templanza de Vegeta se rompió.

Goku se puso de pie, dejando que el mono de la selva correteará a su hogar:

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?".

-"¡Debido a que no ayudas en absoluto!" –rugió el príncipe. Las manos se apretaron a su lado de él.

Algo llamó la atención de Bulma. Una masa de materia pegajosa y crujiente yacía a un lado. Avanzó hacia la sustancia, sin pasar por el hormiguero, y Trunks la siguió a su lado. La intensidad de la voz de Vegeta se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-"¿Es Goku así todo el tiempo?" -Trunks preguntó -"Mi madre siempre lo hacía parecer...más heroico".

Ella se rió entre dientes:

-"Bueno, Goku es...Goku" –sostuvo y se encogió de hombros -"Tiene un gran corazón y salva al mundo de forma regular pero creo que sufre de _*TDAH_. Era más activo cuando era un niño, sin embargo. Cuando alguien muere, la gente tiende sólo para recordar las buenas cualidades".

Él asintió con la cabeza y le susurró algo que no quería que nadie oiga:

-"Pero cuando se trató de mi padre, ella me dijo que era arrogante, presumido, e indiferente"- dijo mirando al príncipe.

Bulma sonrió:  
-"Bueno, él sigue siendo arrogante y presumido. Te advierto algo, no le menciones sus buenas cualidades a menos que desees ver su peor lado" –dijo con gracia.

-"Es me hace sentir...un poco triste ya que mi madre nunca vio este lado de Vegeta".

El corazón de Bulma se apretó. La simpatía se levantó, junto con el agradecimiento:

-"Estoy segura de que lo hizo. Y ella te lo puede decir".

Trunks pudo haber estado a punto de llorar por la esperanza en los ojos de su madre, pero no lo hizo y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

La mugre hacia la que iban tenía un horrible hedor y Bulma se tapó la boca y la nariz. Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Afortunadamente ya no tenía náuseas matutinas o habría vaciado su almuerzo allí mismo. Abrió los ojos para ver una extraña mezcla marrón y verde, dureza y líquido. Parecía una especie de insecto gigante aplastado.

Trunks recorrió el lugar y regresó con dos trozos de cáscara de huevo. Puso las piezas juntas como un rompecabezas. El exterior estaba lleno de baches y con un borde rosa amarillento en el diámetro. Bulma se acercó a inspeccionarlo. Bajó la mirada hacia el bicho gigante mutilado y se preguntó si se había salido de la cáscara de huevo.

Vegeta y Goku se acercaron. Goku había cerrado sus puños, atento a cualquier comportamiento extraño. Vegeta tenía una expresión de shock mientras tomaba en la cáscara del huevo. Luego, masacró el capullo del insecto.

-"Esto es una de las versiones de Cell" -dijo Vegeta.

-"¿Qué? ¿Es un Cell?"-preguntó Goku.

Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron:

-"Uno de ellos".

-"¿Uno?"-preguntó Bulma.

-"Existen _dos Cells_ en esta línea temporal. _Uno_ vino desde el futuro, viajó en la máquina del tiempo y se enterró en el suelo para convertirse en lo que llamamos su estado imperfecto. Asumo que abandonó su caparazón para seguir desarrollándose pero alguien lo mató en su estado de pupa. El _Otro Cell_ es el creado aquí en el laboratorio del Dr. Gero. El que Hedoro robó"-argumentó Vegeta frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Crees que Hedoro mató a este Cell y se llevó la máquina del tiempo, verdad?" –inquirió Goku.

Bulma puso una mano en su bulto con un sentimiento de consternación. No quería saber con qué propósito el Dr. Hedoro robaría el embrión de Cell y la máquina del tiempo.

-"¿Por qué haría algo así?" –preguntó Trunks.

La cabeza de Goku giró a un lado y se encontró con la mirada fría de Vegeta:

-"¿Sientes eso?".

-"No siento nada" -dijo Trunks.

-"¡Eso se debe a que no has sido entrenado adecuadamente!"-replicó Vegeta- "Es alguien que está muy cerca de nosotros. No tiene un ki alto".

-"No lo suficientemente alto" -añadió Goku.

Vegeta sonrió:

-"Si tu lo dices".

-"Para ser un humano" –aclaró Goku.

Volvieron a las máquinas del tiempo. Trukns encapsuló la suya. Otra contracción. Bulma se apoyó pesadamente contra la otra máquina del tiempo. Apretó la palma de la mano contra el costado de su estómago. Ésta era más fuerte, más pesada, y más profunda que la anterior. Abarcaba todo su estómago. Sus piernas temblaron.

Vegeta quiso actuar rápidamente, pero Trunks lo hizo en primer lugar. Ofreció su apoyo y ella se apoyó en él. Sus ojos húmedos indicaban el inicio de las lágrimas y el llanto. Las contracciones eran cada vez dolorosas.

La mirada de Bulma a Vegeta era de culpa. Era una mirada que Vegeta _jamás_ vio en ella. En la superficie se veía enojado pero ella detectó una gran preocupación. Incluso también de culpa de su parte, por no darse cuenta hasta ahora de lo que le ocurría por estar demasiado centrado en otras cosas. No pudo sentir el cambio en su ki.

-"Bulma, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?" -preguntó su esposo en voz demasiado baja.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos oscuros. Se sentía muy avergonzada y estúpida:

-"Hace un tiempo" -respondió con voz ronca.

-"Nunca aprenderás. Maldita sea, mujer. ¡No quiero que nuestro hijo nazca aquí! ¡En absoluto! ¿Lo entiendes?".

Tenía los ojos húmedos, se limitó a decir:

-"Sí".

Trunks encapsuló la otra máquina del tiempo. No miró a sus padres, probablemente porque les resultaría muy incómodo.

Bulma sintió vergüenza. Aquí estaba su futuro hijo, y él podría pensar que no se preocupa por su homólogo más joven. Sin embargo, lo hacía. _Ella haría cualquier cosa por su bebé._ Honestamente no había pensado en el peligro al cual se estaba exponiendo.

-"En realidad lo entiendes pero tus acciones demuestran lo contrario" - Vegeta le dio la espalda -"Nos vamos ahora y no quiero excusas".

-"Eso podría ser difícil"_-_dijo una voz desde las profundidades.

Toda la atención se desplazó a un hombre alto, con un bigote y el pelo gris marrón. Llevaba una camisa blanca con el logotipo de la Patrulla Roja: **RR** (Red Ribbon) bordado sobre el bolsillo del pecho.

Tenía gafas pequeñas y las mejillas hundidas. Bulma dio un paso atrás, junto a Trunks. Cualquier cosa que llevase la insignia_ RR_ era una mala noticia. Bulma pudo adivinar instantáneamente quién era.

-"¿Hedoro?" -inquirió Bulma.

El se inclinó, a modo de saludo:

-"Sí, soy el Dr. Hedoro. Y, tú eres la señora Bulma Briefs, junto con a tu marido e hijo" -se quedó mirando a Goku- "Y tú eres el poderoso Goku."

Goku cambió su mirada noble a una de total seriedad. Su cuerpo se encontraba preparado para luchar si era necesario:

-"¿Cómo nos has conocido?".

-"Te he conocido un par de veces en realidad. En diferentes líneas de tiempo".

Vegeta se puso delante de Bulma y Trunks. Los protegía de cualquier daño.

-"¿Con qué propósito?" -demandó Vegeta.

-"Para reunir los suministros. Sus células fueron los ingredientes perfectos para mi versión súper mejorada de Cell. Sí, te he incluido a ti, a ti y a ti" -señaló a Goku, Vegeta y a Trunks, uno por uno -"Y también a tus amigos Piccolo y Tien. Dos extraterrestres del planeta Yakumi llamados Ketchup y Mustard…Ah, y un híbrido Saiyajin joven llamado Vegeta Jr. Ese sería su bisnieto, ¿no, Vegeta?".

Esto enfureció a Vegeta. Se lanzó hacia delante, listo para arrancar la cabeza del hombre. Hedoro pulsó un botón de una banda blanca que tenía alrededor de su muñeca. Un campo de fuerza violeta se formó alrededor de él para su protección.

Vegeta golpeó con los puños el escudo.

-"He estado pensado mucho sobre cómo manejar la cuestión de matar a mi precioso Dr. Gero. Sabes, iba a mostrarle un reemplazo de su modelo inferior Cell: mi propia versión súper mejorada de Cell, y obtener tu aprobación después.

Sin embargo, ya que no es posible, creo que mi Cell tendrá un nuevo propósito" -Hedoro acarició un botón rojo -"**_Él_** va a estar aquí pronto para cuidar de todos ustedes".

En ese momento, Hedoro puso algo en su brazalete blanco y desapareció.

Bulma se estremeció, tenía tanto miedo y estaba totalmente asombrada. El Dr. Hedoro poseía tecnología que la Corporación Cápsula no podía fabricar todavía. Tal vez se las había arrebatado del futuro. _Si pudiera poner sus manos en ese brazalete…pero sino..._

-"Maldita sea" -dijo Vegeta.

Goku miró hacia los árboles:

-"Puedo sentir una presencia muy alta que viene en esa dirección"- y se puso en posición de combate.

Trunks se apartó de Bulma:

-"Ahora puedo sentirla".

Vegeta se volvió hacia Bulma. La señaló y le habló con severidad:

-"¡Iras al avión y volarás directo a un hospital! Si no lo haces, me encargaré de encadenarte y te garantizo que jamás permitiré que esto vuelva a suceder".

Ella asintió. Quería preguntarle si iría con ella, lo quería a su lado. N_o quería estar sola. Él debía estar allí para ver a su hijo recién nacido._

-"¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Qué harás?"- preguntó Bulma.

-"No dejaré que Kakarotto me robe la pelea" -dijo Vegeta.

-"Si puedes, por favor ve al hospital después" -dijo.

Él se dio la vuelta:

-"No hago promesas, pero estaré allí si puedo".

Ella se acercó y le dio un rápido abrazo. Vegeta no se movió y ella supo que aún estaba enojado y herido.

"Vete de una vez, mujer" -exigió. "Y asegúrate de que el niño nazca seguro".

Bulma se contoneaba a un ritmo más lento camino al avión. Las caderas y las piernas le dolían. Se metió en el asiento del piloto con un poco de dificultad. _¿Qué he hecho?_, pensó. No podía quejarse.

Se instaló y respiraba entre dientes con dificultad, doblándose de dolor.

-"¡Por, Kami! –gritó agarrando el timón. Las contracciones se estaban haciendo activamente más profundas, y sin duda más angustiosas.

_Esto no es bueno_, pensó Bulma.

Comenzó a encender el avión. _Nada. ¿Qué?_ Literalmente, el avión no hizo nada, ni siquiera se activaban las luces. Golpeó su puño sobre los controles.

Se acordó de las palabras de Vegeta: _Esto podría ser difícil._

_Esto no es bueno, _pensó._ Está bien, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que uno de ellos regresara. ¿Esperar? Tendrían que volver, ¿verdad? Por supuesto. Pero ¿en cuánto tiempo regresarían? Esa era otra cuestión._

* * *

_* TDAH:_ Trastorno por Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** En caso de que sean curiosos, _Hedoro_ es la unión de dos palabras japonesas: lodo+vómito.

Ketchup y Mustard: son Ketchup y Mostaza.

Yakumi significa condimentos/especias (en japonés). Tengo amor y humor por DBZ.

**Nota de la traductora: S/N.**

**.**

**18.02.2016**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation.

.

**Nota de la autora** (O una extensa explicación sobre Cell):

_Silvia S.K hizo una pregunta sobre el nuevo Cell que ha aparecido. Quiere saber cómo es posible que haya un nuevo Cell, si Vegeta no entró en otra dimensión como Trunks. Aquí está mi explicación:_

_No, definitivamente Vegeta no entró en otra dimensión; él sólo transmite sus pensamientos y memoria a su cuerpo pasado. Sin embargo, está tomando diferentes decisiones todo el tiempo. ¿Han visto el Efecto Mariposa? Cada acción que el personaje hace afecta a algo, su vez ese algo afecta a algo más. Trunks vino desde el futuro e hizo que Goku cogiera la enfermedad cardíaca antes de lo previsto, y también produjo la aparición de otros tres androides. Se podría decir que esto es simplemente así porque es de otra dimensión y/o línea de tiempo, pero su sola presencia hizo que estas cosas sucedan._

_En cuanto a la** versión súper mejorada de Cell** creada por Hedoro, les daré una aclaración completa sobre cómo sucedió todo:_

_El Dr. Hedoro existía en la línea de tiempo original (en esta historia). Él era un colega del Dr. Gero y tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia él, sentimientos que el Dr. Gero nunca le devolvió._

_El tiempo es un poco diferente en la historia, dado que Vegeta hace las cosas de manera diferente. El Dr. Gero no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a su laboratorio para despertar a los androides N°17 y N°18, debido a que Vegeta los asesinó ¿Lo recuerdan? Esto le permitió a Hedoro ir al laboratorio, robar el embrión de Cell y dejar una nota (teniendo la intención de mejorar a Cell como un intento de ganar la aprobación de Gero)._

_En la dimensión original, no lo hizo porque Gero estaba allí y Hedoro recibió la noticia de la existencia de la máquina del tiempo (por ello tiene una gran cantidad de tecnología que creó para mantener la vigilancia sobre los descubrimientos). En fin, una vez que la encontró, limpió la máquina, y tuvo la idea brillante de viajar en distintas líneas temporales y recoger los embriones de Cell para hacer una versión mejorada._

_Se dirigió al laboratorio para alardear sobre sus descubrimientos ante el Dr. Gero, dejó la nota y descubrió que el Dr. Gero había sido destruido. Viajó a través del tiempo de nuevo, pero sólo le tomó unos minutos en la línea de tiempo de DBZ. En sus viajes temporales descubrió que los guerreros Z siempre asesinaban al Dr. Gero. Ahora quiere venganza contra ellos por matar a su precioso Dr. Gero tantas veces._

_Al parecer, ha estado en el futuro. Esto explica cómo tomó células de Vegeta Jr. e incluso de seres de otros planetas como los Yakumi (estos hechos serán importantes más adelante)._

_Volvió al universo de DBZ (actual) con cierta tecnología avanzada desde el futuro, dejó a su versión de Cell libre (ésta no tiene que tomar mucho tiempo para hibernar), y mató a la otra versión porque no era lo suficientemente buena. Ahora, él llamó a la versión Súper mejorada de Cell para destruir a Vegeta, Goku, y Trunks. Al mismo tiempo, desapareció frente a ellos, quién sabe adónde._

_Esta es una gran cantidad de información que Vegeta desconoce, y eso es lo que le preocupa. Sin embargo, todo lo que sabe es que él cambió la línea de tiempo como lo hizo Trunks antes. ¿Todo tiene sentido ahora? Déjenme saber si no lo tiene._

* * *

**Capítulo 20.**

El combate había comenzado. Se encontraban en un claro con tierra generalmente plana. Era un buen lugar, un lugar en el que nada ni nadie podría interponerse en sus caminos.

A Vegeta le llamó la atención la versión _Súper Mejorada de Cell_. Este Cell Perfecto tenía un cuerpo verde con manchas negras, patas de color naranja y el rostro y las manos blancas. Tenía alas en la espalda y dos puntos en la parte superior de la cabeza, similar a las antenas.

Este Cell tenía la misma cara, los rasgos de suficiencia, a excepción de su piel que era de color rojiza-verde y el blanco había reemplazado al amarillo. El aspecto chinche se había desvanecido. En lugar de antenas, tenía dos cuernos curvados y blancos que salían de los lados de la cabeza. Vegeta estaba familiarizado con la raza alienígena Yakumi y sabía de qué color tenían la piel y que los cuernos eran de color rojo o amarillo. Así que supuso que Hedoro alteró la apariencia de Cell mediante la adición de las células de estos seres.

Al observar a Goku, le resultaba difícil creer que una vez este hombre fue en algún momento más poderoso que él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar su turno. No había manera de que Goku ganara esta batalla.

Esta versión Súper mejorada de Cell evidentemente era más poderosa que el Cell Perfecto.

Goku y Cell lanzaron golpes rápidos durante varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos estaba sin aliento, pero Vegeta sabía que Cell no había desatado ni una porción de su verdadera fuerza. Cell intentó volar hacia Goku con un puñetazo, pero Goku se echó rápidamente hacia atrás. Goku voló en zigzag a través del aire, dándo puñetazos y patadas en todos los ángulos, pero Cell bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques.

Sin darse la vuelta, Vegeta percibió la llegada de Trunks. El muchacho llegó junto a él, cautivado por la batalla.

-"Mamá tenía razón, Goku es increíble" -dijo Trunks.

Vegeta se burló:

-"¿Tu visón está funcionado mal? Cell está jugando con él como un gato con un ratón".

Trunks mantuvo la boca cerrada pero su padre se dio cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Goku utilizó la técnica de imagen secundaria, moviéndose tan rápido que dejó una imagen borrosa de su cuerpo detrás. Cuando disminuyó la velocidad, dio puñetazos y patadas a Cell en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cell se echó hacia atrás en el aire, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Voló hacia atrás y agarró el pie de Goku y como si lanzara una pelota de béisbol, tiró lejos a Goku.

-"Todavía tengo que demostrarte que soy un guerrero y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer"-dijo Cell.

Goku recuperó el control. Aterrizó en el suelo y respiró:

-"Woww. Está bien, tendré que aumentar mi nivel de pelea".

Los dos oponentes formaron entre sí un círculo de energía en el aire. Cell intentó patear a Goku en la cara, pero Goku lo esquivó. Goku intentó devolver el golpe, pero Cell aparentemente desaparecido.

-"¿Qué? ¿Dónde se fue?" -Trunks preguntó, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. El muchacho había perdido una valiosa formación sin un padre. Si Trunks hubiera sido un reemplazo para esta pelea hubiera muerto al instante aunque tuviera sangre Saiyajin.

-"Mira, muchacho"-dijo Vegeta señalando.

La batalla continuó durante mucho tiempo. Los combatientes se desplazaban a gran velocidad por todo el lugar, disfrutando de la pelea. El combate se intensificó con la inclusión de explosiones de energía. Los rayos de luz de color amarillo, azul y púrpura y explotaron desde sus manos hacia el rival. Goku golpeó a Cel en el aire. Encendió un Kame Hame Ha y el azul blanquecino se escapó de sus manos hacia el exterior. Vegeta estremeció ante la cantidad patética de energía. _Vamos, Kakarotto, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso_, pensó. Por supuesto, que Cell desvió el ataque sin problemas.

Cell sonrió burlonamente y desató su propio ataque (más poderoso):

-"¡Kame Hame Ha !".

Goku no tuvo tiempo para prepararse o comprender el ataque. La bola de energía lo golpeó en el pecho y cayó al suelo. La ropa oscura de la camisa estaba quemada y, pudieron verse las cicatrices en el pecho musculoso debajo.

-"¿Todavía no has terminado, Kakarotto? Es mi turno" -demandó Vegeta, de pie.

El otro Saiyajin gruñó y levantó la cabeza. Miró de nuevo a Vegeta:

-"Todavía no" –acotó.

-"Goku, no lo haga. Deje que mi padre se haga cargo. No vale la pena poner en riesgo su vida" –aconsejó Trunks, siempre con calma dándole la razón a Vegeta.

Cell cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho:

-"Tonto. Deberías escuchar a tu amigo".

Goku se puso de pie. Contuvo el pecho con la mano derecha pero no pudo ponerse derecho.

Vegeta deseaba que su rival retrocedería, y no sólo para que pudiera ocupar su lugar, a pesar de que era la razón principal. No había manera de que Goku pudiera derrotar a este Cell con el nivel que tenía. Vegeta temía humillarse y tener que salvar a su amigo, antes de que Goku quede fuera de combate. Eso le molestó por completo _¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?_

En realidad, no era su responsabilidad. Él siempre ignoraba a todos. Aun así, no pudo evitar pensar en un muchacho un poco bobo, el mejor amigo de Trunks, que aún no había nacido. _Por Trunks_, pensó.

Podría intervenir sólo para que Trunks tenga a su amigo y sea feliz._ ¿En qué se había convertido el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin? En un salvador sentimental, que siente lástima por todos._

Cell realizó el haz especial de Piccolo contra Goku, pero Goku lo evitó. Goku se recompuso un poco y largo buenos golpes. Cell se desquitó contra él ganando velocidad. Se movía tan rápido que ni siquiera Goku podía verlo. Súper Cell se detuvo detrás de Goku y lo golpeó en la espalda. Goku cayó al suelo y apenas se recuperó tomó vuelo pero antes de que ganara altura se estrelló contra la tierra.

-"No va a durar más tiempo" -dijo Trunks dando un paso hacia delante.

Vegeta bloqueó el paso a su hijo:

-"Muestra honor y permite que un compañero de equipo que tenga su propia batalla".

-"Pero" -Trunks se opuso.

_Algo más pasaba_. Vegeta sintió el tirón de algo, como una parte exterior de él mismo. Lo llamaba, diciéndole que debía retirarse de la lucha y regresar a otra dirección. La sensación le resultó muy familiar, era la misma que había experimentado justo antes de la muerte de Bulma cuando murió a causa de su enfermedad. Recordó lo que los Saiyajins llamaban _Enlace Saiyajin._

Enlace por el cual dos individuos unidos se podían comunicar inconscientemente, incluso a grandes distancias.

En sintonía con sus sentidos, encontró el Ki de Bulma. Estaba más alterado que de costumbre, como si quisiera buscar algo.

-"Maldita mujer, ¿por qué aún no se iba de este lugar?- gruñó.

Goku no tuvo más remedio que utilizar el Kame Hame Ha de forma continúa. Cell bloqueó cada uno de los ataques, pero Goku era incapaz de moverse libremente. Una neblina púrpura surgió alrededor del cuerpo de Cell, la cual creció y se expandió.

Goku perdió toda su energía con el Kame Hame Ha. El guerrero de buen corazón fue golpeado duramente en la espalda. Esta vez, aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo.

-"¡No!" –gritó Trunks. Sus ojos se agrandaron: -"Está inconsciente".

Cell se echó a reir y echó un vistazo:

-"¿Quién es el siguiente?".

Vegeta dio un paso adelante:

-"Ese seré yo".

-"Padre, ¿puedes hacer esto?

Vegeta sonrió:

-"Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Quién crees que soy? Soy el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, viajero del tiempo, venido del futuro. No me permitiré volver a fracasar"-mirándolo por encima del hombro dijo -"Trunks, regresa y revisa a tu madre. Creo que algo la detuvo".

Los labios del adolescente de cabello lavanda se separaron. Estaba sorprendido:

\- "¿Mamá aún no se ha ido?".

-"Te toca cuidar de ella. ¡Si está perdiendo el tiempo por algo estúpido como esperarme, domínala y déjala inconsciente si es necesario, pero consigue que vaya al hospital! Estaré allí tan pronto como me libre de este bastardo".

Trunks asintió. Vegeta le dio una mirada que no contenía muerte sino buena suerte.

**.**

**En el avión.**

Bulma había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sentía como si hubiesen pasado horas. Trató de ponerse cómoda en la parte trasera del avión. Se sentó en el asiento por un tiempo pero cambió de posición y se arrodilló entre los asientos, inclinándose hacia delante sobre el cojín. Agarró el borde del asiento y trató de respirar.

-"Mmm, ahhh" – gimió de dolor.

No había ningún sitio que la ayudara. Se levantó y se aventuró en la parte posterior donde se encontraba el almacenan de equipaje. Revolvió todo un poco, esperando el siguiente golpe. _¡Vegeta!_ gritó su mente entre el amor y el resentimiento por haberla dejado embarazada. Se balanceó sobre sus pies. Recordó entonces que el libro de partos…había leído que estar de pie era una buena posición para acelerar el proceso. Pero no quería hacerlo_ ¡No, por supuesto que no!_

Bulma regresó al suelo. No había más que hacer, debía esperar. Se convirtió en una mujer adolorida y comenzó a hablar con el bebé Trunks. Acarició con suaves círculos su amplio abdomen mientras se sentaba.

-"Lo siento tanto, Trunks" -dijo ella, cerrando los ojos -"Mami es muy inteligente, pero puede tomar decisiones tontas. Lo que papá dijo no es cierto. Quiero dar a luz de forma segura. Estaré mejor, lo prometo. Tendré un mejor cuidado de ti a partir de ahora".

Seguramente pasarían horas antes de que los demás regresen. El pensamiento no logró confortarla. Recordó el torneo, en el que Goku luchó por un día entero._ ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en este avión?_

_No quiero dar a luz en un avión_, pensó. Los antiguos solían tener a sus bebés en la naturaleza todo el tiempo, y sabía que podría ser necesario ahora. La naturaleza femenina solía hacerse cargo de todo en situaciones extremas. _Pero si algo salía mal…Vegeta nunca se lo perdonaría. Ella nunca se perdonaría._

Las contracciones se acercaban, quizás con 6 minutos de diferencia. Se puso en cuclillas y gruñó. _Uf._ Su pelvis estaba en llamas y todo su estómago exprimido. El dolor seguía empeorando, sin importar lo que hiciera. Trató de pensar en algo feliz. Normalmente pensaría de Vegeta, pero pensar en él la hacía sentir avergonzada.

Por lo tanto, su mente fue a Mirai Trunks. Bulma abrazó a su panza como si estuviera sosteniendo a Trunks de bebé:

-"Crecerás grande y fuerte, y llevarás una espada impresionante. Enorgullecerás a papá al convertirte en Super Saiyajin. Él no podría decírtelo, pero te quiere mucho. Le voy a enseñar cómo hacerlo. Por fuera parece duro pero tiene un lado empalagoso si sabes cómo mirarlo".

"Uhh" –giró sus caderas y se balanceó. Esto ayudó a aliviar un poco la contracción. Extraño, incluso podría acostumbrarse a ellas. Tal vez ya estaba delirando.

En ese momento, un chorro de agua se derramó entre sus piernas. Se quedó mirando el líquido y luego puso su frente contra la fría ventana del avión.

Su bolsa se rompió.

No había nada que detuviera esto. La realidad de la situación cacheteó a Bulma y ésta se asustó. La siguiente contracción sacudió su cuerpo y gritó con violencia, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-"¡Maldición! ¡Tendré mi bebé en un avión!".

El dolor se mezcló con el dolor y descubrió que sentía como mini contracciones intercaladas con las grandes contracciones. Las cosas estaban progresando demasiado rápido. Los dolores fuertes iban cada vez más lejos y no podía hablar Trunks. Se preguntó si el trabajo de parto de las Saiyajins era más intenso o si todas las mujeres sufrían por igual. No podía imaginar a una mujer Saiyajin…._tal véz_… J_a, como si ella fuera tan especial_. Pero entonces, _tal vez yo soy_, pensó.

_Respirar, se trata de respirar Bulma,_ se dijo. Visualizó a Vegeta y ella con un pequeño niño de cabellos lila y una sonrisa traviesa. Podía hacerlo.

-¡Ahhhhh".

_No, tal vez no puedo. Kami, no quiero estar sola._

A modo de respuesta, la puerta del avión se abrió y M. Trunks subió. Se arrastró hacia ella, sorprendido. La imagen le debió parecer una un desastre. Su cabello estaba enredado y su cara sudorosa. Lo más probable era que oliera los fluidos corporales. Trukns vaciló antes de acercarse.

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y sollozó.

-"¿Mamá?".

Bulma lloraba y lloraba. La abrazó cuando vino otra contracción y esto la ayudó, a pesar de seguir chillando.

-"¿Por qué no te has ido?" preguntó con preocupación.

-"Lo intenté, dos veces. Hedoro, hizo algo. No puedo poner el avión en marcha".

-"La revisaré, pero no soy un experto en aviones" -dijo Trunks.

-"Ni yo" –el mantenimiento mecánico era de su padre. No podía pensar con claridad, pero ella trató de decirle lo que debía buscar en el motor. Él asintió y fue para comprobar qué pasaba.

Se estremeció. Las lágrimas se redujeron a un resfriado. Estaba mejor ahora. Incluso si tenía que quedarse aquí para dar a luz ya no estaba sola. Era extraño pensar que Trunks podría ayudar a dar a luz al pequeño Trunks.

Jugueteó exterior con el avión durante demasiado tiempo. Ella apretó los dientes y deseó tener medicamentos para el dolor. Incluso si llegaba al hospital probablemente sería demasiado tarde.

Trunks regresó y se agarró del brazo:

-"¿Encontraste algo?"

-"Hay algunos cables cortados. Puede que incluso se haya llevado algunas partes" -explicó.

Bulma hizo un gesto de aceptación. No sabía eso. No había esperado que él sea capaz de solucionarlo.

-"Tendrás que llevarme en brazos"- dijo.

Trunks abrió la boca e hizo una pausa:

-"Uh, no sé si eso es una buena idea.".

Ella clavó las uñas en el brazo:

-"Puedo hacerlo. Llévame al hospital. ¡Ahora!".

-"Pero"

-"Ahhhhhhhhh"- Bulma se retorcó y alzó la voz. No logró sostenerse en sus piernas, se olvidó de tener en cuenta las técnicas de respiración. Todo se fue por la ventana. Aún algo perdida y cansada le rogó que la saque del avión.

Tomándose demasiado tiempo para responder Trunks dijo:

-"No puedo. ¿Y si tienes una contracción y te caes? Mi padre me mataría".

Se inclinó hacia atrás:

-"Podemos hacerlo. ¡Vamos, Trunks! ¡No puedo dar a luz aquí. ¿Quieres ser llevarme en avión?"

Sus ojos eran suaves:

-"Mejor es eso que ir en el aire, ¿no?".

Ella mordió su labio y asintió.

Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, las contracciones se intensificaron. Esto tenía que ser una cosa Saiyajin, Trunks era más fuerte y más difícil nacer. _Este dolor no podía ser normal_. Gritó durante las contracciones activas, ella nunca pensó que lo haría. Siempre se tomó el parto de la manera fácil….pero no lo era.

Trunks se quedó a su lado y trató de consolarla. Pensó que era bueno al menos acompañarla. Por último, se puso de pie lentamente.

-"Regresaré. Tal vez pueda despertar a Goku y hacer que utilice la teletransportación" –declaró.

Bulma tiró de él:

"No, no lo hagas. No te vayas".

Ella contuvo el aliento y se preparó para la siguiente contracción. Su cuerpo no podría hacerlo solo.

-"Regresaré" -prometió.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Él se separó, dejándola fría:

-"Trataré de traer de traer a papá conmigo".

Dicho eso, se fue.

Bulma volvió a llorar. Se balanceó y las contracciones no se detenían. Quería susurrarle a su bebé Trunks que se calmara, pero sentía su interior como si estuviese siendo rasgado_. Woow…esto tenía que ser una cosa Saiyajin. O bien, algo estaba mal._

_Tal vez algo estaba terriblemente mal…_

Algo instintivo se acercó a ella y a su cuerpo materno que le dijo_ "Puja". No, no, yo no quiero eso, pensó. Esto no puede estar pasando._

_._

**Nota de la autora:**_ Leer arriba_

**Nota de la traductora:** _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les comento que este capítulo es hasta ahora, el que más me costó traducir._

**19.02.2016**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation.

**Nota de la autora:** _Así que, tengo una idea para una historia spin-off. No va a ser una secuela, pero sí un spin-off sobre Mirai Trunks después de su llegada a casa. ¿Qué piensan? Yo no empezaría hasta que los Tunks se remonte en esta historia, por lo que el tiempo coincide con esto. Me pregunto si yo debería incrustarlo en esta historia, o publicarla por separado. Hmmm..._

_._

**Capítulo 21**.

Tal vez era la arrogancia, tal vez era la confianza, y tal vez era simplemente el optimismo, pero Vegeta estaba seguro de que iba a ganar. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Él era el amo del universo ahora, en realidad el hombre más poderoso de la galaxia. Nada podía interponerse en su camino ahora que él había tenido la oportunidad de volver con sus capacidades potenciadas. Ni siquiera ésta versión mejorada de Cell.

Vegeta golpeó a la criatura en el estómago. Jugó con Cell, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esto era divertido, muy divertido en realidad. Se había olvidado lo bien que se sentía de tener un poderoso oponente, que era un reto, pero no insuperable. Algo perfecto para un Saiyajin.

Giró a la izquierda de la versión Súper Mejorada de Cell. _Súper mi culo_, pensó. Cell había mejorado mucho, sí, pero nadie era superior a él. Continuó su paliza sin esfuerzo contra su oponente. El pecho se le llenó de orgullo al pensar en Goku, quien había encontrado difícil luchar contra la criatura. _Soy superior_.

Lo único que le molestaba era que Cell parecía imperturbable. Incluso cuando él subió su nivel de potencia Cell no entró en pánico.

-"Admite que soy más fuerte" -Vegeta se burló.

Cell se situó en el aire frente a él. Ambos se miraron entre sí, con los brazos cruzados. Vegeta recordó que este monstruo tenía algunas de sus células.

-"Admitiré que eres más fuerte que aquel" -dijo Cell, con los ojos hacia abajo, donde Goku estaba tendido en el césped.

-"Pero no crees que soy más fuerte. ¿Por qué no te lo demuestro?" –Vegeta gruñó impaciente.

Con eso, Vegeta disparó muchas explosiones contra Cell. La energía arrasó la zona, causando una explosión masiva. Cuando el aire se aclaró, Vegeta vio nada más que paisaje. Se dio la vuelta. Nada.

De repente, Cell se coló por detrás de él y lo cogió por las piernas. Vegeta quedó colgado boca abajo como un muñeco de trapo.

Su rostro era repugnante y Vegeta podía ver de cerca su lengua manchada._ ¡Puagh!_ _Debe ser un rasgo de los Yakumi para ser tan asqueroso_, pensó. Él le dio un codazo a Cell en el estómago y se soltó.

Aún así, Cell no admitiría su derrota. No declararía que Vegeta era superior. Bien, él sólo pondría fin a esto por su cuenta.

Vegeta lo atacó rápidamente. Esto debía hacerse. Terminaría esto y se uniría con Bulma. La alegría estaba disminuyendo.

Fue entonces cuando las cosas cambiaron. Cell comenzó a bloquear todos sus movimientos.

-"¿Ni siquiera estabas tratando de defenderte antes?" -Vegeta gruñó. Cell había escondido su verdadero potencial. En primer lugar con Goku, y ahora con él.

La versión Súper mejorada de Cell lanzó una carcajada burlona.

Una de las cosas que Vegeta odiaba más que nada era burla. Vegeta estalló de rabia. _¡Nadie se ríe del príncipe de todos los Saiyajins!_

Rápidamente, la versión Súper mejorada de Cell esquivó uno a uno, las explosiones. Vegeta intentó de atraparlo, pero no pudo. Esto era un juego._ ¡Un puto juego!_ El mismo juego que había jugado con Goku. El juego del gato y el ratón. _¡No soy un ratón!_ No importa lo que hubo hecho, no pudo golpearlo ni una sola vez.

Cell salió de su vista. La siguiente cosa que Vegeta supo fue que Cell lo tenía suspendido con ambos brazos. El príncipe se liberó y consiguió darle unos pocos golpes antes de que Cell diera un salto a la distancia.

Enojado y humillado Vegeta demandó:

-"¡Toma la pelea en serio!".

-"Estarías muerto" -dijo Cell.

Vegeta pateó el cuello de Cell. Ileso, Cell se enderezó la cabeza. Se quedó mirando a los ojos de Vegeta.

Enfurecido, Vegeta desvió la mirada y se preparó para usar un _Final Flash_. Apartó las manos y reunió la energía necesaria. A continuación, metió las palmas de las manos hacia adelante, soltando un rayo de oro macizo. La potencia sacudió la tierra misma. Todo retumbó y crujió alrededor de ellos. La energía parecía extenderse infinitamente hacia el exterior, tal vez en el espacio exterior.

La energía voló el brazo derecho de Cell, Vegeta sonrió, pero luego tuvo una sensación de _Déjà vu_ y la alegría se desvaneció. Esto había sucedido antes y sabía lo que sucedería a continuación. El brazo rojo fue regenerado al instante, utilizando el talento de Piccolo. Vegeta fue a atacarlo nuevamente, pero Cell lo lanzó en el aire y le dio un codazo en la espalda. Vegeta cayó en picada.

Vegeta se convulsionó, pero luego se incorporó. Su visión era borrosa. Se sentía agotado. Él podría haberlo golpeado de nuevo… pero Trunks surgió a través del fondo de los árboles con sus salvajes ojos azules, el cabello soplando hacia atrás mientras corría.

-"¡Papá!" -gritó. _No padre. Papá._

El corazón de Vegeta latió con fuerza, tan familiar.

Empujándose a sí mismo y tambaleándose un poco, Vegeta se enderezó. Se preparó para la batalla, y giró la cabeza hacia su hijo:

\- "¿Por qué no estás con tu madre?"

Cell parecía divertido y curioso a la vez. Voló por encima de ellos, mirándolos hacia abajo como hormigas.

-"De eso se trata. Mira papá. Ella estaba a punto de irse pero el avión no funcionaba. Ni siquiera el motor se encendía. Hedoro le hizo algo al avión"-Trunks se acercó, sin aliento.

Vegeta se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. _Maldita sea. Calculado todo. Esa mujer siempre sabía cómo meterse en serios problemas. ¿Qué la llevaba todo el tiempo al no nacimiento de Trunks en este mundo? ¿Qué pasaría cuando quedase embarazada de Bra? ¿Tendría que hacer más esfuerzo? Grrr…Las cosas eran mucho más simples cuando se encargaba de destruir planetas._

-"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer al respecto?"- preguntó Vegeta-"Está bien, ¿verdad? ¿No hay complicaciones?".

-"No hay complicaciones, pero…"

-"Vuelve, dile que se endurezca y que dé a luz al mocoso. Si está en el avión que así sea".

Eso pareció que cerrar la discusión. Sin embargo, él frunció el ceño, y luego se acercó a Goku. Sacudió el hombre y trató de despertarlo. No parecía funcionar.

Cell ser rió, y con estridente sonido similar al de las uñas en una pizarra dijo:

-"¿Volver? ¿Cuándo se solucionaron las cosas con tu mujer?".

Vegeta apretó los puños. Se estaba burlando de él de nuevo. Tratando de ponerlo en su lugar, mostrándole su debilidad. Y era cierto, Bulma y su familia eran su debilidad. Él no necesitaba que se lo estamparan en la cara. Menos en el campo de batalla.

-"Nos vemos en 10 días" -continuó la criatura- "En este lugar. Traer a quien quieras, tantos como desees. Vamos a ser un juego, un torneo".

_¡De ninguna manera! Él lo mataría ahora._ Vegeta se enfureció. Cell se elevó a la distancia, desvaneciéndose. Se había ido.

Con el cuerpo aún temblando, Vegeta aterrizó. Gritó de furia, cayó de rodillas y golpeó el suelo hasta calmarse.

Trunks se acercó a Goku y se lo llevo colgado del hombro. Se puso de pie al lado de su padre, a la espera. Vegeta se puso de pie. Se pasó una mano por el pelo flameado y tomó la decisión de no dejar que esto lo afectará. 10 días. Se podía hacer mucho en 10 días. Tenía la cámara de gravedad y la habitación del tiempo después de todo.

Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos demostraron fuerza:

-"Vamos a verter nacer".

Trunks asintió nervioso.

Apenas llegaron escucharon gritos. Vegeta entró, pisando fuerte en el avión con los oídos tapados. Tomó a Bulma, acurrucándola en la parte posterior de la nave, estaba empapada en sudor. Olía como si hubiera hecho una buena sesión de entrenamiento.

Su ropa estaba arrugada. Ella se acercó a él, estaba de mal humor. Era reacio a estar tan cerca de ella.

Él en realidad no había estado presente cuando Trunks nació la primera vez. Lo de Bra fue horrible y ella le había dicho que había sido diez veces más fácil. La desesperación en su cara lo ganó. Se puso en cuclillas a su lado y se lanzó sobre él. Su agarre era fuerte para un ser humano.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas:

-"Me duele" -se quejó ella -"Creo que algo está mal".

-"Sí, sí, eso es lo que dijiste la última vez y todo resultó más que bien".

Sus dedos apretaron aún más su brazo.

-"¿El último? ¡Hay más!".

Se rió entre dientes:

-"Mira, mujer, no hay nada al respecto. Se llama parto. Esfuérzate y pasa a la acción ya".

-"¡Bastardo!".

Vegeta se suavizó un poco:

-"Puedes hacerlo, Bulma. Recuerda a quién estás trayendo al mundo. Quieres verlo, ¿verdad? Si lo haces, Trunks regresará a su hogar. ¿Deseas que tu propio Trunks esté aquí?".

Ella asintió y se mordió el labio:

-"No quiero tenerlo en el avión".

-"Bueno, a veces las cosas pasan y hay que adaptarse" –Vegeta afirmó.

Bulma se retorció, su cejó se frunció. Dejó escapar un suspiro y luego afirmó:

-"Está bien, está bien. Comenzaré a pujar".

-"No me digas que has estado tratando de mantenerlo en tu interior" –dijo Vegeta con disgusto. Bulma lo golpeó, su golpe fue fuerte para un ser un humano.

_Culpable del cargo_, pensó Bulma.

Él frunció el ceño. _Eso no podía ser bueno. Si el cuerpo le decía que debía pujar, ella debía hacerlo: Pujar, pujar…_

Estaba a punto de darle un sermón cuando un grito de alegría llegó desde fuera del avión. Se alejó de Bulma para comprobar si Trunks estaba bien pero sólo lo encontró sosteniendo un grano Senzu como trofeo.

-"¿Dónde diablos salió eso?" -demandó Vegeta, apoyándose en la parte trasera del avión.

Trunks sonrió:

-"¡Estaba en su bolsillo!".

_El payaso probablemente olvidó que tenía uno_, pensó Vegeta. Observó a Trunks empujar el grano a través de los labios de Goku. Goku mordió el grano y lo tragó. Las heridas se curaron instantáneamente y Vegeta sintió que el ki de Goku refortalecido. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza.

-"Uf"-se quejó Goku.

Un grito agudo llegó desde el avión:

-"Vegeta, mueve el culo de nuevo al avión…creo que ahora… ¡Ahhhhh!… "

Goku fue ayudado por Trunks para poder levantarse. Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y luego ejercitó su cuello y hombros.

-"Necesito entrenar más, supongo"-dijo Goku.

-"En primer lugar, es necesario llevar a mamá al hospital"- declaró Trunks.

Otro grito resonó:

-"Es lo mejor, a menos que desees quedarte sordo" -apuntó Vegeta.

Los tres hombres entraron en el avión. Goku tuvo la visión actual de Bulma y casi se desmayó, pero Vegeta le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Goku rió por la vergüenza.

-"Está bien, deja de pujar. Te conseguí un escolta" -explicó Vegeta.

Bulma levantó la cabeza y miró con dagas en sus ojos:

-"Espera un segundo. Me dijiste que... No creo que pueda... Uhh…".

Goku se arrodilló:

-"Vamos, Bulma. Estaremos en el hospital en un instante".

La levantó, para consternación de Vegeta. Se suponía que él iba a hacer eso. Trunks y Vegeta se acercaron y tocaron al otro Saiyajin. Vegeta hizo una expresión de falta, sin saber dónde tocar, y se conformó con el codo.

Gritos explotaron en el pasillo del _ Orange Star Hospital._ Una enfermera dejó caer su portapapeles. Otra se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo.

-"¡Mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz! ¡Consíganle una habitación ahora!" –ladró Vegeta.

Precipitaron a Bulma en una habitación limpia con una cama cómoda. Ahora, él no tendría que escuchar las quejas acerca de dar a luz a Trunks en la parte trasera de un avión. Las enfermeras trataron de guiar a Goku a una sala de examen, al ver el estado de su ropa, y manchas de sangre.

-"Oh, estoy bien" –él les indicó- "En serio. Sin embargo, gracias".

Aún así, las enfermeras lo intentaron, y él terminó diciendo adiós, usando la teletransportación para escapar. Probablemente debido al miedo a las agujas. _Idiota_.

Hicieron que Vegeta se limpiara antes de unirse a su esposa. Le mencionaron la importancia de que los bebés permanezcan estériles. Lo hizo justo a tiempo, refunfuñando. El rostro de Bulma estaba rojo y jadeaba pesadamente. Sus piernas estaban muy abiertas mientras empujaba.

Ella lanzó una mirada de Vegeta, muchas palabras fueron dichas con ese aspecto. Se adelantó y dejó que él sostuviera su mano. Bulma la apretó como si la vida dependiera de ello, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. No había palabras. Se quedó a su lado y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo.

Cuando la cabeza comenzó a salir, se asomó para comprobar cómo estaba resultando y asintió en confirmación. Lo que necesitaba Bulma entonces, como la mayoría de las veces, era energía. Ella dio a luz hacia abajo, agitada y lanzando fuertes gruñidos.

No fue agradable. Era bastante menos de horrible que el nacimiento de Bra.

Llegó deslizándose a hacia fuera, era de un leve color rojo, estaba cubierto de líquido, tenía cola y todo. Ellos habían discutido el tema de la cola, y tanto el orgullo de Vegeta como el de ella, acordaron su eliminación. El personal del hospital conocía la disposición. El doctor examinó Trunks y después se lo llevaron para higienizarlo.

Los potentes pulmones del bebé gritaron hasta que la enfermera le pasó el bebé a Bulma.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ver realmente a Trunks cuando era un bebé. Él en realidad no había estado allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Observó a Bulma abrazarlo, cómo acariciaba los dedos de sus pies, y cómo acariciaba el cabello lavanda del cachorro. El bebé tenía un fuerte espíritu, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, y su cola se agitaba a ambos lados. El chico reunía todos los elementos para la aprobación de su padre.

Bulma parecía sorprendida y estaba encandilada de felicidad, su agitación y enojo anterior quedó zanjado. Acarició la mejilla de Trunks:

-"El es perfecto" –se limitó a decir besando su frente

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. Sentía la energía de M. Trunks fuera de la puerta, lo más probable era que oyera toda la conversación:

-"El está bien".

Ella lo miró a los ojos a sabiendas. _Mentiroso_, pensó:

-"¿Quieres tenerlo?".

Se encogió de hombros otra vez:

-"¿Por qué no?".

Ella le pasó el bebé con una sonrisa.

Vegeta manejó torpemente a su hijo, tratando de encontrar la posición correcta en sus brazos. Trunks bebé veía a su padre con vida, con unos profundos ojos azules curiosos, permitiendo a la vez, crear una conexión. Vegeta sabía que no podía engañar a nadie más. Estaba orgulloso de Trunks, el bebé, el hombre que estaba afuera de la habitación, el hombre en el que se convertiría con el paso del tiempo. Él lo quería. Y, esta vez, no lo abandonaría. _Trunks merecía más._

Vegeta capturó furtivamente una mirada de M. Trunks y ambos se congelaron. Trunks dio un paso atrás, y sonrió, pero estaba distante y triste. _Esta no era su madre. Este no era su padre, abrazándolo, con la promesa de cuidar de él. Su familia se había roto para siempre._

Vegeta trató de detener su corazón para no dejarse llevar. Se había convertido en alguien bueno para controlar sus emociones, ocultándolas, pero si alguien realmente lo conocía era Bulma.

_No hubo segundas oportunidades para M. Trunks. Su padre nunca lo había sostenido como este. Su padre nunca se comprometió a quedarse junto a él. Su padre nunca se casó con su madre._

_Su padre nunca le dijo que le importaba. _

_Su padre murió._

Vegeta miró a su hijo,_ podría dar todo para él_. Mientras tanto el pequeño se fue quedando dormido.

M. Trunks dio una ultima mirada a la escena._ Ese bebé tenía tanto suerte como el infierno…y él se sentía un poco herido._

_._

**Nota de la autora:** _Cuánto más escribo sobre Trunks del futuro, más triste me siento por él…_

**Nora de la traductora:** _Disculpen la demora. La vida me está pasando por encima una vez más. Les garantizo que continuaré traduciendo. Cariños a todxs._


	23. Capítulo 22

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper**

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 22.**

Una parte él quería ser combinada en su sola unidad…si lo fuera sería como Ketchup. Él era una criatura enérgica, a la cual le gustaba la superioridad y el control pero… a veces prefería ser mujer. En ciertas ocasiones, Cell podría verse atrapado en su propio pensamiento…quizá en pensamientos que no eran de él (O, que en otras palabras, eran explícitos de ella)._ Ella_ era más fuerte que los demás, tanto física como mentalmente.

El cerebro de Cell era en gran parte el propio, pero temía que Ketchup pudiera infiltrarse en él. Los alienígenas Yakumi eran de carácter fuerte y telépatas. No era de extrañar que no se hubiera fundido completamente aún con él. Su esencia, probablemente, envió ondas de actividad para estimular ciertas vías en su cerebro. Una cosa, por encima de todo, preocupaba a Cell: _que Ketchup pudiera llamar a su planeta en busca de ayuda._

* * *

Bulma y su bebé Trunks estarían en el hospital durante al menos dos días, lo que les daba la oportunidad perfecta para entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo.

Cuando M. Trunks y Vegeta llegaron al puesto de observación, Goku y Gohan estaban ya allí hablando con Mr. Popo. Goku se volvió y los saludó con la mano antes de volverse hacia Mr. Popo:

-"Kamisama ha dejado el templo. De modo que ahora estoy aquí solo" -dijo Mr. Popo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y sus gruesos labios rojos caídos.

-"¿El señor Piccolo se ha fusionado con Kamisama? ¿Eso quiere decir que él no es más el Sr. Piccolo?" -Gohan preguntó. Luego miró a su padre y volvió a mirar a Mr. Popo. Parecía que estaba preocupado por su amigo. Algo cambió dramáticamente, ya no sería la persona que conocía.

El genio inmortal negro se detuvo:

-"Él se llamó a si mismo _Namek Sin Nombre. _Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Quién soy yo para ayudarlo?".

-"Bueno, si es capaz de vencer a Cell, debe valer la pena" -dijo Goku.

Trunks escuchó la conversación con curiosidad y paciencia. Vegeta gruñó, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Él sabía que Piccolo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de derrotar a la versión Súper Mejorada de Cell. El único que tenía una expectativa de victoria era él. Dio un paso adelante:

-"Exijo el uso de la Habitación del Tiempo" –demandó Vegeta.

Sus palabras sacudieron a Mr. Popo, quien todavía estaba perdido en el dolor y la confusión. Goku se volvió y sonrió:

-"Oh, Vegeta ¡Hemos tenido la misma idea!" –apuntó Goku en un tono amistoso.

Vegeta frunció el ceño:

-"¡No! Yo nunca compartiría los mismos pensamientos que gente como tú" -su comentario trajo horribles recuerdos de la fusión. Los cuales fueron los suficientemente desagradables para enviar escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

La escena intrigó a Gohan, que no podía comprender la relación entre su padre y el príncipe Vegeta. Un día que estaban completamente en desacuerdo, y al día siguiente discutían como hermanos. Era raro.

Goku rió:

-"Puedes tener la Habitación del Tiempo en primer lugar"- ofreció Goku.

-"Por supuesto" -dijo Vegeta y empezó a alejarse, sabía a dónde debía ir. Trunks se sorprendió, pero comenzó a seguirlo en silencio.

La conversación sacudió a Mr. Popo que salió de su depresión; inmediatamente se mostró más animado:

-"Déjenme mostrarles el camino".

Vegeta siguió moviéndose, pero Trunks escuchó a Mr. Popo quien ya se desempeñaba como guía.

-"Un año en el interior es equivalente a un día en el exterior. Ustedes encontrarán todo lo que necesitan. Hay camas, comida y un baño. Nada demasiado lujoso, me temo".

-"Yo no requiero más que lo esencial" -comentó Vegeta ariscamente- "No son vacaciones, es entrenamiento".

Goku se volvió y dio a Vegeta una mirada aguda:

-"Perdónalo Mr. Popo, él siempre está tan tenso".

Caminaban por el pasillo con suelo de piedra. Un voladizo blanco y pilares curvados alrededor de columna serpenteaban a lo largo del camino. El mirador se parecía a un palacio de clases, pero Vegeta no lo encontró apropiado para un príncipe Saiyajin. Por último, Mr. Popo se detuvo y presentó una puerta marrón pesada con un mango de oro.

-"Esta es"- se limitó a decir.

Gohan miró con asombro e interés:

-"¡Woah! ¡Así que esta es la Habitación del Tiempo!".

Vegeta resopló:

-"No te emociones mocoso. No es nada especial. Sólo es un espacio para entrenar". Dio un paso:

-"Bueno, comencemos, Trunks".

M. Trunks asintió y se puso al lado de su padre. Intentó ponerse lo más derecho posible y demostrar seguridad, pero Vegeta detectó un poco de nerviosismo. _Hmm…debería estar preocupado. No trabajaré de forma simple con él_, pensó Vegeta.

La puerta se abrió. Mr. Popo se volvió con los ojos grandes:

-"Una vez que pase el tiempo límite, la puerta se cerrará para siempre. Un día aquí sólo será un día en esta dimensión".

-"Sí, es lo que oímos. Sólo quiero seguir con esto" -dijo Vegeta con un resoplido.

Goku le habló a Vegeta una vez más:

-"¡Buena suerte, Vegeta y Trunks!".

-"No necesito nada de eso. Guarda la suerte para ti Kakaroto".

-"Aw, Vegeta, no seas así".

Vegeta se volvió:

-"Estoy hablando en serio, Kakarotto. Soy diez veces más fuerte que tú en este momento, y estoy a punto de ser mucho más fuerte".

Trunks entró primero a la habitación:

-"Gracias, Sr. Goku".

-"Cuida de Vegeta, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Oh, cállate" –dijo Vegeta a Goku con una expresión oscura.

Goku rió con la boca cerrada. Maldición, éste tercera clase. Siempre tan alegre y molesto.

La habitación del tiempo era más bonita de lo que recordaba. Tenía las paredes visibles con papel tamizado pintado de azul con triángulos e incluso había una mesa con un jarrón de pensamientos de color rosa. Había dos relojes redondos que sonaban altos, uno para el reino de la dimensión infinita y otro para el exterior. Las baldosas del suelo azules estaban limpias y brillantes como si recién hubiesen sido enceradas. Un estante de madera en la pared contenía un frasco de bálsamo curativo. Era demasiado femenino y ornamental. Era un centro de entrenamiento, después de todo. Cuando dijo que sólo necesitaba lo esencial, lo decía en serio. La cámara de gravedad en su casa era simple y amplia, sin necesidad de complementos o volantes. Vegeta tenía la sensación de que la cámara estaba decorado según el gusto del Sr. Popo, y no se destinada a un guerrero.

-"Hace calor, hay menos aire y la gravedad está diferente" -dijo Trunks. Miró a una sobrecarga del reloj gigantesco que abarca todo el techo. Dio un paso más en la zona extraña.

-"¿Qué? ¡No lo creo! No hay nada aquí. ¡Estamos flotando en un vasto vacío! ¿Qué clase de lugar es éste?".

Dos relojes gigantes de arena se hallaban a cada lado de donde se encontraban. La arena continuaba cayendo hacia abajo en el fondo de cristal. Todo y nada a la vez…era el medio de la nada.

Vegeta se hizo a un lado, con una mirada seria. Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron y él extendió la mano, a punto de tirar su espada detrás de él. Las botas de Vegeta se pisaron el suelo con solidez, a pesar de la ilusión de una pendiente.

-"Si es demasiado para ti, da marcha atrás".

-"¡No! Es sólo era algo muy impresionante y un poco abrumador. Yo sé por qué pocos pueden soportar sólo un año en este lugar" -dijo Trunks.

Luego de una pausa Vegeta dijo:

-"Pero tú y yo somos uno de esos pocos. Lo hemos hecho antes".

-"Si, siempre me olvido".

La gravedad se hizo más intensa cuanto más se alejaban de la puerta. El aire se hizo más pesado y era más difícil respirar. La temperatura fluctuó de un lugar a otro, mayormente frío en un punto y tremendamente caliente en otro. Trunks tenía problemas para levantar sus piernas en ciertas áreas. Vegeta se obligó a ser paciente.

Entrenaron juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Vegeta entrenaba sólo a veces porque el chico se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo.

Mostró a Trunks nuevos movimientos que había aprendido en los últimos años, y la forma de ascender a nuevos niveles de potencia.

Trunks se vio obligado a mantener el ritmo, que se hacía más fácil y más fácil para él todos los días. Rara vez tomaban un descanso, a pesar de que Trunks probablemente quería uno. Este hijo del futuro tenía más tenacidad y constancia que el suyo. Seguía adelante aún cuando él se lo ponía más difícil. Vegeta se dio cuenta de que el chico hizo más progresos en esta ocasión, dada su orientación y experiencia.

Alrededor del sexto mes Vegeta comprendió que Trunks estaba mejorando mucho. Si continuaba de este modo, podría llegar a ser casi tan fuerte como él.

Trunks despertó a las seis en punto y descubrió que su padre ya había comido el desayuno y se había ido a entrenar. Se apresuró, tomó de un trago un vaso de jugo y un par de panes de harina de avena saludable y algo de frutas. Se dirigió hacia fuera. Encontró a Vegeta en un profundo aislamiento, impulsando sus poderes hasta un Super Saiyajin con el pelo puntiagudo de color amarillo que corría por la espalda casi como un puercoespín. Esto era algo con lo que Trunks no estaba familiarizado._ ¿Un nivel más allá del Super Saiyajin dos?_ Se quitó la chaqueta de la Corporación Cápsula, la temperatura estaba demasiado húmeda. Estaba listo para que Vegeta le instruya sobre cómo dominar este nuevo nivel.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo, muchacho?" -Vegeta dijo con voz ronca.

Trunks se detuvo y parpadeó:

-"Entrenar junto a ti".

-"¡No tenemos que entrenar juntos cada segundo! Ahora vete. Prefiero entrenar por mí mismo por un tiempo".

Esto sorprendió a Trunks porque él sólo había estado siguiendo una rutina diaria. Era difícil de complacer Vegeta porque el hombre cambió de opinión repentinamente al parecer sin ninguna razón. El joven de cabellos lavanda agarró su chaqueta y se preparó para irse, sintiéndose un poco rechazado. Se imaginó que había hecho algo malo para empujar a su padre de distancia.

-"Y, recoge tu cabello. Pareces un vagabundo" – apuntó Vegeta.

Un pequeño tirón vino a los labios de Trunks. La declaración fue exteriormente crítica, pero Trunks la entendía como la expresión de algo más debajo de la superficie. Un padre indiferente no se habría dado cuenta de la longitud de su pelo.

Los días se transformaron en borrosos sucesivamente. La mayoría fueron agotadores y estuvieron acompañados por noches de insomnio. Trunks fue desterrado a un rincón para que Vegeta pudiera practicar solo. De vez en cuando se reunía con él por la mañana o por la noche y de paso Vegeta comía algo.

Cerca del final de su retirada, Trunks sintió una mirada profunda de su padre. Vegeta se puso de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados, junto a una expresión indescifrable. Trunks se detuvo y Vegeta levantó una ceja.

-"Muéstrame lo que has aprendido" -Vegeta instruyó. Por lo tanto, Trunks ilustró su gloria. Vegeta esperó que él no sólo se defendiera y bloqueará sino que a demás lo atacara. Trunks realizó algunas técnicas de energía, tales como esferas y cañones. Vegeta las desviaba con algunos problemas. Trunks mostró unos movimientos de artes marciales, y luego la forma en que los utilizaba combinándolos con las explosiones. Vegeta lo miró y Trunks asintió, no estaba convencido de que lo había impresionado.

-"Lo suficientemente bueno" -comentó Vegeta y se alejó, dejando a Trunks jadeante, y agotado. Trunks se dejó caer al suelo invisible y tuvo un tiempo de espera. Observó a su padre desaparecer con la cabeza alta. No era muy alto pero tenía poder y superioridad. _¿Suficientemente bueno? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Eso quería decir que tuvo su aprobación?_ Vegeta, por otro lado, sonrió. El niño había aprendido por su cuenta, pero redujo un poco su progresión. Bueno. No había manera de que dejará que Trunks venciera a Cell. Al menos no todavía.

Percibió a su hijo desde lejos, cerca del reloj. En estos momentos dejó que su flujo de sangre Saiyajin corra libremente. Intensificó su poder, mostrando su completa capacidad. Como padre quería que su hijo esté orgulloso, impresionado, y que llegara a lo más alto. Tal vez algún día permitiría que Trunks lo superara, como lo hizo en su vejez, pero no aquí, no ahora. Vegeta estaba de vuelta, en su mejor momento, y todo el mundo lo sabía mejor, especialmente su familia.

En el último día, Vegeta llegó a la conclusión de que esta era la última vez que estaría a solas con este hijo.

Su tiempo juntos estaba llegando a su fin. Si quería decir algo, hacer algo, sin decir que ya lo conocía, tenía que hacerlo ahora. Algo lo molestaba. No podía olvidar la expresión de la cara de M. Trunks mientras miraba con añoranza el afecto que recibió Trunks bebé después de nacer. Vegeta sabía que no era su culpa, su otro yo estaba muerto y M. Trunks no tenía padre. Aún así, este hijo del futuro se parecía mucho a su hijo, y él no pudo evitar sentir empatía. No podía evitar sentirse mal pero no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Habían comido en silencio durante los 364 días anteriores, pero durante la 365ª vez Vegeta rompió el silencio. Levantó la cabeza de su plato y de la carne, y puso sus ojos sobre M. Trunks, tratando de reunir el valor para ser abierto y honesto.

-"Trunks".

Su descendencia prácticamente saltó. Él sorbió un fideo y se quedó quieto.

-"¿Si, padre?".

Terminó de tragar sus fideos y una pizca de salsa oscura quedó en la esquina de la boca de Trunks. Un acto extremadamente familiar, recordó de inmediato a su propio Trunks aunque su Trunks no era tan amable, era bastante desordenado, y feliz de espíritu.

Vegeta se preguntó si la fortaleza de este Trunks tenía que ver con su infancia. Su actual hijo, era algo distinto…todos esos insoportables viajes al parque de diversiones lo había hecho crecer algo mimado. Por supuesto, quería que Trunks sea fuerte y firme, pero admitió internamente que le dio la bienvenida a su vivaz sonrisa de vez en cuando.

-"Trunks" _...mierda…_ "¿Sabes usted algo acerca de las esferas de _Namekusei_?"

Troncos asintió:

-"Mi madre las mencionó".

-"Entonces sabes que ellas son más poderosas que las esferas de dragón en la Tierra".

Otro asentimiento.

-"Esas esferas no tienen un límite de tiempo para la muerte y pueden ser capaces de cruzar dimensiones" –continuó Vegeta.

Trunks pensó por un momento. Sus ojos se iluminaron:

-"¿Estás diciendo que...?"

Vegeta se puso de pie para no encontrarse con la mirada de Trunks:

-"Una vez que derrotemos a Cell, iré a _Namekusei _y desearé que tengas a tu padre de vuelta. Y a los demás, si eso es lo que quieres".

Trunks parecía que estaba en medio de un ágape. No había previsto que su padre se ofrecería para hacer algo así. También se levantó, agarrando la mesa.

-"Sé que Goku no puede volver debido a que su muerte se produjo por causas naturales. Pero mamá se sentirá feliz de tener nuevamente a papá. Y Gohan también regresará…" -dijo Trunks. Sonrió, la primera sonrisa verdadera desde que llegó desde el futuro.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos:

-"No esperes demasiado. Su padre es probablemente un dolor de culo. Al igual que yo" -dijo Vegeta. Realmente deseaba que M. Trunks no se decepcionara de su otro yo.

Trunks río:

-"Eso he oído".

Cuando salieron de la cámara, sus cuerpos estaban fuertemente endurecidos y sus ropas desgarradas.

Sus niveles de Ki estaban agudizados y en alerta, listos para cualquier cosa. Vegeta apareció como de costumbre, pero sus ojos estaban un poco más suaves cuando miraba a Trunks. Trunks parecía más viejo, se había vuelto un hombre mayor, más adulto que el muchacho llegado del futuro, pero sus rasgos mostraban optimismo y esperanza._ Algo había ocurrido entre estos dos y todo el mundo no sabía qué._

_..._

**Nota de la autora:** _He estado tratando de escribir durante días, pero por alguna razón era difícil que saliera algo, pero lo intenté._

_Siento que tengo una mejor idea escrita para la parte del androide Dieciocho, pero me siento un poco bloqueada como les ocurre a los escritores. Ah, y tengo algunas ideas para otras historias._

**Nota de la traductora:** _¡Buenas tardes! Un millón de disculpas por el atraso y hacerlxs esperar tanto. Espero que estén bien. Cariños a todxs. Jasphe._


End file.
